Life In Your Years
by banneg
Summary: As Bass and Miles pass the leadership of the Monroe Republic on and look to settle into retirement, they look back at how they ended up with their wives and they learn that 7 years after Planning Alone is Insufficient all of these children still seem to fill their days.
1. Chapter 1

_So now that I have finished my night job and realized work shouldn't consume all my time... I have caught up on my reading and finally begun my promised 3rd segment of this story. It picks up 7 years later, but will include a number of flashbacks to a more adult version of how Charlotte and Bass fell in love and got married, a look at Miles and Nora and a 'present day' exploration of the children that populate this fantasy world I created. I hope you will enjoy reading this, and love to hear feedback/thoughts, so please comment. And, in case you are wondering, I don't own the Revolution characters..._

* * *

 **Life in Your Years**

7 years later – May

Strolling across University Park Bass made his way toward his new office in College Hall. In two days he would be retiring from the presidency of the Monroe Republic and, after what he believed was a well-earned summer of rest, next fall he would start as the chairperson and first professor of the newly reformed history department of the University of Pennsylvania. When he had approached Ben it had taken little convincing for the University president to expand the predominately medical course load to include course in early American history, Civil War history and the history of the Monroe Republic. Funny thing was it had taken a great deal more effort to convince his replacement as leader of the republic to step up, but it had all worked out and now as he slowly strode across the quad Bass wished he had done this years ago. Pausing to sit on a stone bench, Bass looked out at the young students laughing as they moved toward classes or sitting on the grass as they studied – this moment almost felt like it could have been happening pre-blackout. In the nearly 35 years since the blackout so much had dramatically changed, but somehow this sunny, beautiful May moment had not. Reflecting on the past 3 years, Bass knew he was right to transition power now, while he and Miles were still healthy.

They had spent a little more than 2 years helping Tre Blanchard defend Texas' borders from his father and the armies of California, after Frank had died – it had been easier to defeat and annex Mexico than to settle the crazy mess that was California. At one point he and Miles had even considered dusting off the amplifier and 'just ending this shit', as Miles had said, but that momentary consideration had led them to destroying the amplifier and pendants for good – they were comfortable knowing they could stop, but it seemed like tempting fate, that the wrong hands might somehow get hold of the power. In the end, Jr. had died in battle and California had fallen under Texas' control. Eight months had passed since the treaty and Bass and Miles had used that time to ramp up the propaganda machine and excite the people of the Republic to embrace the change. Miles intended to remain a consultant, but, at the party for his 65th birthday Miles would officially turn over command of the Militia to General Jeremy Baker, and that made both he and his brother smile.

That same evening would officially mark the moment that Charlotte became the second ruler of the Monroe republic. She was smart, compassionate and, at 40, she could rule for the next 20 years – giving the children the chance to grow up and allowing one of them to develop the skills to lead a country. The plan had been Bass' smartest idea, until he stupidly decided to discuss it with Miles before asking his wife… god that had been a bonehead move. But after she was done being annoyed that he had planned it all out with her father, he got to spend the day making it up to her in bed. It was peace time and Bass was confident that his brilliant wife was the perfect person for the job; besides the laws of the Republic stated any 'Monroe or Matheson by blood' could be appointed upon the retirement of the previous president.

Tre had even sent his sons up for the impending celebration. Bass was happy to have them here and had promised to watch over Troy Blanchard next fall when he and Ross started as freshman here at the university. Those two had been fast friends when they met at 10 and they were looking forward to chasing women while rooming together. Miles had mentioned that he heard them talking about reviving a fraternity house on the campus. Evidently, Troy had written about Greek life still being an active part of the University of Texas and highlighted the fun of starting a brotherhood here.

Shaking his head at the time he had let pass, Bass rose and moved quickly toward the building that housed is new office. As he walked along the quad, Bass noticed a stone with "Alpha Chi Rho" carved into it below the big window in the center of the front façade of the only house directly facing the center of campus. Noting the ΑΧΡ above the front door, Bass turned to judge the proximity to his office. He had no real idea what the inside looked like having been locked up all these years, but it was a solid stone structure and it was within clear viewing distance to his office, so Charlotte would have daily reports on the safety of her son – as if he couldn't be kept safe without his 'mommy'. Grumbling Bass remembered the argument they had had when he had proposed the idea of sending Ross off to the Militia academy. Bass had felt positive that learning to be a Marine like his father was a fine education for his son. Charlotte had threatened to remove his favorite body part if he ever mentioned it again. Funny thing was, Charlotte and Nora were the ones who had tossed out the idea that Nate, Noah, Marcus and Jake would benefit from a Militia Academy education. He suspected it was either that or the two women might go crazy trying to rein in their mischief. Continuing on his path, Bass laughed at the memory of Miles getting berated by Nora when he suggested, after a particularly challenging day, that it was nothing more than 'boys being boys' and she should 'let them have their fun'. In that moment Charlotte had turned on him and asked if he agreed. Not being stupid, Bass had said, "No! That is ridiculous behavior and it has to stop. I'll go upstairs immediately and confine them to their room." As he had walked past Miles, he heard the muttered, "Thanks a lot you kiss ass, dickhead." But Bass didn't care, because he escaped the yelling Nora and Charlotte felt supported.

Walking up the center staircase, Bass entered the 1870 Gothic building made of stones with and odd greenish hue and walked directly into Ben's office for their meeting.

* * *

\- Across town: Independence Hall –

The small cast iron bell clanked to life as Charlotte pushed the door open and entered the greenhouse that had been built in the courtyard for Danni. Looking around the large plant filled room, Charlotte searched for her beautiful mini-me. The center row had two large work tables covered in plant clippings, herbs, and empty potters. Beneath the work tables 3 large canvas bags of composted dirt sat waiting. Turning to the glass wall facing the afternoon sun, Charlotte admired the stunning beams of green and blue light cast by the wall of hanging flasks reclaimed as planters for clippings to take root. The pear shaped flasks, Florence flat bottom flasks, Erienmeyer cone flasks and the Volumetric flasks, had been reclaimed from a series of old high school science labs and repurposed. "Mom, I'm back here." Danni called out.

Charlotte moved to the opposite wall and walked toward the back. As she turned the corner she saw, Danni returned a test tube to the rack after pouring the contents into a beaker held by a ring clamp and stand. Smiling Charlotte moved to sit on the bench and asked "What are you creating now?"

Smiling Danni answer, "You know very well I am working on the final touches to blend the sauces for the food on the party menu. I imagine this will be my best chance to show dad that a restaurant would be a success."

Reaching out to hug her daughter, Charlotte smiled before responding, "He just wants to keep you to himself. Someday you'll know - you'll meet a nice boy and have a family; and then you won't want to let go of your children either."

Her response was a hearty laugh and a bump of the hip, then a question, "So how does that explain that Nate and Noah will be joining Marcus and Jake next fall for school at the Militia Academy?"

"Your brothers and uncles are special…"

Continuing to shake her head, Danni responded between laughs, "Sure, if you define special as wild monsters."

Cuffing her daughter's bottom, Charlotte moved back toward the seat and began to stroke Danni's aging cat. "Let's just say, that the 4 of them together are aging me quicker than I would like."

Without looking at her mother Danni asked, "Do you remember when Claire and I were little and you used to tell us stories about how you and dad fell in love?" Charlotte nodded and then waited for her daughter to continue. The pause was longer than she expected, but the question came, "How did you really decide dad was the one?"

* * *

\- A second floor window overlooking the courtyard –

The deep, gravelly voice interrupted Claire's thoughts, "Have you told them?"

Without looking Claire whispered, "No Robert; no I haven't. Is that question your way of telling me you made your decision about coming along on my adventure?" Claire smiled as she waited for the answer she had prayed for since they had discussed her plans.

Taking a seat on the bench along the end of her bed, Robert scanned the comfortable room. He supposed he was not surprised that she was willing to leave all this behind; he had been guarding her for 7 years now and all she had ever wanted was to travel. Her idea seemed insane to him, but he didn't think he could just let her go off into the world unprotected. Claire was sweet and innocent and beautiful, as much as he knew that he could not stop her from jumping onto a naval vessel bound for South America; he knew he would be going – and not because the generals would assign him to go. "When do we leave?" was his only acknowledgement of his decision to make the trip.

Spinning around Claire launched herself at Robert, knocking him back onto her bed. She smiled down at him as she lay draped across his body, "Thank you! I promise you won't regret this!" she squealed.

Seconds later the door banged open and an irate General Miles Matheson entered to find his granddaughter top her guard on her bed. As Robert attempted to extradite himself from her hug and put space in between himself and the murderous and imposing older man, he realized leaving the country might be the best thing he could do in this moment. Surveying the scene he had stumbled upon as he walked down the hall to meet Nora for a mid-afternoon nap, Miles bellowed "What in the hell are you thinking Pike? And you better damn well believe that you will regret being in bed with my granddaughter."


	2. Ch 2: I was thinking

**Life in Your Years** _\- a second chapter before the work week begins..._

 **Chapter 2** : I was thinking…

From 3 doors down the hall Nora poked her head out of their room and attempted to discover what was keeping her husband, while she tied off her robe. Seeing no-one she moved down the hall toward where the sound of the banging door had emanated a few minutes ago. Calling out Nora asked, "Miles what are you doing?" Hearing and seeing nothing Nora moved toward the open door, "When I said let's sneak away for an afternoon nap, I assumed you knew I would be waiting in our bed naked…" Nora's words drifted off as she realized her husband was not alone.

Claire shuddered, "Oh, yuck! Grandpa is way too old for that and I don't ever want to hear about it!" she screamed, while Robert moved closer to the window and a potential escape route.

Continuing to glower at the pair Miles declared, "I am married to your grandmother, and we are discussing why I just found you in bed with that, soon to be exiled, or possibly hung, former Militia captain."

Thrusting her hands on to her hips Claire gave Miles a look that he had clearly remembered from her mother's youth. "You are not going to exile or kill my guard. Nothing was happening!" then under her breath, "not for lack of trying."

Ignoring his granddaughter, Miles spoke to the boy attempting to escape via the 2nd story window, "You Captain Pike will report to the President's office immediately and we will discuss this there – as I am sure Bass will be back any minute and will have a few thoughts on this… behavior."

Sticking out an arm to stop Robert, Claire implored her grandfather, "PLEASE you can't tell dad. It will ruin my plans. If you tell him I will have to explain that Robert had just agreed to accompany me to Peru, after 5 months of begging…"

"WHAT?! What do you mean Peru?" Miles bellowed, "Why would he be agreeing to go to Peru? You are not going to Peru!"

It was at that moment that Robert found his voice, "Actually, General Matheson, Claire and I are leaving on a Clipper a week from Friday that will take us to New Orleans where we will board an official naval ship bound for South America. Oh, and just so you know, after we hike out to Machu Picchu, we are planning to stay on board during the return route back and continue on to London." The words were barely out of his mouth when Claire ran into his arms and reaching up she captured his lips in an ardent kiss. After the initial shock passed Robert decided dead was dead, the wrapped her body against his and deepened the kiss.

Sputtering at the sight before him, Miles waved an arm as he turned toward Nora to indicate she should do something, "I already had to live through this once with Charlotte! Why isn't this Bass' problem?"

Running a hand along his cheek Nora nodded and said, "I understand. How about you come with me and we let Bass and Charlotte handle this themselves." As they left the room, Claire smiled as she heard her grandfather mutter, "I am too old for this shit!"

Inside the bedroom Robert slid his hand along Claire's spine as she wove her fingers into his hair. As his lips moved to suckle on the sensitive spot below her ear and he heard a moan escape her lips. Despite an overwhelming desire to take this further, Robert groaned as he forcefully removed her from his grasp and tried to regain control of his emotions. Moving behind him Claire ran a hand up his back and over his shoulder before starting, "I was thinking…"

Shaking his head Robert interrupted her, "Anytime you start a sentence with those words, I end up in trouble; and we have already discussed this – regardless of what you or I may want, I am not having sex with you for the first time when your father and grandfather are within 10 hours of our location."

With a chuckle, Claire spoke, "Oh, so that is why you decided to go on this trip with me."

"Actually, I gave up on trying to convince you to stay and figure the frequent sex we will be having is my reward for loving you" said Robert as he spun and took her in his arms. "but," he continued, "you have to agree to something for me."

Claire thought back to her first kiss with Robert a little over 5 months earlier and new she would be saying yes to whatever he asked…

* * *

\- December 25th: a little more than 5 months ago –

Claire sat in front of the fire examining the aged Peru travel book her mother had given her a decade ago on her 9th birthday. "This is the year." She whispered to the empty room. "This is the year I finally go!" stating it more emphatically the second time.

Seconds later she was startled by the familiar voice of her shadow asking, "This is the year you go where exactly?"

Claire jumped up out of her seat and turned to face Robert, "I didn't hear you come in. I… I was thinking, now that I'm 19 this would be the year I leave on one of those Naval ships and hike out to Peru." After a pause that was met with stunned silence she added, "I was even thinking you could come with me – we could have an adventure?"

Robert had known this was coming, they had spent years together and through all their conversations he knew this day would arrive. Sputtering Robert answered, "I don't think I can. I don't think you should. It's not safe. You don't know what you'll find."

Her smile was breath-taking as she said, "And, that's why I want to go."

It was in that moment he saw she wasn't the little girl he had met so many years ago that dreamed of seeing the world. With the firelight behind her and the snow falling outside it was impossible to see her as anything other than the stunning woman she was now. Robert stepped toward her and lifted her face up, before gently grazing his lips against hers for a brief moment. As they sunk deeper into the kiss, Robert decided he could not imagine why he had waited this long to kiss he; he knew she would have been willing. When they parted his only response was, "I'll think about it, and you'll go nowhere without me. Are we clear?" Her smile and nod told him she wouldn't argue.

* * *

\- 24 years earlier: Cookie Day: 7 days before Christmas –

"I was thinking you might want to help make the cookies for Cookie Day?" Despite the offer Charlotte sulked on her stool at the far side of the massive farm table and refused to speak. The second attempt was met with even less response, "You realize whatever Nora said to you she is just angry that I told her that she needed to stop throwing herself at your father, because he was never going to want someone so young?"

Muttering Charlotte answered, "Actually, I don't really know if the young part bothers him as much as the insanely easy part bothers me." Stunned at what she had said about Cook's daughter and her former best friend Charlotte looked up to see the woman was over by the far wall grabbing ingredients. She let out a whoosh of air and not getting caught and asked, "So what are we making?"

With a smile Cook responded, "Well, you know Cookie day is the best part of the lead up to Christmas and, if you help me I'll let you have a tray to share with someone special?"

Charlotte perked up at that thought, she could bring the cookies to Bass. "What are we making?" A moment later, when she heard the choices Charlotte grinned before nearly yelling, "We should make the Kentucky Bourbon Oatmeal Cookies, but we should use daddy's Jack! Bass, I mean dad and Bass would love them."

A little over two hours later Charlotte climbed the stairs and used her bottom to push open the office door. "Bass, I was down stairs making cookies for Cookie day and thought you might like these; there special - the oatmeal is soaked in Jack before it is mixed into the cookies. I thought we could sit and have a snack together and I can tell you all about how that slut Nora hung mistletoe all over every inch of this damn house just so she could trick my way too old father into kissing her." Ending the rant that had somehow veered in the wrong direction Charlotte turned around and almost stumbled when she noticed a stunned looking Bass; a sputtering, red-faced Miles; and Jeremy hysterical and bent over laughing as they stood over the map on either side of Bass and she stopped short.

The tray started to shake and before she could drop it and flee, Bass quickly moved around the table grasping it out of her hands and suggesting, "I think a snack break is a great idea! Here you take your milk and two of these cookies, and I will grab the other glass and a pair of cookies for myself; and we can go examine this jungle of traps you mentioned." As they moved out the door Miles started waving his hand between the door and Jeremy while sputtering in confusion at what had just happened, as Jeremy continued to laugh.

After several moments passed, Miles finally shoved Jeremy's shoulder and barked, "Did my daughter just… I…uh…"

Trying to hold back the laughter, Jeremy said, "I believe your daughter accused her best friend of being slutty, announced that Nora seems to want – as Charlotte put it 'a super old' you and then tricked your best friend into going on a mid-afternoon date with her."

"A) Dickface, I am not 'super old', B) and be clear on this one, she is not dating Bass! Hell he is only 6 months younger than me! And C) you're an ass!" Miles grumbled as he grabbed one of the remaining cookies and headed over to the bar to pour a drink. As he polished off the first glass and refilled it, Miles asked, "Are you aware of any convents within the Monroe Republic?" Jeremy fell back into the chair laughing and Miles glared at him, "Go ahead, and laugh it up. When I die from the stress of trying to keep my perfect little angel a virgin, I'll make sure my will clearly states you are in charge of leading the Militia."

* * *

\- Present day –

Charlotte entered the main hall from the kitchen stairs and moved toward the Presidential office. As she made her way along the passage, Bass entered through the main entrance and smiled up at his beautiful wife before suggesting, "I was thinking maybe you might want to come down to the University with me and help me christen my office?"

Laughing Charlotte replied, "Another day; how about a counter offer? We could head into your current office and play a little game of president and captured spy, of course now that I'm in charge you get to play the part of the spy."

Circling her waist with his arms, Bass picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and walked toward the office nodding for the guards to open the door and move out of earshot, "I don't think so, last time I checked I still had a few more days as leader of this republic so you will remain the captured spy."

Bass tossed her onto the velvet couch and moved toward the floor to ceiling windows to grab the sashes that held the curtains open. "We've been following you. My people know who you are and how dangerous you are; they tell me you are deadly with a crossbow." Moving back he looped the silken cords.

Giving him an childlike smile and wide eyes, Charlotte said, "But Mr. President sir, you have me confused. I'm just a school teacher; I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Flipping her over, he loosely wound the ropes around her wrists before turning her again and dragging her hips toward the edge of the sofa. Bass slid his hands under her skirt and up her legs before replying "I know you are lying; you were found in the president's suite. Now I will make you scream for mercy."

Changing her tactic, Charlotte declared, "I'll never surrender to you and I will never… oh! Oh, GOD YES!" Charlotte let her head fall back and she moaned as Bass fingered her as he sucked sharply on the bundle of nerves that sent her spiraling. "God you are incredible at this! YES Bass, YES!" Her body started to quiver as she felt her orgasm build until she finally broke and screamed out his name. Through the haze of the moment she heard banging on the door and felt Bass slide her skirt down as he stood and muttered something about killing whoever was on the other side of the door. Seconds later Charlotte was startled out of her bliss when she heard her father screaming, "Damn it Bass, stop defiling my daughter and get upstairs before the idiot Pike boy has sex with your daughter."

Before Charlotte could say a word the door was being thrown open and Bass was flying up the stairs followed closely by her kill joy, tattle tale father. "Damn it," she screamed, "get back here and untie me!"


	3. Ch 3: We were just

**Life in Your Years** \- I continue to own nothing, but I wanted to say a deep thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I love seeing the numbers of readers and I appreciate your thoughts in the reviews. See you soon - B

Chapter 3 – We were just…

Crashing through the door, Bass was stunned into a sputtering, steaming tyrant. "Where is she? Why are you in her room? What is this ridiculous story about my daughter leaving the country? Just so we are clear, I am going to have you tortured for months if you defiled my baby girl!"

Quickly rising from her window seat, Claire moved between Robert and her Father. "Daddy, you need to relax. I'm 19 and Robert loves me. We were just kissing; there was no defiling…" then under her breath, "…despite my best efforts."

Charlotte pushed past her husband and turned to face him, her voice loud and hostile as she yelled, "Hey, love of my life, did you forget something?"

Confused Claire asked, "Mom? Why are your hands tied behind your back?"

Charlotte turned and growled at her daughter, "Really! Now! Are you completely sure you want to get involved in this?!" Claire stared at her mother's face and backed away to stand next to Robert on the other side of the bed. Charlotte turned back to her husband, "UN –TIE ME!" she snarled. Bass looked remorseful as he quickly slipped this knot and unwrapped the curtain ties, before stepping away from his very agitated wife. Rounding on Bass, Charlotte smacked his shoulder before she began haranguing him and her father, "I am days away from being sworn in as leader of this country and now the members of this household staff got the opportunity to see me traipsing across the main hall and attempting to climb the stairs with my arms tied behind my back! AND YOU!" she growled at her father, "You need to mind your own business, I was busy with my husband, before you decided that my 19 year old daughter needed this idiot to interfere between her and her boyfriend."

Emboldened by her mother's rant, Claire chimed in, "You tell him mom!" and was rewarded with an extremely hostile glare.

Charlotte returned her attention to her husband and father, "From the time I was 16 until the evening of my marriage I got nowhere with this idiot because you were so set on my being a virgin for the rest of your life! And you – you dumb ass, couldn't upset your best friend. Claire is 19, older than I was when we married. If she wants to date Robert then you two will BUTT OUT. I would guess that Robert is under enough stress from trying to avoid you two that they want to leave so they can have sex!" Then turning toward the man her daughter had always loved, "We will discuss Peru later, but be clear on this – the only way she gets to leave this house is as your wife, so stop discussing how to do this with John and Danni and just MAN UP!"

Embarrassed by her mother's ranting, Claire screamed, "We were just kissing!"

Pushing at her husband and father's shoulders as they moved out the door, Charlotte muttered, "Yeah, Yeah, I remember just kissing."

* * *

\- 23 years ago –

The beautiful May day was warm as she grabbed the picnic basket from the kitchen and headed up the stairs to meet Bass. Finding him waiting facing the door, Charlotte examined his firm butt and smiled, he really was the most handsome man on the planet. After a few moments of drooling, Charlotte called out, "Afternoon Bass, I'm ready if you are?"

Bass turned and smiled a wide and genuine smile, "I am always ready for lunch with you. So what did you pack?"

Grinning Charlotte giggled before responding, "You ask every day and I know what you are looking for – yes, it's Friday, so I packed the oatmeal cookies today." Handing him the basket, Charlotte looked up and smiled.

The last year and a half had seen their time go from that first cookie break, to lunch once a week, then twice. After a bit the lunches moved out of the office to the courtyard in the nice weather. Before the weather had turned too cold to allow picnics they had jumping to 4 days a week and taken up residence in the kitchen. Their talks had been mostly about history, at first – Bass loved to discuss the Civil War, Miles hated to listen to him after years of hearing how Bass was "kind of into it", so he was thrilled that Charlotte was so excited! She preferred to ask questions and hear about him and her father before the lights went out. By the time they took up residence in the kitchen Bass has started to discuss the issues facing the Republic and asking her opinion. As he realized the value of her ideas, they started adding afternoon walks on the weekends. Miles had seemed strangely thrilled at first, deciding that, if Charlotte was pre-occupied with Bass, she would be safe from horny, young Militia soldiers. Today, Bass had decided they would take the carriage to a farmer's market and spend the afternoon. These lunches alone were becoming a serious issue. Charlotte wouldn't turn 18 for another 3 months and despite his growing attraction to her, Bass knew he needed to distance himself. She deserved to find a nice boy her own age, one who hadn't seen and done the things he had had to do to start the Republic and establish order. Miles and he agreed that they didn't regret their choices, people needed protection and after the blackout the world had gone to crazytown, but he didn't need to sully Charlotte with his baggage.

Looking down he watched as she slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him when his eyes scanned up to her face, "Are you ready?"

Somehow in that moment Bass lost his mind – he found himself slowly dipping his head toward her lips, wondering if she had sampled the cookies before packing the basket. Gently Bass pressed his lips to hers. At first the pressure was light, he softly moved his lips against hers, before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth for a taste. As she moaned, leaning forward into him, Bass slid his free arm into the small of her back, as the other held the basket. It was at that moment that Bass heard a loud coughing noise and quickly pulled apart to determine the source of the noise.

Standing at the top of the step was Jeremy, "Miles and I were just returning from reviewing the troops. He's handing over the horses… just outside this door, at the base of these stairs."

The grin on Jeremy's face annoyed Bass and caused Charlotte to blush at getting caught in the midst of her first kiss. "Thank you Captain, but you must realize we were just…"

"You were just what?" Miles interrupted.

Bass looked a sickly green and quickly sputtered, "We were just leaving for the Farmer's Market."

* * *

\- Present day –

Sitting down on the bottom step, Frank surveyed the kitchen and waited to be noticed by his favorite chef. He was glad his father had sent him to represent Texas at General Matheson's birthday and the coronation of Mrs. Monroe – oh, yeah he really had to stop calling to a coronation, his great grandfather had only called her Lady Monroe out of respect, not because this was a monarchy. It had been almost three years since he had seen Danni. Her only visit to Texas had come when the entire Matheson and Monroe clan had traveled to his great grandfather's funeral. At the time she had been a few months away from turning 16 and his father had made it clear he would not tolerate anything. Danni had grown even more stunning in the intervening years; at 19 she was 3 inches taller, she would still be short in comparison to his own 6 foot 6 inch frame, but she had to be close to 5'7". The long, curly golden hair reached down the middle of her back and had been tied off by a blood red ribbon; following the line led him to a lovely visual of her nicely rounded butt.

Without turning Danni asked, "Are you planning on sitting there long or are you going to wash up and be of help?"

At first he laughed at her catching him, but when she turned to face him, Frank caught his breath at the stunning beauty she had become – the soft curve of her hips, the large rounded breasts, and her freckled cheeks made him gasp as he searched for words to greet her."

Danni grinned and after wiping her hands down her apron, she marched over and hugged Frank. "It's great to see you! Claire and Robert and John will be so thrilled to have you hear to party with us!"

Grumbling, Frank rolled his eyes at the mention of her guard John, before he pulled away and pasted a smile on his face. Frank was certain Danni would make the perfect First Lady of Texas one day, but clearly he was going to have to competition for her affections. "I'm looking forward to spending the next few weeks here with everyone; actually, I just left Troy and your brother Ross, I think they were headed down to the campus to scope out girls."

Shaking her head at the choices of her brother and his friend, Danni said, "I was thinking I would invite the stomach down to taste test the food;" then with a grin, "…but now I'll have to settle on force feeding you. In fact if you are very helpful… I will even let you see the dress I designed for the ball." Frank loved her enthusiasm and smile, so he gave her another hard squeeze before settling at the large farm table to take on the task of taste tester.

Danni reached for a plate of finger foods and began an animated description of the dress she had designed for the birthday ball. "…my mother designed her wedding dress, so she knew a seamstress that was excellent; she even designed her bridesmaid dress for my Grandma Nora…"

* * *

\- Bass and Charlotte's Wedding: just over 21 years ago -

"Oh Nora, we were just commenting on your… unusual… dress." Miles watches as the group of Militia guard laughed at the sullen young girl that his daughter had decided to torment. Clearly Charlotte had a mean streak that he hadn't realized, that was the only explanation for the dress Nora wore. The gown was a long grass green dress with a massive red bow covering her ass and another holly berry red bow in her hair. It was a shame really, the girl, actually he supposed at almost 22 she was a woman, had a great ass! Deciding he couldn't let the torment continue, Miles moved toward the group and positioned himself behind her, so he could glare at the soldiers that he had decided to deploy to barracks in the Northern Canadian region of the Republic. In that moment Miles felt the words cross his lips before he knew where they were coming from, "Nora, I was just thinking... would you grant me the pleasure of a dance?"

Startled Nora whipped around and stared up at the man she had loved since childhood. Clearly he could see the tears glistening in her eyes, but he didn't comment. Instead Miles held out a hand and waited for her to take it. It was in that moment that Nora knew she would always love Miles. He had been her hero as a child, as she aged she saw him as the handsome commander – a romantic leader of an army, but in this moment he was her hero again – the kind, loving man that only a few saw behind the fierce general. Without speaking she placed her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

A waltz started and he pulled Nora against his hard, tall frame; shortly after leading her into the steps of the dance Miles said, "I'm not sure how, but you actually found a way to make that hideous dress look beautiful." For three songs they danced and talked; as the notes drifted from one song to the next, Miles learned that Nora was smart and funny, but lonely. She talked about her fears and seemed to have some very serious trust issues, but she also looked at him as though he was perfect; and in fairness he had to admit that his ego liked the feeling. Somewhere in between dance two and three his hand had slid down and cupped her ass – in his mind there was nothing better than a woman with a great butt. As the third song came to its end, Miles realized he needed to separate himself from Nora, his thoughts drifting to the idea of feeling her naked bottom in his hands. Seizing the opportunity, "I was wondering if you might want to take a walk on the terrace?"


	4. Chapter 4: Uncomfortable Conversations

Notes: I know this chapter is very short, I had wanted to write several other things into this chapter, but somehow I just couldn't make it flow, so I figured I would post this and save the rest for another chapter. As always, I love hearing your thoughts. - thanks for reading - B

Life in Your Years: Chapter 4 – Uncomfortable Conversations

Smirking as he parried with his saber, John quipped, "So… palace rumor mill has it that the General interrupted someone in his granddaughter's bed." The clash of the swords temporarily interrupted John's sarcastic tone, but after a breath he continued, "In fact, I heard you were too hard, probably because Claire was too soft, and I am guessing the bed felt just right…"

Thrusting forward and swinging his arm in an arcing circle, Pike attempted to disarm his favorite idiot. "Wow, with the witty way you can manipulate a fairy tale, I am stunned they haven't promoted you to general yet; though I am guessing that was probably the last book you read."

Rolling his sword with the arc, John laughed and charged forward as he responded, "You're right, I don't waste my time reading when I can enjoy the company of a soft, willing woman."

Side stepping the thrust, Pike shook his head and replied, "You really are a man-whore. Did I tell you our new president announced my intent to propose? She just blurted it out in front of both generals and Claire."

That stopped John in his tracks, dropping his sword he asked, "Wow, what next?"

Realizing practice was over, Pike dropped to the bench and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm guessing I am going to 'man-up' as Lady Monroe said and go ask General Monroe for his daughter's hand in marriage, then I am going to take her to the beach and propose after the picnic Danni suggested. Of course all of this is contingent on him not killing me when I show up to ask."

"And that is why I only do casual and fun with my women." John responded between chuckles.

* * *

\- From the window above –

Miles handed Bass a drink and smiled, "Hey if memory serves me, those two were your idea." When Bass only sipped his drink in response, Miles looked out the window and continued to speak, "You don't see me trying to find attractive looking guards for Eve or Sophia, and I noticed that Maddie's guards were clearly whacked by the ugly stick…". Bass only grumbled in response as he continued to watch the two young men as they started pushing at each other – clearly laughing about something. Looking down at the garden once more, Miles asked, "You gonna say yes?" The growl got decidedly louder, but still no words came from Bass' mouth. Laughing Miles clapped Bass on the back and persisted, "I said 'yes' when you asked me."

Bass nearly choked on that last sip of Jack, "Clearly senility has set in" he groused. "I remember when I went to you to ask permission to marry Charlotte. I went to you as your best friend and out of respect and you tossed me against the wall and put a knife to my neck, before I knew what had happened. Then you demanded to know if I had 'defiled' your precious daughter."

In the way only a best friend could, Miles interrupted with a sarcastic, "Well, at least you already know the answer to that question…"

The glass in Bass' hand started to shake and Miles wondered if he had gone too far, it was only after a long pause and a disturbing grin that he heard Bass respond, "I had sex 3 times last night and once this morning with you daughter – and she loved every minute of it."

"Dickhead!" Miles muttered as Bass walked away from the window.

* * *

\- 15 minutes later –

Bass strode into the courtyard startling the two young men that he had watched grow up over the last 7 years. For most of that time it had been like watching him and Miles – a pair of young, stupid idiots that loved being soldiers and spent their off time chasing women. As the two, clearly scared, Militia officers jumped to attention, Bass tried to figure out why the universe hated him. Clearly this was karma casting him in the role Miles had when Bass had fallen in love with Charlotte. Seriously, how did Miles say 'yes, I'm ok with a world class idiot that spent years chasing women marrying my daughter'? Seeing no reason to engage both of these men in the conversation, Bass barked out, "Captain Grant shouldn't you be in the kitchen keeping Frank Blanchard honest and making sure his hands stay off my little girl?"

Shocked John questioned, "What? Why? Who let that idiot near this house and why is he alone with Danni?" The words barely out, John took off in a run – not waiting to be dismissed – clearly intent on keeping his charge separate from the playboy of Texas.

Bass looked back, a little shocked by the reaction, before asking "Do I need to worry about him and my other daughter?"

Shaking his head, Robert replied, "No, he just hates the Blanchard tool. Danni is like a sister to him."

Nodding Bass waved his hand to indicate that they should sit. "I know we need to talk. I remember what it felt like to have to work up the courage to ask permission to marry the woman I loved. Of course, I am assuming your intentions are honorable and you want to marry my perfect little girl." Robert started to speak, but Bass waved him off, "Before you ask or tell me how much you love her or explain why I should say yes, let me tell you a story. I had the unenviable experience of attempting to convince my best friend that I was in love with his daughter and that he should let me marry her. You see every father sees his little girl as the princess, in the pretty dress that asks him to check under her bed for monsters. I didn't understand that until I held my girls for the first time. Miles had made me promise when he agreed to let me date Charlotte that she would remain a virgin…"

Choosing that point to interrupt, "Oh, don't worry General Monroe, Sir – Claire is most definitely a virgin; we have only ever kisses and I would never have let anyone else touch her, ever."

Bass nodded, thankful for the spontaneous confession, "I appreciate your honesty. Miles wanted me to wait until he had been dead for 10 years before having sex with Charlotte, of course I know that asshole was to ornery to die, but I did agree that there would be no sex before marriage… do you understand what I am saying?"

With a confused look, Robert offered, "You're saying that I won't fully understand until Claire and I have a daughter?"

Bass stared at the boy for a moment, He was smart and honorable; he worked hard and never failed to put Claire first. Bass supposed Claire could do worse and he sort of like the idea of a granddaughter. Maddie was 10 now and liked to believe she was too old to cuddle with her father. A granddaughter with soft blonde ringlets like her mother would be wonderful – he would love to hear 'Pappap' yelled from a smiling face. "I'm saying if she wants to marry you, then you have my permission. I am also saying that prior to any trip out of this country you need to create a present a plan to ensure her safety and her return to Philadelphia; and – and this part had better be VERY clear, you will be safely back in Philadelphia long before any grandchild arrives." Then looking at the boy who was to be his son-in-law, "Do we have an understanding?"

Shocked but unwilling to accept good fortune when it presented itself, Robert stood, saluted and said, "I will always love her; I will always protect her; and I promise you we will be back, as soon as I have helped her find her dream."

Bass nodded and shooed the boy away, preferring a few minutes alone. When more than an hour had passed, Charlotte made her way to the stone bench and settled herself alongside the man she had spent a lifetime loving. They continued to sit quietly, holding hands and enjoying the view of the gardens for a while before Bass spoke, "I said yes – I still don't understand how she went from the little girl I told bedtime stories to each night to this young woman, who is in love and getting married, but I said yes." Neither said anything for a while before Bass stated again, "She was just so little and perfect when you gave birth to her, and she used to love to cuddle up to me at night when I told them stories, and I could carry her everywhere. I'm not ready for any of this…"

Charlotte placed her head on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry we still have Nate and Noah…"

Before she could even finish, Bass interrupted and sarcastically quipped, "The Mischief twins, my biggest role in their life is to keep them and their uncles Marcus and Jake from blowing things up. You even agreed to send them to the academy, when you fought like a woman possessed at the thought of Ross leaving your skirts."

Shaking her head Charlotte continued, "I was going to remind you that Maddie still needs and loves her big strong dad."

Conceding that their youngest still needed him, Bass said, "It just makes me feel old. I'm not ready to accept old."

Patting his chest, Charlotte agreed, "It makes us both feel old – a married daughter, but I kind of like the idea of being a Nana to a little one, and – who knows – maybe marrying him will get her to settle down, dream of something other than adventures in foreign countries." Then with a laugh, "But, don't worry, you were old back when I married you." With that final dig, Charlotte took off toward the kitchen doors laughing as Bass chased her down.

She had barely crossed the threshold when Bass snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, "I'll show you old you little hellcat. I'll put you over my knee, then…"

"OH GOD, YOU NEED TO STOP!" screamed Danni whose horrified look was pitted in contrast to the looks of smug laughter from Frankie and the still disgruntled stare that John was levying on the Blanchard boy.


	5. Ch 5: Yes

Well after almost 2 full crazy weeks at work, I finally got a chance to finish and revise this chapter. I will admit that reading the moment in the comic that Rachel admits Charlie is Miles' daughter helped - it might not be actual Charloe - but it was a good moment. Thanks for all the encouraging feedback and the reviews. I still neither own or profit from this - but it is totally fun to write. - B

Life in Your Years - Chapter 5: "Yes"

Miles sat at the breakfast table reading the broad sheet newspaper. Above the fold was a sketched likeness that looked older than he remembered being, the mirror in his room appeared to be kinder than the artist; and the headline announced tonight's celebration, both of his birthday and his daughter's installation as the new leader of the Monroe Republic; he wondered if they would also be celebrating the announcement of his granddaughter's engagement. He supposed 65 wasn't old, it might not have been old before the blackout, but these days it was considered very old, and considering his chosen career he was lucky he had made it out of the deserts of Iraq and Afghanistan before the lights ever disappeared. He continued to scan the article, a favorable retelling of the events of this life. Interestingly enough, most of the story was a retelling of the last 20 years. There were a few scattered descriptions of the events of his first 45 years – reference to his birth and childhood; a handful of paragraphs about this Marine service; thankfully the founding of the republic was glossed over and the reporter had left out any reference to the Butcher of Baltimore. There was reference to his daughter Charlotte, but more so as to her own history and his doting behavior toward her and none to her mother – a good thing. It appeared, to the reader of this article, that life began 20 years ago – and he supposed it did…

* * *

\- 20 years ago –

Miles watched the interaction at the breakfast table, Charlotte was grumbling that it was entirely Bass' fault she weighed a ton, that because of him her ankles hurt, her back hurt and, oh god, now she was crying. Miles didn't like to think about how his beautiful little girl became this amazing, happily married woman that would be a mother in just a couple of months and he hated seeing her cry, but strangely enough Bass' words from the other night kept bouncing around his head – "if you decided to do more than date that young thing you keep sniffing around, we could be raising sons together, it would be the next generation of us...". He had fun spending time with Nora, and after they danced together at Charlotte's wedding he stopped seeing her as the little girl that was his daughter's friend and realized she was a pretty amazing woman. They both enjoyed going to local bars to see musicians play, they could talk and laugh with each other and she had one hell of a great body – pin-up worthy in his mind. Attempting to ignore Bass' efforts to appease his little girl, Miles let his mind drift to Nora's soft rounded perfectly formed ass. Likely that was why he had not heard Bass calling out to him or how he missed Charlotte's worried rambling about his non-responsiveness, but it was when he felt Nora's spectacular focus of his obsession land on his lap that Miles was startled from his fantasy. "Oh, Hi – good morning." Miles responded to the dark haired beauty, before he watched her reach to the side of the chair and pick up a stunningly preserved, hand strung guitar.

Smiling Nora leaned forward and kissed his lips before explaining, "I was reading that November 10th was the birthday of the Marine Corps and that there used to be a ball each year to celebrate, since we now do the ball at Christmas to celebrate the founding of the Republic, I thought you might enjoy a birthday gift instead." Reverently Miles glided his hand over the neck of the acoustic guitar. The body had nicks and scrapes in the dark wood from years of use and on either side of the bridge was a cut out scroll pattern, but his love for the gift was evident on his face. After a few more minutes had passed in silence, Nora said, "Do you like it?"

Miles lifted his head and smiled before responding, "I loved it! I love it almost as much as I love you." And in that moment he knew, he really did love her. Tilting his head he considered it for only a moment before pronouncing, "I want you to marry me."

Nora sat stunned at the pronouncement, a tear slid down her cheek as her lips spread into a wide grin. Fearing too long a wait might cause Miles to reconsider, "And, I want to marry you."

His grin was wide and Bass couldn't remember his best friend happier than in that moment. Without disturbing the happy couple, Bass stood, and helped a stunned Charlotte out of her seat, before guiding her through the far door and away from the happy couple. As the door clicked closed he could hear laughing and was grinning himself at the thought of his brother finally finding happiness.

* * *

\- Current Day –

Bass stood in the doorway to the family room and laughed. Before him on the rug were piles of hand carved blocks stacked to form castles and forts; and his two favorite six year olds. Charlotte's youngest half-sister Sophia Matheson watched as Charles Baker, the only son of Jeremy and Duncan, built the castle as she directed. In her most commanding voice she explained, "If you really are going to be my prince charming like in the book you need to build me the perfect castle – it's what all the best princes do!" Bass nearly revealed his presence by laughing at the little dictator. "My daddy says I am his littlest princess and if you really want to be my boyfriend then you need to make me happy."

The pronouncement made Bass glad that this one was Miles' problem, she was truly going to be a handful; if fact he almost felt sorry for Baker's boy – right up until the moment he responded, "Well, I heard Ross and Troy talking when they got back from their school and they said the best way for a girlfriend to be was naked, I don't know why, but I'm done making your castle until your naked."

"Charles Baker!" Bass barked, "You go see your mother right now!" The startled boy leapt up and ran past Bass and out of the room. "Sophia, you remember any boy that asks you to take your clothes off is wrong and don't do it!"

The little girl hopped down off the sofa and flounced past Bass, as she moved through the door she said, "Of course Uncle Bass, my daddy told me a long ago that all boys are stupid and I should never listen to any of them."

Bass nearly choked on his laughter, god help the men in this world when this one grew up. Shaking his head, Bass turned and barked out and order to the nearest guard, "Find my idiot son Ross and his sidekick and deliver them to my office." It appeared his final day in office would be filled with nothing more consequential than chewing out his son – what a sad way to end a career; oh it was far better than being in crisis, but not quite what he expected his last day to be filled with. Walking down the hall, Bass tried to remind himself that he was once young and definitely held a similar opinion, but he needed to address this before it got out of hand. Throwing the door open he stood stunned at the sight that greeted him. From down the hall he heard Ross laughing and joking with Troy as he moved toward the office, Bass' head quickly snapped between his office chair and the boys headed down the hallway, before slamming the door shut and starting toward the pair of 17 year-olds. "Ross! Troy!" he quickly shouted out. The boys stumbled at being called out and Bass moved down the hall. "I need both of you to listen. I realize you both think you are grown, but you, Ross, live in a house with many eight younger impressionable children; I don't want either of your younger brothers getting ideas, your grandfather definitely doesn't want your two idiot uncles realizing girls are a thing; though Uncle Jeremy might be patient with you, your Aunt Duncan will skin you if you teach her 'little prince' about women and both your grandfather and I would prefer to keep our little girls innocent forever! And you, Troy, are my guest. So here is what you are going to do, you are going to stop talking about sex in this house; you are going to stop talking about getting girls naked and you are going to remember that if you get a girl pregnant I will pull your ass out of school, you will marry her and then you will be conscripted into the Militia. Don't try me!" Bass then pivoted on his heal and stormed back toward his office and away from the stunned teens. As he slipped back through the office door, Bass was confronted by a now clothed and steaming Charlotte. "Sweety, I…"

The flustered sputtering was followed by a pillow thrown at his head before she rounded on him and bawled, "How could you slam the door and walk away? I was waiting for you naked in your chair, I thought we could enjoy your final day in office, and you look at me and then slam the door closed." Then thrusting her finger in his chest, "Just because at 40, I might not be as perfectly thin and fit as I was when we married, doesn't mean you can walk away from me!"

Sputtering Bass tried, "NO! I…, that was not…, your son… and I didn't…, but…"

Repeatedly hitting his shoulder, Charlotte bellowed, "I don't want to hear it! Let me tell you something, I still find you attractive and you…"

The end of that sentence was cut off by Bass grabbing her up and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Though she fought against him initially, as his lips settled into the kiss Charlotte acquiesced and returned his passion for a moment before biting into his lower lip. Bass backed his head away and smiled, "My little minx! If you had let me finish, I was very turned on by seeing you naked in my chair, but I was confident that you didn't want our son and his idiot friend seeing you like that." Charlotte flushed at almost getting caught by Ross.

Burying her head in his chest, Charlotte mumbled, "ohmygodohmygodohmygod…"

With a chuckle, Bass asked, "What was that?"

Lifting her head to look up at him, "Why were Ross and Troy headed here? Your schedule is empty, that's why I was sitting in your office naked."

Running his hand along her hair, "It's actually a great story, but what it boils down to is I saw you naked and now I want sex."

Charlotte giggled before asking, "No, what happened with my son?"

Grunting his disgust that he was clearly not getting sex, Bass walked them over to a brown leather couch and started to explain. After the entire story had been relayed Bass looked up to see Charlotte pacing and waited for her response. Shaking her head she looked at her husband, "So… I mean… are you telling me that you and my dumbass father nearly murdered a perfectly nice boy, who wants to marry our daughter, and was only kissing her; and my idiot son was bragging about getting women naked and your response is don't talk in this building or get her pregnant or else? Have you lost your mind? In what scenario is that an appropriate talk? Is that the talk my father gave you when we were dating?"

Bass' mood shifted from humoring and placating to sputtering as she continued to lecture him, "You will march out there, find those boys and explain – IN DETAIL – how to avoid getting a woman pregnant by NOT HAVING SEX! AM I CLEAR?"

Lowering his head as he stood, Bass responded "Yes, dear." But as he moved toward the door he wondered how a promising afternoon had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

\- across town –

Robert spread the blanket out on the red brick under the main structure at the Fairmount Water Works and situated two pillows to provide the ideal view of the Schuylkill River, before raising his head and smiling at Claire's beauty. Reaching out a hand he helped her sit, then settled into the spot alongside this amazing woman. "This was initially constructed between 1812 and 1815 and was disguised with a Classical Revival exterior. It was made to look like the Parthenon that is in your travel book about Greece." He paused to see her reaction and warmed at the smile she bestowed on him. "From here we can see the historic Boat House Row, you told me once your dad liked to take you on sleigh rides there to cut down Christmas trees and have snowball fights; and the Philadelphia Museum of Art, which I know you love because we keep going there…"

Claire giggled at Roberts continued frustration at the repeated trips to the museum, but did not respond.

Robert brushed a golden curl off her face and behind her ear, then continued, "Your sister Danni made us a wonderful lunch basket full of her best new recipes…"

Grinning, "And you had Daddy's Militia clear out the entire park…"

Robert bowed his head for a moment before softly saying, "Well, when you picnic with the most beautiful girl on the planet it is important to make sure other men aren't around to try to steal her away…"

The hearty laugh that Claire gave shown in the sparkle in her eyes. "I imagine being called the most beautiful girl on the planet would really mean something if I wasn't an identical twin."

With a stunned look Robert pulled back and gave Claire a penetrating look, "Funny thing is, I've known you for so long, I can't understand how anyone would have even the slightest problem telling you apart. Your spirit, your kindness are what makes you beautiful. I love that you are so brave, that you want to see the world; but I also totally understand why your father is so certain that you would be an amazing leader of the Republic. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled your mom will be stepping in first, but you could start tomorrow and I know the world would bow to your intelligence and kind heart."

Leaning in, Claire cuddled into Robert's chest and watched the river. "You're pretty amazing yourself. It is wonderful how you encourage me to dream big, even though I know you would prefer to stay here. And, I love you for saying yes to Peru and defending me to my father and grandfather. Mostly, I just like that you make me smile, you make me feel safe and alive and totally out of control all at the same time; and, despite my best efforts, you are still set on waiting until we are married before we are together."

"That's a lot harder than you think." Robert responded.

Sliding her hand down to the bulge in his pants, Claire smiled, "Yes, it does appear to be very hard…"

Robert clutched her wrist and quickly moved it away, "No, that is not why we are here."

Grinning, "Ok, then why are we here?" Claire asked.

Reaching into the front pocket on the basket, Robert explained, "About 2 months ago, while we were visiting Pittsburgh, I found a silversmith in a small shop. He was showing rings to a couple, while I watched from outside the window – they looked so happy and in love. It seemed the shopkeeper had a way of creating beauty; so after they left I stepped inside and asked for a ring. He showed me dozens, but none of the rings he had were quite right. Finally he suggested that he could make something original just for me if he knew what I wanted. I told him I wanted to give my heart to an amazing woman that I didn't deserve, but I was hoping would say 'yes'."

Claire stopped him, running a hand along his face, "I love you and I never want to hear any of this garbage about not deserving me."

With a shocked expression, "How do you know I was talking about you?" seeing her look, Pike quickly continued, "Seriously, he asked what month I was born and searched a box of colored stones…" pausing Robert pulled out the ring and watched as Claire gasped at the sight of it, "…he said it is a garnet – that garnets are the birthstone of people born in January. It reminded me of the red pomegranates that arrive for Christmas each year, and the smithy said that, in ancient times, it was believed that the garnet protects the wearer during adventures. I figured us being married would be an amazing adventure…". Hesitantly Robert lifted the ring out of the small pouch and offered it to Claire, "It arrived about 2 weeks ago, and I was waiting for the perfect moment, the perfect place to ask you… so, will you marry me?"

Tackling him Claire screamed yes as she reached for the ring and slid it on to her finger. As she lay atop him, she admired the ring and its reflection of the mid-day sun with a broad grin. "Yes! Yes, YES, YES!" Laying kisses all over his face, "I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you!"

Quickly she pushed up and started to stand, confused Robert asked, "Where are you going? I have a picnic…"

Looking back at him stunned she said, "Are you joking? I need to go back to Independence Hall and tell… everyone – my mom, my sisters, oh my dad and grandpa!"

Muttering Robert responded, "We actually don't really have to tell them."

Laughing Claire said, "Of course we do! Besides, if we don't go back now I won't have enough time to show everyone before we have to get ready for the ball."

Shaking his head as he stood, Robert half asked, "So, I'm not going to get to eat am I?"

Patting his chest Claire said, "Sure you are, you can share all that food with me on the ride back home."

From off to the side Robert could hear one of the guards they had brought whisper, "Well now we know who runs that relationship." But chose to ignore the crack.

* * *

\- back at Independence Hall –

Charlotte sat at her antique makeup vanity and stared through the mirror at the emerald green ball gown that hung on the hanger. It hadn't been worn in 23 years, but the soft velvet of the bodice and the floating taffeta of the skirt still looked stunning. Every time she prepared for a ball, Charlotte would take out the gown, it had become a ritual – it was wonderful to remember…

* * *

\- 23 years ago: Christmas Eve –

After getting caught kissing Charlotte by Jeremy, Bass had distanced himself believing Miles would kill him. But as the days grew closer to her 18th birthday, Bass started to question – Why would she want an old man like him? What could he give her, when she could have any boy her own age? Wouldn't it be best if he just separated himself from her and let her find a more appropriate and young man to date? And, then it had happened, Charlotte had turned 18. Bass figured he was still a dirty old man for wanting her, but a least now she was an adult, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than hide away from Charlotte. In the months that followed he had become withdrawn and miserable and Charlotte had looked sad and lonely. Then the night of the first Republic ball had been held. They had danced the entire night in her stunning green gown and he knew that he could never let her go. During the last year as they dated, he hoped she would fall in love with him; love him as he loved her, somehow she had. Then last week he knew, he knew he could ask her – offer her his mother's diamond ring and she would say yes. It was silly really, they had been having lunch and he had asked about her excitement for the upcoming Christmas ball. She had hesitantly asked if he would mind that she was planning to wear the same gown as the previous year and when he had asked why she would wear the same gown, her response was so genuine, so kind – she had given the money for her gown to a homeless family she had meet on the way to the shop, they had a pair of little boys that looked hungry. At her explanation Bass had told her she looked so stunning that a dress that beautiful should be worn twice. And now here he was, a week later awaiting her arrival along with a room full of guests. The ring tucked into his breast pocket, Bass waited impatiently while Miles attempted to engage him in conversation, and Jeremy laughed at Miles' fruitless efforts. An additional 10 minutes had passed before the crowd was hushed by her arrival. Turning at the whispers Bass gasped at the stunning picture she made – she had added a thick sash to the gown and it was knotted on one side leaving the long ends to drape down. Ignoring whatever Miles was saying, Bass started toward her grinning like an idiot. As he moved closer he noticed the sash appeared to be painted with multi-color abstract flowers – very creative. Reaching out a hand Bass asked, "Might I have this dance?"

Turning to face the voice, Charlotte smiled, "I would love to, but there is no music…"

Bass only held out a hand and waited, as she took his hand, he nodded and the orchestra began to play. Spinning Charlotte into the steps of a waltz she grinned up at him, "You truly are amazing."

They spun and danced and laughed through the cords of the music and after long minutes as the music came to an end, Bass maneuvered them to the center of the room before kneeling before Charlotte. She gasped, stunned, but Bass reached into the pocket and pulled out the ring. Holding it up toward her wide eyes and gaping mouth he asked, "Charlotte you are the most stunning, amazing, kind woman I have ever met and I am completely in love with you; please say 'yes', please agree to be my wife – will you marry me Charlotte?"

Throwing her arms around him, Charlotte whispered, "Yes, I love you and yes I want to marry you."


	6. Ch 6:

Hello - hopefully people are still interested in reading and will accept my apology for disappearing. I know I also owe a great deal in the way of reviews, but I have vacation time coming up and I am going to be happily reading all of the great work from these writers that consistently impress me. I hope people will enjoy and comment. - B

* * *

Chapter 6:

Danni moved around the kitchen critiquing the preparation of the food for the celebration and snagging samples to add to one or the other of three small plates she carried. After the third loop around the prep stations of the large kitchen, she heard her mother whisper to her grandmother, "I'm not sure who is more nervous right now, the prospective groom, the clearly high-strung sister of the soon to be bride or me?"

Nora tilted her head confused, "What are you nervous about? It can't be about finally being officially in charge, because let's be honest – you've been running this place since the day you arrived; how else would you explain Miles and Bass taking my mother, Mia and I in?"

Bumping her oldest friend's shoulder Charlotte chuckled, "I'm not nervous about that; I am nervous about having a married daughter. I'm just not old enough for that – I know he will be so good for her, but I just don't know how they got so big so fast."

Sliding a full plate in front of each the women, Danni sat across the worktop and smiled at her mother, "How much longer before they get back? I'm dying to know how he proposed! Do you think he will propose before or after they eat the picnic I packed?"

Charlotte smiled and took her daughter's hand, "Either he will wait until after they eat or, if I know my daughter, they won't be eating." Biting into the abnormally large ravioli, Charlotte smiled at her little girl's skill, "These are delicious! What did you do?"

Smiling with pride Danni cut open the identical one on her plate and turned it before poking it with a fork, "The dough is summer squash and spinach and the filling is lobster sautéed with cinnamon butter and sweet onions – Grandpa deserved something special."

Between mouthfuls of food Nora mumbled, "Where are those two handsome men I saw you with yesterday?" then turning to Charlotte with a knowing smile, "It must be nice to be the center of competing interests…"

Both women laughed, but Danni only shook her head, "Please, I couldn't wrestle Frank's interest away from himself and sadly, John still sees me as the 12 year-old he was brought in to protect. I am sure Dad and Grandpa are thrilled, but at this rate I will die alone."

Charlotte stroked her daughter's long, silky blonde curls and smiled, "I wouldn't worry, your grandma Nora had to wait until she was years and years older than you before she managed to snag your grandfather."

Before Nora could respond, the door banged open and Claire charged in waiving her hand in the air and dancing in circles. "LOOK! Look, look, look! Isn't it perfect! Robert loves me! I'm getting married!"

Watching her sister wave her hand in the air and dance around the room, Danni laughed, "So Robert asked you to marry him?"

Claire threw her arms around her sister and laughed, "You are going to be the most perfect maid of honor! And I promise that I won't be near as awful as mom was to Grandma Nora! It will be perfect!" Nora and Charlotte laughed at the truth in her statements, but said nothing. "It will have to be soon because we are leaving before the middle of July, and I have tons of packing to do for the trip to Peru, but I think if we keep it family we can make it happen."

Charlotte gasped at her daughter's words, "But… I… your father! Your father will want to give you a perfect wedding?!"

* * *

\- Courtyard –

Seeing his best friend eating alone on the bench, John laughed, "So Pike, she finally smartened up and dumped your sorry ass; and now you are sitting alone eating food that was supposed to trick her into saying 'yes' – really pathetic on your part."

Between bites Robert shook his head and laughed, "Good news for you, since she said yes, my sisters and parents will be up for the wedding. How will you address the competing issue of Danni and my sister, Lola? Oh, and I forgot that during that last visit Molly had decided that she thought stupid was attractive, too. Of course, with Frank visiting maybe all three will decide you aren't nearly as appealing as you think you are?"

John grabbed a hunk of bread and leaning against a nearby tree smiled, "Nah, I am way more appealing then that tool."

Nodding his head, Robert replied, "Sure, who would want the future leader of Texas, when they could have you?"

Grumbling, John spit out, "God, I hate you!" He stepped forward and continued to pull food from the basket. They sat quietly for a while, enjoying the food and thinking about what was coming next. It was a while before either spoke, but when John asked it was almost quiet, "Are you two really leaving?"

They had been best friends and inseparable since they were 4 years old, Robert had to wonder what it would be like to be separated from his best friend, "You could always, come with us? We are going to explore – it will be amazing."

Chuckling, "Yeah, right – like I want to join you for your honeymoon – not likely!"

Muttering under his breath, "More likely you don't want to be more than a few feet away from Danni."

Unwilling to let that go, John replied, "She needs me. You haven't seen the way that idiot from Texas drools over her like she is a piece of candy; without me who is going to protect her from his advances?"

Grinning, "Oh, yeah who could possibly protect the daughter of a man who owns his own country and has an entire militia at his disposal?"

Grumbling, "There is nothing going on between us, she is just a little girl."

Stunned Robert shook his head, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that; but I'm telling you Claire and Danni are fully grown and you can keep pretending she is a child, but if you do – she'll find someone else, then where will you be?"

* * *

\- Several hours later –

The strings of music wafted up the stairs as the party waited to be announced to their guests; outside the people of the Republic partied in the carnival atmosphere. Stepping out onto the balcony flanked by her husband and father, Charlotte waived to the assembled crowd and paused as she waited for the crowd to quiet. As the revelers put a temporary halt to the merriment caused by the free flowing liquor, Bass began to speak, "Today we celebrate the birthday of my best friend, the retirement of friends that started out just hoping to make things better when the world came apart, and the dawning of a new stage in the history of our country. Today, as two old warriors, who fought for order to unify a world in chaos – who hoped for peace, step aside; and truly talented leader steps in to help us transition to greatness, to help the people of the Monroe Republic thrive… I give you the president of the Monroe Republic – Charlotte Matheson Monroe!" As his voice was drowned out by the cheers of the assembled people from across the republic, Bass stepped aside and watched as Charlotte stepped up to the front railing, waving to the crowds. Many minutes passed before the crowd settled and Charlotte began her first address.

As she spoke, Miles tapped Bass' shoulder and the two men stepped back into the house allowing Jeremy to take his place as Charlotte explained the goals she was setting to move the republic forward. Miles grinned as he watched his little girl set the course for the future, "She's going to be great isn't she?"

Laughing Bass nodded, "Of course dumbass, let's be honest, if we hadn't spent all these years listening to her ideas who knows what kind of hell the world would have become… we probably would have lost this all years ago."

"She sure does a great job of keeping your stupid to a minimum." Miles said as they listened to the crowd cheer the final words of her speech. "You ready to be retired?"

With a hearty laugh Bass retorted, "Sure, I'm going to spend my days lecturing young students about the civil war and the early days of the republic and my nights watching you preform guitar at local dive bars – it's what we should have done from the start."

Pushing at Bass' shoulder, Miles teased, "You always did love to hear yourself talk."

Before Bass could respond, Charlie rejoined the family and tried to direct her husband down to the party. Leaning up on her toes she whispered, "Hey sexy, wanna let me show off my trophy husband?"

Sliding an arm low around her hips, Bass grinned and began to suckle on the spot below her ear. Miles groaned in disgust, "That just never gets easier to watch." Then, as if karma suddenly, and finally was presenting to pay back for years of watching his best friend defile his daughter, Claire and Robert stumbled around the corner – him with his arms around her waist and her giggling at something he must have said, "Oh, look the young lovers have joined the party!" Miles declared loudly.

Bass grumbled something about him being too 'old for this shit' and Claire being too young, but Charlotte simply guided him toward the steps and the room full of friends and guest below. "Let it go. She promised me she would wait until after her wedding in two weeks."

Bass was brought up short by her words, sputtering he asked, "Wait… what… but… what do you mean 'in two weeks' I don't remember discussing that?" Patting his shoulder, Charlotte helped propel him down the stairs and greeted the guests present to celebrate.

* * *

\- an hour later –

Frank approached the dais and bestowed a wide smile on the object of his interest, "Danielle, I was truly hoping the most stunning woman here tonight might grace me with a dance and after eating all of the amazing creations you developed with your talented hands, I am humbled by my unworthiness."

John groaned but quickly stood and grabbed Danni's hand before responding, "You're right! You are completely unworthy, so go away; because she is already dancing with me." Pulling her toward the dance floor he ignored the sputtering of the 'Texas Tool' and the raucous laughter of his long time friend. Sweeping her into his arms John spun her off her stumbling, confused feet and began to lecture her, "You have to be more careful, more aware of what people want. You can't encourage him because he won't understand why you are special and he will expect you to let him do things to you that someone your age should not be doing!"

Pushing against his chest, Danni stumbled back, "Are you serious? An attractive, funny guy expresses an interest in me, compliments me on a passion that I have worked years to perfect and your response is to treat me like I am still 12!"

Shaking his head, "I don't you understand, and you are making a scene."

Glaring at him, Danni shook her head, "You're an idiot and I am done here!" Storming off, Danni walked directly toward Frank and smiled before reaching out to take his hand, "I would love to dance, but it is getting warm in here so how about a walk in the courtyard instead?"

As they moved out the double doors, Frank looked over his shoulder at his competition still standing in the middle of the dance floor and shot him a grin, then saluted and slipped his arm around Danni's waist before following her into the night air. Robert guided Claire toward his stunned, fuming brother and bumped directly into him in an effort to gain his attention, "Are you planning on standing in the middle of the dance floor all night? I mean after that spectacular failure of forcing her to dance with you, I can't wait to see your next move."

Claire put a hand on John's arm and gave him a small smile, "We're not 12 anymore and if you keep acting like she is you are going to lose her to him."

Shaking his head, "You don't understand, nothing is going on between us. I am trying to protect her and she doesn't understand. Adult men expect things, things she is too young to be thinking about doing."

Grinning Claire replied, "Hey blockhead – you don't seem to get it. Danni and I are 19; if I can accept a marriage proposal and spend every night trying to think up ways to sneak into Robert's room, then so can Danni", then turning toward her fiancé, "You wanna sneak out of here and fool around?"

Kissing the top of her head and swatting her rump, Robert grinned before grabbing her hand and directing them toward the hall. Over his shoulder he said, "Solve your own problems dude! I've got my woman!"

Ignoring his friend John stormed off toward the courtyard to separate his Danni from that idiot.

* * *

\- Across the ballroom –

Charlotte sipped the raspberry lemonade an found herself pivoting her head on a swivel trying to ensure her husband was still busy laughing and drinking with his friends at the bar and not paying attention to the melodrama playing out on the floor. Without turning she responded, "Nora, watch out for when both girls have escaped the room and signal me. Duncan, I need you to help me keep the men occupied until both of my girls can get a little alone time with their men."

Duncan laughed, "I love that you are helping Danni and Claire escape the double standard those two have decided is 'the only way to protect their girls'. I almost strangled Jeremy when he tried to high five Charles for asking Sophia to take off her clothes."

Placing her hand on Duncan's shoulder, Nora nearly doubled over laughing, "Don't be too hard on the boy, look at his role models; besides my Sophia has some really strong female role models so I'm not worried."

Shaking her head Charlotte added, "Yeah, my sister is all about empowerment, if we define it as 'Daddy's spoiled princess'." Seconds later, the party moved toward the laughing, drinking, oblivious men.

* * *

\- Courtyard –

The warm night air and the wafting music made Danni think this was truly the perfect night. Frank was cute and paying attention to her, John was pissed and she was the center of attention for two competing men – great to be her! After walking toward the center of the garden, she realized she might need to listen to some of what was being said, on the off chance she needed to respond."

"…and your use of flavors was so unique. It just shows such amazing talent to be able to create such incredible food. You know Texas has a number of fascinating food you could play with… if you decided to visit…" trailing off his words, Frank looked down with a smile at the stunning blonde. Brushing a curl off of her face, he wove his fingers into her hair and slowly dipped his head.

Tilting her head, Danni smiled up encouragingly. Seconds later instead of firm lips against hers, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling them apart and heard a stunned yelp as John's fist connected with Frank's nose. With a shriek, Danni worked to pull John back, "What are you doing? Leave him alone!"

Turning on her John yelled, "He was going to assault you!"

"You're a moron! He was going to kiss me and I wanted him to!" Danni cried as she crashed her fists into his chest. "He wants me, you don't so go away and leave us alone!"

Calming some, John' superior tone made her want to scream, "You are just a little girl and he will expect things from you that he has no right to – it is my job to protect you."

Pushing herself away from him, Danni moved to Frank's side before responding, "You're an ass! Frank is a hot, funny guy that likes me, if he wants to have sex then, great! I'll decide what I want to do then, but you don't get a vote!" Then turning toward the man still sitting on the floor, Danni thrust her hands into his hair and crashed her lips onto his. A clearly shocked Frank only took a moment to recover before deepening the kiss and weaving his hands around her back.

Infuriated, John grabbed her around the waist and yanked her away from the roving hands. Tossing her over his shoulder, John moved toward a side door and carried a screaming, fighting ball of anger away from a grinning, clearly encouraged suitor.

* * *

\- 3rd floor balcony –

Claire giggled at the drama her sister had gotten into below them and leaned deeper into Robert's chest. He continued to suckle on the pulse point on her neck, before she yelped at the unexpected path of his hand. Continuing to thumb her stiffening nipple with his left thumb and fore finger, his other hand took a steady path down the center of her stomach, before veering off to slide down onto her upper thigh. Slowly Robert used his nimble fingers to gather her dress up before sliding his fingers toward her center. As he heard her gasp in pleasure, Robert whispered into her ear, "I know we are waiting, but I had this idea…"

Moaning Claire closed her eyes and melted into his touch, before saying, "Can this idea involve a bed?"

Laughing at her response, Robert replied, "No, because when I finally get you in a bed, we are staying there for a week, and I don't see how that will happen with your father and grandfather in this house. Two weeks – that is all we have to wait, two weeks; then I am never letting you out of my bed!"

* * *

\- Hours later –

Charlotte curled into her husband's naked body and grinned, he had aged very well; his chest and arms still strong and well defined, she teased him from time to time that the years of peace would make him soft, but aside from a less defined stomach, he really was quite impressive.

Bass rubbed a hand along her arm, before cupping her bottom and giving it a squeeze, "We knew what you three were up to." He accused.

Giggling Charlotte answered, "Really, and yet you are here with me and not causing problems for our adult daughters?"

Smacking the bottom he held Bass countered, "Of course! You are naked and I got to have sex with my hot young wife! Besides, I am confident that John will keep Frank at bay and as soon as she said 'yes', Claire became Pike's problem. And let's be honest, they won't have sex tonight, he knows I be knocking at that door too early to trying anything…". Laughing Bass rolled on top of his wife and kissed her, "Now, how about a little play time?"


	7. Ch 7: Everyone Needs a Little Push

Hope everyone had a wonderful 4th! I spend part of the evening on Friday attempting to decide how I would write fireworks into this story - they truly were fun! Anyway, I still own none of Revolution, but I am having fun writing. I am excited to have gotten this up tonight. My goal is another chapter up by Tuesday, partly because after that I am leaving for 2 weeks of camping; and I am pretty positive that internet will not be accessible in the Olympics National forest. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B

* * *

Chapter 7: **Everyone Needs a Little Push**

\- a week later -

Charlotte was starting to seriously question what had ever possessed her to want this job. Most of the last week had been spent behind this desk, talking to reporters from across the republic as they asked questions pertinent to their region for their broadsheets, meeting with area governors and reviewing policy with Jeremy, and prioritizing the issues facing the people of the Republic. True to his word, Bass had not stepped foot in this office since retiring…

\- The morning after the birthday celebration –

Kissing her forehead, Bass attempted to wake a still sleeping Charlotte. "Hey beautiful, it is time to wake up; you have meetings to attend and decisions to make and people waiting for you."

Grumbling into her pillow, "How do you know people are waiting for me?"

Laughing Bass responded, "Trust me, after all these years, if there is one thing I know, it is that someone is always waiting."

Without lifting her head, "But I'm tired because… SOMEONE – was super ambitious last night."

Smacking her exposed bottom, "I was inspired by your stunning beauty! In fact, I am feeling inspired now…"

Tossing a pillow in the direction of the sound, Charlotte declared "If you're so inspired and awake, go meet with someone! Your leader commands you."

Bass grinned, "Not a chance! It is all you now – I am not stepping foot in, near or even close to that office or a single meeting ever again! And I love it!"

Rolling over, Charlotte looked stunned at the man she had been married to for more than 20 years. He looked happy, he was smiling and laughing – he had been out of office for 12 hours and he looked decades younger; god she hated him in this moment. "Wha… what will you do all day – everyday?"

Moving back toward his naked wife he leaned over and suckled at her bottom lip while giving her plump breasts a squeeze. After a few moments he pulled away, "Easy, today I will start my morning visiting my daughters to ensure both slept alone; later I have a mid-morning tea party scheduled with Maddie and Eve, we will likely invite Sophia. At lunch time I am going to visit the kitchens to see what Danni is planning today, and this afternoon I am spending the time riding with Ross and his friend Troy."

With a nod, Charlotte replied, "So basically you are going to make a nuisance of yourself with our children. I am shocked that you didn't decide to make a trip down to the academy to see what Noah and Nate are learning."

Ignoring the jab, Bass responded, "No need! I sent word shortly after young Pike asked for permission to marry Claire, to Commandant Walsh to send them home on the next train, along with their cousins so they could be here for the wedding. Jim even said we could keep them for the entire summer vacation – that they did not need to return for finals… I'll let you decide how to read into that one!"

Groaning, Charlotte buried her head in her hands, "I'm so proud! I thought going there was going to rein them in, not give them an entire new venue for mischief. Well, now that you and my father are unemployed, I am officially decreeing that you two are in charge of containing the mayhem."

Losing a bit of the pep in his step Bass grumbled, "But… that is not possible! You can't expect anyone to find something to slow down three 13 year-olds and a 12 year-old for more than an hour or two."

The tables having turned, Charlotte rose from the bed and patted his shoulder as she strode toward her closets, "Well, you enjoy your time pestering the children; you've actually made running this country sound appealing."

* * *

\- Present Day: Presidential Office –

And now she regretted the delusion that Bass would lose interest in retirement; she was bored and looking for an escape from yet another meeting and Bass was dancing around the building and the city like a 20 year old marine on leave. Moving toward the window, Charlotte watched as Danni and Frank returned from a walk to the farmer's market. Frank was schlepping several bags of, what were clearly, Danni's purchase and listening to her animated recounting of some story. The young pair was followed by a fuming and agitated John Grant, who seemed ready at a moment's notice to push past Frank's guard and throw the young man into the path of any danger that they might be lucky enough to stumble across. Without turning, Charlotte motioned to have Jeremy join her and waited until he had observed the scene before asking, "Is he going to smarten up and object or am I going to lose both my twins? I mean without John to stand in the way, she'll marry the Texas Tool and move there and god knows when or if Claire and Robert will return once they leave."

Holding back a laugh, Jeremy said, "I wasn't aware you knew we called him that."

Snorting she replied, "Please, he is a 22 year-old; he has the same maturity level of my 17 year-old, who has the intellectual capacity my 13 year-olds; and clearly I can't depend on that stupid, oblivious 25 year-old to wake up – so I have got to know – when exactly do men wake up and start behaving like adults?"

With little remorse Jeremy answered empathically, "When our wives tell us to."

\- Kitchen –

Bass laughed as Danni's entourage followed her into the kitchen and continued to listen to her discuss potential uses for the items she had selected. He never should have doubted her strength, she was testing her admirers in the best way she possibly could – expecting Walnut's idiot great grandson to listen to all of her interests and respond in an intelligent manner; while forcing John to either engage in the fight or give her up to a less worthy opponent. Leaning toward Miles, Bass asked, "You think Grant is gonna smarten up? I mean have you ever seen someone act so stupid?"

Nearly choking on his drink, Miles laughed as he replied, "Yeah her father was a world class idiot when he tried to deny his interest in her mother. In fact if I hadn't forced you to wake up, I still might not have grandchildren."

Shaking his head, Bass retorted, "Yeah, let me tell you something Captain Oblivious; I was very aware of Charlotte and how much I wanted her, I was trying to be respectful of my best friend. You however had no idea Nora was panting after your moronic ass for years.

* * *

\- 22 years earlier –

Bass sat behind his desk with a half empty bottle of Jack and full plate of untouched lunch. From beside the open door Jeremy turned to Miles and whispered, "Can't you just let him date your daughter? We know he loves her, so it's not just sex and if this keeps up much longer I'm defecting to Texas to work for Walnut."

"I am surrounded by stupid. I have a daughter that thinks this idiot walks on water, Charlotte has a best friend that seems to think every single man in the Militia is a viable member of her partying pool, and you seem to think I can fix this mess." Miles muttered as he moved forward and grabbed the bottle before taking a sizeable gulp. Pushing the plate forward, "Dumbass, eat the food, sober up and just remember that if you have sex with my daughter while you are dating her I will kill you."

Miles walked out and collided with a waiting Nora, "Hi, I was just going for a ride and wanted to know if you would like to join me? I was thinking we could go out to the lake and swim?"

Shaking his head, Miles kept walking, "I've got a Militia to run Nora, I am sure you could find any number of men interested in guarding you while you swim; they seem to pant after you every minute they have off."

Jeremy looked stunned at his clueless friend Miles and the clearly disappointed young woman whose previously smiling face now sported a defeated grimace; then turned to watch Bass stuffing his face full of food with a renewed interest in life. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

* * *

\- present day –

Leaning over Bass hissed, "I think I am going to help fix this problem; play along." Standing to get everyone's attention Bass suggested, "Frank, I think you need to head over to the college; my guards said something about needing to drag Ross out of a young lady's room and having no idea where Troy was… I know your father was hoping that he would not get into too much trouble and that you would help with that…"

Shaking his head Frank stood and smiled at Danni, "I'm sorry, but I need to figure out what my brother is up to now." Without waiting the boy pointed the guards toward the door and the party exited toward the stables.

Shaking his head at the speedy departure, Bass kicked at Miles' shin and he yelped before asking, "Hey Princess, Can you show me what you found?"

Moving across the room, Bass pushed John in the middle of the back and toward the courtyard door. Minutes later the pair was outside and Bass was confirming they were alone before he began speaking. "John, for 7 years I have trusted you to protect and care for my little girl and you have done an excellent job of ensuring no one has hurt her during that time."

With a reserved tone John looked to the man he had come to admire deeply, "Thank you, sir. I have tried to live up to your expectations, I know how very important Danni is to everyone."

Smiling as he spoke, Bass continued, "You know I married her mother when she was 19. I had known her, her whole life and, as I am sure you are aware there is quite a difference in our ages." Bass paused a moment, but motioned for the boy to remain silent. "Charlotte had decided I was worth the effort long before I was willing to acknowledge that she was no longer the little girl that had bossed her father and I around for so many years. I was lucky, Charlotte is as stubborn as her father – always has been; so she wasn't willing to compromise." Bass paused and walked deeper into the gardens before continuing, "Let me tell you a story, Miles has been my best friend since we were 5 – I recognized that in you and Pike, that was why I selected the two of you. In a lot of ways, you remind me of Miles. Miles is all about duty, about family; he can read a military situation in seconds and knows exactly what to do to reach the best possible outcome; but reading women – not really his thing; he's the silent, brooding Charlie Swan type… you know – the stand-up guy that can't really discuss this feelings, but would do anything for his little girl…". Bass stood for a moment before realizing this boy had no idea what he was talking about, actually it wouldn't be much longer before no-one was around who would remember electricity; in a different world he might have devoted all of his energy to restoring power, but with Charlotte he could see the advantages – she kept talking about nature healing and how Aaron had taught her about that in school, and how animals populations were renewed; wait he was veering off track. "I would do anything for my girls that is something Miles and I have in common." Looking to make sure John was paying attention, "I would even give you permission to marry my little girl…". Bass saw the stunned look and stopped the boy before he replied, "Before you deny your interest let me finish this – Claire would have waited forever for Robert to notice her; but Danni won't. Danni wants someone to want her, she's like me that way. Neither Charlotte or I want to see her settle for someone that just isn't worthy of her affection, so I am just going to say it – Danni has grown into a wonderful woman and if you wait any longer to show her how you feel then it will be too late; she'll say yes to that idiot. Is that really what you want?"

John stopped moving and sat on the bench along the garden wall. He didn't know how to respond. Long minutes passed before Bass spoke again, "I have business out in Lancaster with the Amish, why don't you ask Danni to take a ride with you to go pick up the items I ordered? You could leave now; before the idiot returns from the fake emergency I sent him on…"

* * *

\- several hours later –

Claire threw open the door to her mother's office and charged in; the late afternoon sun cast shadows, but showed the room was without occupants. Frustrated Claire moved back out of the room and down the hall, before crashing into Robert as she turned the corner. "Hey beautiful, what exactly, has got you all flustered?"

Leaning deeper into his chest, Claire sighed, "The guards said the train with your parents and sisters arrived from Washington, D.C. not long ago; my sister is missing; my mother and father are god knows where likely acting like newlyweds since I have been scarred by their behavior multiple times over the course of the last week than in my lifetime – and that is saying something, and my grandpa just told me that my wild, lunatic brothers and uncles are arriving on that same train!"

Amused Robert said, "So basically, it's just like any other day here?"

Pushing back, Claire smacked his chest, "NO! I am a week away from getting married; my dress is not done; my sister is running headlong into a relationship with a cocky idiot, and I am completely afraid your parents are going to hate me!"

Snorting Robert replied, "I… um… I don't even know where to go with that? a) my parent's love you and are thrilled we are doing this; b) I saw your grandfather and he said that your parents drew the short stick and they are at the train station picking up your brothers and uncles, so I am guessing they will also greet my parents – so breathe, c) John has got everything with your sister under control; and most importantly d) I don't care what you were – you could even go naked, all that matters is you marry me. In fact… I think you should be naked, yeah I like that idea!"

Shaking her head in disgust, "I'm sure all of our guests would love that, idiot! Now, what do you mean, 'John has the Danni situation under control'?"

Moving Claire back toward the main hall to be present when the carriages pull up, Robert explained, "Your father sat him down and told him to smarten up and just date her already; then he sent them on a trip to Lancaster to retrieve a few items he purchased. Of course, wanting to help, I might have paid the driver to accidently have a 'carriage problem' after they arrive that forces them to stay the night…"

Claire looked at her fiancé stunned; his proud smile clearly told her he really liked his plan. Men really could be stupid, "Were you thinking a double wedding was a good idea?"

Confused Robert looked at her and responded, "What?"

"You arranged for my sister to spend the night with John away from my insanely protective father. First, you need to promise me you will never repeat that information again, because I'm more interested in being a wife than a widow – and when my father finds out Danni isn't coming home tonight, he'll kill someone. Then he will expect John and Danni to marry immediately, because I know my sister and, where I have failed to get you to have sex with me, she won't fail with John."

Robert's face shrunk into a grimace and realized the flaws in his plan, "Maybe we should grab a pair of horses and join them, you know, get out of the line of fire?"

Before Claire could reply the main door was throw open and 4 boys charged through, running directly by the couple with barely a yelled hello. Turning Claire noticed her father and mother talking animatedly as they entered with John's parents and Robert's parents. Bass looked up before calling up to them, "Look who we found at the train station! And they brought John's family for the celebration, isn't that wonderful?"

Barely moving her lips, Claire whispered up to Robert, "Great, his family is already here for the wedding." Then taking his hand, she moved forward to greet her soon-to-be in-laws.


	8. Ch 8: Best of Intentions

Hi - so this is a bit shorter than I originally thought it would be, but I felt like these two scenes needed to be independent of anything else. Thanks so much for all those who have been reading this and I hope you like this new chapter. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. - B

* * *

Chapter 8: Best of intentions…

Bass paced around the family room trying to determine where his plan had gone so terribly wrong. Miles sat across the room alternating between, practicing on his guitar and making cracks at Bass' expense. It was long past dinner and now, as the sky darkened, servants entered the room to light candles. Minutes later they were followed by a clear irate Charlotte, "Could we have the room please?" She asked and waited for the servants to leave, before looking at her father with a death glare.

Chortling, "Oh, HELL NO! I am way to excited to watch this; there is no way you are getting rid of me."

Slamming the door closed Charlotte rounded on her husband and father before snarling, "Fine you were there at lunch, so you can help explain where my daughter is!" Then turning on her husband, she asked, "Where is my daughter, Bass? And why have I been hosting both John and Robert's families alone for the last 30 minutes, when you excused yourself specifically to find out where John and Danni are?"

With a shiver, Bass held out his hands and tried to respond, "I had… I just thought… this idea I had seemed like a really good one. I mean, it really made sense to me."

Miles snorted in between uncontrollable, howling laughter from across the room. Bass growled at him, "GET OUT!"; but Miles simply laughed harder before responded, "I wouldn't miss this for the world! This is the crowning moment of stupidity of your lifetime – and that is saying something."

With hands on her hips, Charlotte said, "Oh, yes! Please stay – you were there when he thought this idea up, so you should help him explain to me where my daughter is and what exactly you thought you were doing when you sent her off with a man, in which, she is very interested."

Bass looked very contrite and more than a little worried, but attempted to explain, "I thought you wanted her to stay here. You kept crying that you were losing both your little girls and Texas was so far away, and if John didn't step up soon Danni would settle for that idiot; so I figured… if I encouraged John to take her on a little trip – somewhere completely safe, and close; maybe she wouldn't up and marry, and she wouldn't leave us…" as his rambling came to an end Bass almost looked as sad and desperate as she felt about losing their girls to adulthood.

Dropping into the nearest chair, Charlotte sighed and gave into her tears, "I don't have a response for that – I don't want her to leave for Texas – I don't believe Frank can make her happy; and we are losing Claire… I can't do this! I'm not ready for them to be adults."

Standing Miles crossed the room and began to rub his little girl's back, "I'm still not ready to let you go; and I thank God every day we share this house, because I never had to let you go."

Kneeling before his wife, "Hey, I'll fix this, I promise. Besides, how was I supposed to know they were going to get stuck in Lancaster together alone for the night? I'll fix it; I swear!"

Charlotte looked up and let Bass wrap his arms around her, "I know you meant well and I believe you when you say you are going to make this better, but how exactly are you going to do that?"

* * *

\- Lancaster –

John nervously looked around the room they had been offered for the evening. The wife of the blacksmith that they had been sent to meet with had offered the only spare bedroom they had in the house. God, this had seemed like a good idea when the General suggested it, easy even – ride out the 3 hours, meet with the blacksmith to retrieve the swords that were created as a wedding gift for Robert and the crossbow for Claire, then return. Pacing around the room, John had to admit the ride out had been fun. For almost 3 hours it had just been the two of them enjoying the carriage ride; well them and the driver that was now in the barn attempting to address the broken axle. They had started out talking about how hard it would be for each of them to be without Robert and Claire. They were both glad that the couple had delayed leaving for Peru until a week after the wedding instead of their original departure date of tomorrow. But as Danni put it, 'she had never spent a single night away from her sister' – she had even muttered that she wasn't sure who she was without her sister. He wasn't sure if he had helped when he admitted that he didn't know what he was going to do without his brother. But after a few miles of silence, John leaned into her shoulder and said, "I'm not worried about you; you grew into an amazing woman and you will be fine until they return." When she looked up at him in shock at his words John realized he meant it; she hadn't been the wild, little flirt he had originally met in a long time. It was like waking up, she really was beautiful. After that moment he had spent the rest of the ride getting to know the adult she was now and not the child he had treated her like for years. But there was getting to know her and there was sharing a bedroom, forget how he was going to explain this to her father. John continued to pace the room, he had asked for a second blanket and pillow and Margaret had smiled and given him pair of warm quilts, before she had taken Danni to find something for her to sleep in. Minutes later a soft knock came at the door before it was slowly opened and Danni stepped in wearing a thick, neck to ankle, loose fitting dress. John would have laughed if he hadn't been so relieved for the shapeless covering.

Burying her face in her hands, Danni giggled before looking back up and mouthed, "I look ridiculous."

Grinning, John moved behind the folding screen and to remove his jeans and shirt; as he prepared for a night on the floor he spoke to her from behind the partition, "I think what you're wearing is perfect – it's like your father is right here to make sure nothing will ever happen to you." When he didn't hear a response he had wondered how she had fallen asleep so quickly.

Stepping out from behind the divide, John was confronted by a look that melded sadness with a level of anger he had never seen on her face – she nearly vibrated. Finally finding her voice, Danni disillusionedly uttered, "Yeah, I get it, even 3 hours away you have so little interest in me that you're happy I'm wearing 10 yards of head-to-toe fabric. Don't worry, I would never force you to do anything." As the tears started she continued, "You know, some men actually think I am attractive. Frank said he's been dreaming about me since the last time he saw me, but no – not you." Defeated she curled up in a ball on the far corner of the bed.

Dazed, John stared at her back confused. What had he said that set her off? He finally realized how interested he was and some random comment about bed clothes had just pushed her away from him – and he'll just bet that idiot had dreams about her for the last 3 years. When they return he was going to have a long talk with Frank and beat the shit out of him. Standing watching Danni, John realized he needed to fix this, he had to fix this before it got further out of hand. Moving around the room he knelt in front of her and gently pushed away the strands of hair from her face. "You're wrong – it may have taken me a while to wake up and see what was directly in front of me, but I do want you. I said I was glad for the miles of fabric, because there is a great many things I would like to do with you and I am positive that none of it should happen tonight – before I have even taken you out on a date, before we have even kissed. If you had come in here wearing something that showed your amazing body I would have had an impossible time controlling myself, as it is, it is still going to be very hard knowing you are so close; but we are going to do this right and the first step is you are going to kick that dumbass womanizer back to Texas."

With sad, hopeful eyes, Danni looked into his eyes, clearly attempting to read the truth of the situation. "You?"

It had only been one word, but John knew what she was asking, "Yes, I want you! But we are doing this right, so get under the covers and I will go sleep across the room under those quilts; and tomorrow we will start dating – start doing this right."

Lifting her head, Danni offered, "You could share the bed. I won't try anything now that I know – I like you're idea of 'doing it right'."

Trembling John said, "No, I only have so much self-control and sharing a bed with you would push me far beyond my limits." Standing, John helped her under the covers, before extinguishing the candles and wrapping himself in the quilts across the room on the far wall.


	9. Ch 9: The Next Morning

Hi all - hopefully people are still reading and I am so thankful for all the support and feedback. I spent a few weeks away with family and then stumbled a bit trying to tie together this chapter, but I feel like it is ready - at least I hope it is ready. I definitely intend to spend most of the weekend writing. Hope you all enjoy. - B

* * *

 **Chapter 9** : The next morning…

Charging down the corridor the four rambunctious friends rounded the corner and crashed into a disapproving Miles, who seemed to have known they were coming. "Boys, wanna tell me what's going on? And why it's happening this early in the morning?" Miles supposed he had gone soft, in the beginning when they had first walked from South Carolina, when they had first formed the Republic he had been lean and ropey, muscular from years as a marine and then fighting to survive; but now with years of easy access to food and a warm bed that was where he preferred to be in the morning. Looking down at his sons and grandsons he slowly pulled out the four eggs from behind his back and began juggling them. Though he preferred to be asleep, he would have to acknowledge that the look on their faces was fun. "None of you would happen to know who was kind enough to leave me breakfast in slipper? I usually prefer my eggs cooked, but it was very thoughtful… in fact I am wondering how many other people are being treated to…"

At that moment Miles heard screaming through the walls, "DAMN IT! NOAH! NATE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Bellowed Bass.

Staring down at the boys, he could see them try to decide if retreat was an option; without a beat Miles stopped juggling the eggs and pointed at the door, "I advise you go in."

As Noah and Nate moved toward the door, Marcus said, "Well then, we will be going." Jake and he turned and headed away from their irate brother-in-law's room.

Laughing, Miles barked, "I don't think so, a Marine never leaves a man behind; or haven't you learned that at the academy yet?"

Dropping their heads, Marcus and Jake followed their nephews to face the firing squad. Miles turned and moved to return to Nora and his warm bed, wondering how often during the last 20 years his sleep had been interrupted by a child or grandchild and how many mornings in the coming summer months he would be dealing with the mischief these boys create and the havoc in their wake…

* * *

\- 20 years earlier: May –

Miles slowly began to stir, feeling the perfect naked bottom pushed against his hardening shaft, he grinned – this was one hell of a way to wake up. Sliding his hand down the flat stomach he grinned, he still didn't have a clue what a 22 year-old Nora saw in his old self, but he sure wasn't going to complain if she wanted to have sex with him. He really loved this body, soft in all the right places and a nicely rounded butt that was making waking up this morning his new favorite birthday memory. Nora began to wiggle that bottom deeper into his groin before her throaty sleepy morning voice questioned, "Are you just going to let your hands wander or is your body telling me you are up for some morning fun?"

Grinning, Miles quickly rolled on top of her and pinned her deep into the soft feather mattress. "Oh, I am definitely ready for some fun." Lowering his lips to the side of her neck, Miles began to suckle on the spot below her ear. Seconds later, the sound of retching distracting Miles before he leapt out of bed in response to Bass screaming demand, "GUARDS, GUARDS! GET THE DOCTOR! HELP, WE NEED HELP!"

Miles leapt from the bed and ran to the sound of his best friend's screams. Looking around the outer sitting room, Miles observed his daughter sitting on the floor against a chair, leaned over a bucket vomiting; and Bass hovering nearby continuing to beg for help. Confused Miles asked, "Bass, shut it! She got drunk, it happens."

"I am not drunk." Charlotte responded and then lifting her head screamed, "OH GOD! WHY are you naked?" Miles looked down before quickly grabbing a pillow to cover him. As he did she asked, "and why is my best friend wearing your robe and eyeing your ass from your bedroom door?"

Before he could respond Charlotte bent her head and vomited what little remained in her stomach. A green looking Bass gently rubbed her back, looking as if he might spew himself. Moments later Charlotte lifted her head and explained, "a) I haven't drank in almost a month, so I am not hungover; b) gross that you were naked with my best friend, and c) I don't need a doctor, I already know what's wrong." Miles dropped into a chair devastated that something was wrong with his little girl. Charlotte sat back, clearly starting to feel better and closed her eyes for a moment before attempting to smile, "Happy Birthday – you're going to be a grandpa."

From the doorway Nora laughed, clearly there would be no returning for a morning romp, but the sight of Bass nearly fainting at learning he was going to be a father and Miles sitting stunned, wearing a pillow was certainly entertaining.

Turning toward her husband Charlotte reached for his hand and slipped it over her belly, "We are going to be parents." Grinning broadly Bass kissed her forehead and pulled Charlotte into his arms.

"Damn it Bass, I told you no sex with my daughter." But there was no heat in his words and there seemed to be a wistful grin that spread across his features.

* * *

\- Present Day –

Miles slid back into bed, deciding Bass could handle the boys, and snuggled up to his wife. Nuzzling her neck, Miles whispered, "Hey sexy, I was thinking you could wake up and reward your hero for protecting you from our sons' antics?"

Wiggling her ass, Nora sleepily giggled, "Oh, my hero! How can I ever repay you from protecting me from your and Bass' little clones?"

Slowly Miles ghosted his hand over her hip and around to slide his finger into her wet heat. Running his hand along the inside of her thigh, he lifted her leg and slid it gently back and over his own. Placing kisses down her spine along the center of her neck, he thrust into Nora as she moaned at the feel of his body against her own. Continuing to drive into her from behind, Miles moved his hand back to her curls and pushed her toward her own orgasm. Nora arched into his touch and shouted his name in climax. Miles continued to lunge forward as he rode out her pleasure before pulling out and finishing a long spurt against her rounded backside.

* * *

\- Lancaster –

Margaret turned to her husband as they stood outside the silent guest bedroom, "Are you sure?"

Nodding he gently slid open the door and noticed the boy sleeping on the floor in the far corner of the room; and the young girl sleeping under the covers atop the bed. Turning back to his wife, "I'll be down stairs, you can wake them now."

A half an hour later the two young people descended the staircase to join their hosts for breakfast. As they entered Margaret placed plates in front of them and her husband lifted his head and slid a sealed paper across the table; "Your carriage is fixed so you can get started home and I have a note for General Monroe. I trust you can deliver it for me?"

John nodded between bites of egg and pocketed the note. When breakfast had ended, John stood extending his hand, "I appreciate your kindness and the assistance with the carriage; and I know my friend Robert will love the craftsmanship of the swords." The man simply nodded and walked the young couple out the door to the waiting carriage. After turning and shaking their hosts hand, John watched as Danni moved to wait along the side of the carriage for him to help her up and tried to sustain a chuckle; he knew damn well this independent woman didn't need his help but he sure wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to put his hands on her if she would let him. Moving behind her John quickly grabbed her by the hips and tossed her up into the carriage. He was rewarded with her laughter at the surprise of his fast movement. Hopping up, John fell into the seat alongside Danni and called to the driver to start, before turning and asking, "So beautiful, were you really going to pretend you needed my big, strong arms to help you?"

Giggling Danni bumped her shoulder into his broad chest and responded, "Oh, that's been a move of mine since before we met. My dad even threatened to transfer a member of the family's guard to the borderland when he tried to help me get on my horse. Of course, I might have told that same solider I was 14 when I was actually 12, but that is just a little thing…"

Laughing John responded, "Oh yeah, I remember your early moves. You almost got me fired less than a month into the job when you went off and kissed some North Carolina farm boy."

Burying her head in her hands, Danni shook at the memory of that day, "Ugh that was the worst! You can't image how awful it was to have 'the sex talk' with first my father and then my mother and my grandma Nora – even worse Claire was so angry with me because she had to listen to the same lectures."

Bumping shoulders John asked, "The sex talk huh? What did you learn? Anything you think would help us?"

Shaking her head Danni responded, "Oh, I'm sure you would love his ideas – he said that boys know very little about sex except their own pleasure – God knows that was uncomfortable to hear. He said it was an extremely painful thing for a woman to experience – I had some doubts about that, mostly because my parents have so many kids and they seem to be perpetually caught in compromising positions – rumor has it just a few days before my mom took over, her and dad were going at it in the office. My grandma Nora spent – what felt like hours – explaining why she was so very wrong not to wait to have sex with my grandfather…" at that she shuddered before continuing, "and they all three seemed to agree that if a man truly loved me he would wait, he wouldn't try to take advantage or force me to do something I wasn't ready for, but the best part was when my grandfather stepped in and simply said, 'I'll kill anyone who touches you before you are married'; so I gotta say – you may not realize it, but sleeping on the floor last night told me more about you than your words ever could." With those words Danni looked up into his eyes and waited to hear his response.

Leaning down, John kissed her forehead before responding, "You matter to me. It took me a long time to admit that – even to myself, but treating you with respect – hopefully… it lets you know that I value our friendship, I value you as a person. Don't get me wrong, you are beautiful and have a great body, but you are talented and funny and caring and as much as I want to have sex with you – and by the way… you would love sex with me; I want a life with you."

Cuddling into his arms, Danni added, "I want a life with you too – tell me how you would want to spend that life…"

Holding her tight, John thought for a moment before responding, "If I could pick a life… we would get married and take over my father's farm. We'd have as many children as you would agree to, but mostly we would just live a quiet life. You would make me fat with all your wonderful cooking, and each night we would sit on the porch and watch our kids play while the sun sets. To me – that would be the best life…"


	10. Ch 10: The talk

Hello - I had a lot of fun with this one, so hopefully you all enjoy! Thanks for all the support and feedback, I love hearing what you all think - B

* * *

 **Chapter 10** : The Talk…

Several hours later, Bass watched as the carriage holding his daughter, and what he assumed was her guard turned boyfriend, rolled up in front of the hall. The pair sat disturbingly close and was laughing, clearly unaware he was waiting. Bass reminded himself that he preferred John to Frank, before his mouth dropped open in shock at the pair started to kiss. 'Aww, hell,' he thought that wasn't so bad, he could handle this… wait maybe not, was that tongue and his hands seemed to be moving where? "OH, HELL NO!"

The two jumped apart at the sound of the irate father waiting on the steps and Danni gave a guilty smile. "Hi Daddy…";

With a slightly sickened look John simply responded, "Sir", before jumping down from the carriage and reaching up to help Danni. After she was settled on the ground she boldly walked up to her father, as though he had seen her do nothing more shocking than reading alone in the family room; before patting his chest and kissing his cheek. Well his girl sure had style, or possibly she just knew she had her father wrapped around her little finger, though he guessed John was right there with him.

Smiling at his little girl, Bass nodded and said, "Your mother and sister are waiting in the kitchen for you – something about a pre-wedding girl's lunch."

John stood at the base of the stairs and waited until Danni had moved into the house before approaching the General. "Sir, I assure you, at no time was she in any danger and I showed her the same respect I would expect for my sisters." Bass simply nodded and waited for the young man to continue. After a few moments of uncomfortable staring, John remembered the note in his pocket, "Sir, I was instructed to give you this upon my return."

Bass took the offered paper and examined the wax seal, before cracking it open. The words on the paper simply read, 'Thanks for the business. Your man slept on the floor.' Nodding in relief at the words on the paper, "I appreciate that you kept her safe. My children are very important to me; I don't want to think about what my world would be like without them – what I would have become without Charlotte or our children. Someday – an incredibly long time from now…" Bass said with deliberate calm and a menacing look, "you will understand what it is like to love a child of your own and you will understand that protecting them, keeping them safe is your only priority."

Plucking up the courage John replied, "Currently, and for quite some time now, keeping Danni safe has been my only priority. And though it will be a while before she and I are ready to have a family of our own… I would guess that we might be ready before you are; much the same way, I suspect you and the new President Monroe were ready to have children long before General Matheson was prepared to be a grandfather."

Bass nodded, the boy clearly had more of a spine than he expected – definitely a good thing if he planned on a relationship with Danni. In response, Bass simply said, "Your parents arrived yesterday with Robert's parents; they said something about taking your sisters out to see the markets. I am sure if you walked around to the stables you could join them before they leave." With that Bass turned and walked up the stairs followed by his guards.

\- Kitchen –

Danni stood and watched her mother and Claire laughing as they picked over the platters of food. Two more days and the wedding would be here, followed by Claire's departure – who knew when the next time the three of them could enjoy another of these lunches together… Moving into the room, Danni slipped her arms around her mother's back and kissed her cheek. "Too hungry to wait for me?" she asked with a laugh despite the tears in her eyes.

Claire hopped up and threw her arms around her sister, screaming "Group HUG!"

Charlotte laughed at her girls, but also found she couldn't quite disagree with Danni's tears – how had they gone from those tiny bundles to these beautiful woman.

* * *

- 19 ½ years earlier –

Charlotte sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching the fire burn. She had spent most of the day incredibly uncomfortable; she was thrilled the ball had been cancelled due to the impending birth of her twins, but not even the lighting of the Christmas tree at sunset had helped to improve her mood. Hitting her husband, Charlotte gripped, "Bass, my back aches and it is all your fault."

From across the room, Miles chuckled at Bass' discomfort. Nora smacked his shoulder chiding, "That is you daughter that is so uncomfortable, so show some sympathy." Then turning to her friend, "It's getting late, it has to be close to midnight; do you think it would help to go up to bed and lay down?"

Without waiting for a response Bass popped up and scooped her up, "A great idea – Santa won't deliver your gifts, if you're not in bed…"

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte responded, "Put me down before you hurt yourself! I'm huge!"

Kissing her forehead, Bass laughed and simply said, "Please, you are still light as a feather." As he turned toward the door, Bass almost dropped her a second later when Charlotte screamed in pain. Miles bolted up and steadied Bass' hold on his daughter while she screamed in pain. Thrusting her forward, Bass commanded, "You get her upstairs, if I run I can catch up to Ben." Grabbing the pendant before leaving, Bass screamed after Ben as he ran down the hallway. Miles moved into the hallway carrying, a now calmer Charlotte, and watched as his hysterical best friend begged his brother to get a neo-natal monitor operational. "You have to help her, you can't leave her in pain…"

As Miles moved toward the stairs, he listened while Ben tried to explain why he couldn't get a machine operational. A second later Miles thrust Charlotte toward a waiting guard and barked, "Get her upstairs and into bed." Then turning to the other guard, "You find Maggie, she's likely in her room, and tell her Charlotte is in labor." With that Miles turned back to his daughter, "Don't worry, I will get the gun away from your idiot husband and get him up stairs."

Charlotte found herself moving quickly up the stairs and toward her room. Maggie stood waiting at the door and Charlotte started to say something, before she stopped startled at suddenly feeling wet. Looking up at the guard she added a quick, "sorry?" before doubling over at the feel of another contraction.

Maggie barked orders at the guard, "Get her in the room and then go to my room and get the basket of towels and blankets." Maggie dropped her bag just inside the door she opened for the young man and reached up to help Charlotte stand. After the door closed she helped Charlotte strip and slip on a nightshirt, before she settled her onto the bed. "How close together are the pains?" Maggie asked as she moved to get her bag from beside the door.

Breathing like she had been instructed to do, Charlotte waited out the pain before answering, "The first really sharp one happened just a few minutes ago in the family room; we barely got up the stairs before the second one happened."

Nodding Maggie moved to sit at the foot of the bed and positioned Charlotte's legs, "Well let's take a look where we are at… Um, a, how long ago was that first pain?"

Confused Charlotte said, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Maggie responded, "but you appear to be almost fully dilated. You can't have just had one pain a few minutes ago."

Charlotte panted as the pain returned, then said "Well no. I've had back pains all day, but I figured you said that could go on for days."

Shaking her head, Maggie corrected, "I also said you needed to tell me when it happens." Patting her leg to calm her patient, "You've been in labor most of the day, we will have to see how fast this progresses."

\- Downstairs –

Miles shook his head as Bass continued to alternatively rant at Ben demanding a working neo-natal monitor and plead for drugs to make Charlotte's pain disappear. Ben seemed to be holding his own; granted he was far from effective in explaining why he could not provide either the drugs or the long defunct machine; but the rant was likely to wear Bass out a bit and depending on how long this labor took – a calmer Bass would be more helpful. Deciding Ben had this under control, Miles moved toward Bass. Slapping him on the center of his back, Miles said, "Might want to consider putting the gun down or maybe even stopping this idiotic argument and checking on Charlotte…". With that Miles moved down the hallway before calling out, "I'm gonna go find some Jack, so we can celebrate the arrival of my grandchildren. Don't forget to head up stairs before you miss everything."

Bass seemed startled by Miles' words enough to lower his gun and start to listen to Ben explain why Charlotte was going to have to handle this like everyone else. Twenty minutes later Bass had dropped his gun into the hand of a waiting Militia guard and Ben was directing him up the stairs. As they reached the top step, Bass paused at the sound of a baby's cries. Looking at Ben he asked, "Is that… I mean, that's my child – right?"

Nodding and smiling, Ben responded, "Yeah, those strong lungs belong to your little girl or boy; you probably should go in and be with Charlotte."

Wobbling as the realization struck him, Bass reached for the wall to steady himself. Bending over he breathed deeply until the woozy sensation passed and then reached for the door knob. Stepping inside he scanned the room, before his eyes landed on Charlotte in the bed and Maggie helping his second child into the world. Baby two was red and wrinkly and quieter then baby one, but perfect. Quickly moving to Charlotte's side, Bass kissed her forehead and brushed away her hair before whispering in her ear, "Hey beautiful, you did it. God you are so amazing – stronger than I could ever be, they're here – both of them are here and safe. One of them is loud like Miles…"

"Bass!" Charlotte grabbed his attention, "Girls? Boys? One of each? Hair? Eye color? Fingers? Toes? Where are they, I want to hold them!"

Bass looked at her confused, but Maggie moved toward them smiling. Handing one blanket wrapped bundle to Charlotte, she said, "This is your oldest daughter. She has a great set of lungs, wants everyone to know she is here and has 10 fingers and 10 toes; wisps of blonde hair and the same blue eyes that every baby has – though with the two of you as parents that blue is likely her actual eye color." Maggie made sure Charlotte had a solid hold on the baby before returning to the basket to grab the second baby, "and this is her twin sister and though she is quieter I would guess they are identical."

Bass settled himself onto the bed next Charlotte had took hold of his little girl. "Wow – they're perfect and beautiful! Oh, thank God! They look just like you."

Tired, Charlotte shook her head at her husband's goofy smile. "We need to name them. Are we still going with your sisters' names?"

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Bass beamed at the quiet baby that seemed to study her father, "This one's a thinker. My sister Claire was a thinker, sweet and quiet." Then leaning over to look at the baby in his wife's arms, Bass whispered, "You my bossy little talker should be named after your uncle Danny."

Charlotte laughed, but nodded, "I like that idea… Danielle and Claire – those sound like perfect names."

* * *

\- Present Day –

Charlotte wiped the tear on her daughter's cheek, "Take a seat sweetie, we are going to have a talk."

The sisters looked at each other both confused and curious. "Ok Mom, what are we talking about?" asked Claire.

Pausing at the question, Charlotte considered what prompted this lunch conversation. Delaying the start, she reached for a sandwich off the platter and nibbled on it for a few moments before speaking. Finally, Charlotte looked at her girls and began, "You, Claire are days away from getting married; and Danni you seem to have found yourself a special young man as well. The two of you and I have something in common – you see my father made sure that I was… protected, yeah let's say protected, from ever being alone with a boy. In fairness, I never wanted to date anyone other than your father, so I didn't argue with my father about the lack of dates."

Interrupting Danni said, "Mom, do you have a point?"

Cupping her daughter's chin, Charlotte launched back into her speech, "Yes, I have a point. I think we need to have a real conversation about sex." Ignoring their groans, she continued, "I didn't have anyone to ask questions about what it would be like to have sex for the first time, what I was supposed to do, what it would feel like and how I could make it good for my husband…"

Dropping her head to the table Claire shuddered before whining, "Please, we are begging you! You have got to stop! We don't want to talk about you and dad having sex!"

Shaking her head, "Yes, I get that, but once you get past the idea that I am your mother; I have to believe it would be easier to just ask any questions you have instead of not knowing what to expect."

Danni asked, "Well if you didn't have anyone to talk to what did you do?"

Thankful that Danni was open to the conversation, "Well, your grandma Nora had lost hope that your grandfather would notice her so she had decided to have sex with a boy she was dating that was a Militia solider. When I told her I was nervous – that I didn't know what to expect or do, she told me about her experience. She told me the first time was painful, but that after that it wasn't so bad. She said I really would just have to lay there and let the boy do what he wanted." Charlotte paused to see the look of horror on their faces.

Finally Claire questioned, "But if that was all there was to sex then why would you choose to have sex with dad so often? I mean, let's be honest – we've all been traumatized by walking in on you."

Nodding, Charlotte responded, "That's not what sex is; at least it has never been my experience. Your father loves me, and it did hurt a bit the first time, but he always made sure I enjoyed our time as a couple. The best advice I can give you is trust your husband. And, yes – you need to wait until you are married to John. Talk to him, tell him what your fears are; what feels good, what you want to try or what you don't understand – if you are ready to be married and you trust a man enough to marry him, then you better talk to him. You need to figure out together what works for both of you; what you find fun, what feels amazing." Charlotte paused to see that both girls were listening; for two that seemed so reluctant to have this conversation they seemed to be paying attention now. "You need to know that the only full proof way to ensure that you don't get pregnant is to not have sex. But, for a married couple – a couple that loves each other and wants to feel that love, you need to know that there are ways to reduce your risk of getting pregnant before you are ready…"

* * *

\- Upstairs in the family room –

Miles poured another drink before handing a glass to Bass, "So I am guessing, since you haven't changed the wedding to a double ceremony and John is not dead that nothing happened."

"No, the boy seems to respect my little girl enough to wait." Bass responded before taking a swallow of the Jack.

"Or…" Miles started, "John actually learned my personal motto – keep the stupid to a minimum, and I am guessing that he figured waiting was less painful than dying."

A few minutes passed before Bass spoke again, "Charlotte is in the kitchen explaining sex to Danni and Claire. I'm not ready for this!"

Quaking with laughter, Miles asked, "Do you remember when my brilliant little girl almost called off the wedding after she had the sex talk?"

"What I remember, you moron; is that your wife used scare tactics and bad information to send poor Charlotte into a panic."

Miles tossed a pillow at Bass before responding, "Hey, she wasn't my wife at the time, so I am not responsible for any misinformation she gave."

Rolling his eyes, Bass responded, "Yeah, but your refusal to actually help, meant we had to 'ask' Jeremy to find a woman in the Militia that could sit and talk with her."

Polishing off the drink in his hand, Miles shrugged before saying, "So, that's how Jeremy met Duncan. Now they are happily married with an adorable son."

Shaking with laugher, Bass stood and cuffed Miles on the shoulder before moving to refill both their drinks, "Sure, hey did I mention that same 'adorable' son told your little Sophia he was done doing her bidding until she was naked?"

Groaning, Miles muttered, "Yes you ass, you have mentioned it several times. I'm not worried; Sophia knows how to handle that boy."


	11. Ch 11: Things you can never forget

Hello - the update is a little shorter than I intended, but I liked the stopping point for the story. Hopefully, people will enjoy reading - comments are always appreciated! And, since it has likely been a few chapters, I neither own nor financially profit from these characters. I will admit to emotionally 'profiting' from reading the feedback - so thank you! - B

* * *

Chapter 11: Things you can never forget…

Danni sat cross-legged in the center of Claire's bed and leaned into Claire's shoulder, "I don't know who is more excited Maddie and Eve with their princess dresses for the wedding, or Robert's sisters, Lola and Molly, with all the Militia guards to choose from…". Claire rolled her eyes at the comment, but laughed at Maddie and Eve dancing with each other as they waited for the seamstress to check for any final alterations. Nora stood off to the side helping Sophia out of her dress.

Entering the room, Charlotte observed the mayhem and shook her head before commanding attention from her daughter and sister, "FREEZE! The two of you need to take those dresses off before you ruin them and I make you spend the entire wedding in your rooms. The girls laughed, but did as instructed and stripped off the dresses. Charlotte grabbed the dresses off the floor and hung them before shooing everyone but Claire out of the room. As the door shut she turned and watched the seamstress helped her daughter into the wedding gown. Standing quietly, Charlotte watched as the laces were pulled and tied off to create a bow at the base of her waist; she remembered the day she had worn the gown. "I'm so thrilled you wanted to wear my gown. I loved it and I have to say I still remember the look on your father's face when he first saw me. I am sure Robert will be even more struck by your beauty. You look so much better in that gown!" Claire wrapped her arms around her mother and started to cry as she clutched her shoulders. She felt her mother stroking her hair, but said nothing. Moving her hands to her daughter's face, Charlotte smiled and asked, "Why are you crying? I was completely serious, it looks so much better on you!"

Laughing Claire smiled at her mother before responding, "Dad says Danni and I are your little clones, so I can't imagine this dress being anything other than perfect on you!" Kissing her mother's cheek she continued talking, "Thank you for letting me wear this… and thank you for always loving us; making each of us feel special."

Shaking her head Charlotte replied, "You are special, the greatest happiness of my life has been being a mother you and your sisters and brothers. I want you to know, I am so proud of the woman you are; your spirit, your bravery – but… I want you to promise me you'll come home; and I want you to write me letters; and before you say anything or laugh at me – YES, I know you can't mail them, but write them anyway. I want to be able to read them and hear how you feel, and what it is like to see what you are seeing. Promise me?"

Nodding Claire laughed, "So that is why Grandma Nora gave me all those pages and envelopes – she even gave me wax and a seal."

Shaking her head, Charlotte guided Claire back toward the seamstress that waited patiently for the mother-daughter moment to end. "Let's get this dress finished."

* * *

\- 20 minutes later –

Bass watched from down the hall as Charlotte walked out of their daughter's room followed by a woman carrying the wedding dress. He smiled at the memory of that dress…

\- Christmas Eve 22 years earlier –

Bass stood off to the side of the ornate main alter in the Cathedral Basilica of Saints Peter and Paul and examined the vaulted dome of the Catholic Church's main sanctuary. The large brownstone structure was filled with guests from across the republic and dignitaries from Texas. Looking over at Jeremy, Bass smiled before asking, "So… she'll go through with this, right?"

Chuckling, Jeremy slapped his friend on the back and nodded before responding, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that girl would walk from the farthest point in the Republic and slash through whatever armies stood in her way – though I don't have a clue why?"

Shaking his head, Bass responded, "Ha Ha, aren't you the funny man. I am charming and attractive and Charlotte loves me. Now behave or I will regret making you my best man." Then after a quiet moment, Bass continued, "I'm so completely in love with her…"

Snorting Jeremy added, "Yeah, everyone knows that."

Turning to look fully at his friend, Bass clarified, "No, I mean… I can't imagine spending another minute without her as my wife. I feel like, without her, there is nothing that matters – I think if she hadn't come into my world, hadn't taken pity on my old sorry self… I probably would be a drunk, fighting and wandering the countryside."

"Well you will never have to worry about that, never have to be that version of yourself." Jeremy looked past him and nodded at the priest, before saying, "It's time." They moved to the front of the center aisle and waited for the ceremony to begin. The doors at the far end were closed and Bass wondered if every groom felt like this – that mixture of excitement that it was finally happening and fear that she might smarten up and run away. The music started, he had spent weeks assembling a choir and orchestra, determined this day should be perfect. Nora's sister Mia started down the aisle, followed closely behind by Nora, herself. God, that was one insanely hideous dress, it is one thing to make sure the bridesmaids don't outshine the bride; it is another thing entirely to torment your friends. Bass understood why; Charlotte had explained that she could only ensure that Nora would leave her father alone if she took care of the problem. That dress certainly worked as a deterrent. The music changed and a second later he saw a very proud Miles in his full dress uniform step out, before holding out his hand to the side. Bass watched as Charlotte stepped out from behind the door and took her father's hand. She smiled up at Miles, before turning her wide grin turned toward him. Bass whispered in awe, "Oh God! I…WOW… She's stunning." Bass watched, what he was sure was the most amazing sight of his life, as Miles, his best friend, escorted his daughter toward the front of the church. Her dress was a creamy white; the bodice was fitted, giving him a wonderful view of her incredible bosom; the skirt was wide and flowing making her appear the princess he knew her to be; in true Charlotte fashion the dress was simple, no embellishments just the poinsettias she carried. Bass knew he would never see anything as beautiful as this woman, in this moment.

\- Present day –

Bass watched the women as they continued down the hall, likely discussing some last minute dress thing; and wondered what it would feel like to see his little girl in the dress; questioned if he could really do through giving her away…

* * *

Maddie watched her father from behind and waited for him to start down the hallway after her mother. From her perspective this wedding was sure making a lot of people sad, including her… waiting until the hall was empty Maddie moved toward her sister's room. Maddie slipped back into the room, then sliding along the wall, she hopped up onto the bed and waited for Claire to turn her attention to her sister. Claire seemed to be focused on playing with her hair and Maddie wondered if she should say something. However, before she could open her mouth, Claire spoke, "Have you come to keep me company while I decide on a hairstyle?"

Maddie paused for a moment before asking, "Why do you have to leave after you get married? Why can't you just stay here? We all live here! We have always all lived here!"

Rising, Claire moved toward the mulish looking 10 year old and softly sat facing her on the bed. "Maddie… I…"

Wiping the tears that had started to form, the young blonde interrupted, "No! You're leaving and I won't see you anymore, and I need you and if you loved me you would stay here and be my big sister!"

Fighting past her sister's defenses, Claire wrapped her arms around Maddie and rocked her back and forth for a while before speaking. "I love you so very much! And you are surrounded by family that love you. You'll see me again – after Robert and I return from our adventure; we'll live here – I promise."

Maddie cuddled into her sister, but said nothing for a long time. Finally, she whispered, "I still don't understand why you have to go."

Tapping a long finger against the pouting lower lip, Claire smiled, "What do you dream about doing?"

Confused, Maddie tilted her head and thought for a moment before responding, "I am going to go to the University and I am going to write books about the history of the Republic, so everyone will know about all the things that Dad and Grandpa and Mom have done for hundreds and hundreds of years."

Smiling, Claire rose and moved toward her desk. Opening the drawer, Claire pulled out a weathered handmade book, before returning to the bed and sitting next to her sister. "When Mom was maybe your age, she found this book at a market in Boston and Dad, being Dad and wanting to make her happy bought the book for her. An old lady was selling it; she had written it and taken the pictures in it, and even painted the water colors that are mixed in – the old lady had traveled to Peru a long time ago, before the lights went out. She explored Machu Picchu and created this book about the experience. I wasn't more than six when I found it. Dad would read it to me and we would discuss the pictures, and I have just always known I wanted to go see it for myself." Claire delicately opened the book and flipped through the pages. "Since before I was your age, I have dreamed about what it would feel like to stand there. You want to be an author – to tell the story of the Republic so people will know hundreds of years from now; this woman told the story of another empire. I want you to protect it for me while I am gone; and anytime you miss me you can read it."

Unwilling to give up on a good pout too early, Maddie churlishly pronounced, "Mom and Dad hate that you are leaving too!"

Bobbing her head, Claire thought for a moment before responding, "I imagine that they will be sad and that they will miss me as much as I miss them. However, I know they love me and they will support me; and they know I love them – the same way I love you."


	12. Ch 12: Drinks, Dinners and Daughters

Hi all - hope you enjoy the update! Another 'short' update, but they seem to come quicker that way. I love hearing your thoughts - B

* * *

 **Chapter 12** : Drinks, Dinners and Daughters

Miles wandered into the study and watched from just inside the door as Bass stared at his tumbler of whiskey. Despite waiting for several minutes, Bass neither moved nor seemed to realize he was no longer alone. "Hey dumbass, I don't know if you realize it, but the way that glass thing works is you use that weak ass arm to lift the whiskey to your mouth, you tip it toward you and then you swallow."

Shaking his head, Bass rolled his eyes at his best friend's abuse. "Ha, Ha. Grab a glass and sit your ass down."

Moving toward the side board Miles responded, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but as a lowly college professor people don't actually have to listen to you; and let's be clear – it's not like you are some trophy husband that people will want to suck up to in order to get in good with Charlotte."

Taking a swallow out of his glass, Bass gave Miles a look before biting back, "Oh yeah, I guess maybe you should ask your daughter if she thinks I am a trophy husband, because I am pretty confident that she would describe me as a prize! Last night she called me god… oh, or was it she called out 'OH, GOD!' repeatedly?"

"Dick" Miles muttered as he walked toward an arm chair, choosing to smack the back of Bass' head as he moved by him. The sat quietly and drank for another ten minutes before Miles tried again, "If you keep thinking so hard you'll probably burn out that one brain cell you have." When no response came Miles asked, "Seriously Bass, what's wrong?"

"How… I mean…", Bass paused and mulled over his words for a moment before starting again, "…what did it feel like to see Charlotte in her wedding dress that day? I mean… I can't imagine my little baby girl all grown up and in a wedding dress. It's Charlotte's dress, I remember watching her walking toward me and thinking she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen – that I was so unworthy. How, and don't be a dick when I ask this… how did you just turn her over to me? How did you even take that first step up the aisle?"

Miles stared for a long while, "You were my best friend. She loved you and I knew you would make her happy, would always put her first – saw it on your face when you looked down the aisle at her…", Miles reached a hand out and placed it on Bass' knee before continuing, "Here is what is going to happen – Claire is going to come out of the room that her and Charlotte and the rest of the women are using and she is going to look stunning, just like her mother did. And she is going to give you the same shy smile that Charlotte gave me and ask how she looks; and you are going to tell her the same thing that I told her mother – that no-one has ever looked more beautiful. Then you will have your new favorite moment, because Claire will beam a smile so bright and perfect that you will image that there is nothing better than that moment. After all that you take her arm and you turn to face the church; and you look right at Robert… and I am betting that he will give Claire the same look you gave my little girl. After that it is all pretty easy, because you just know." Miles stood, polished off his glass and dropped it on the table before heading to the door. Grasping the handle, he paused, "I'm going to go have dinner with my daughter, and you might want to think about doing the same."

* * *

\- Office of the President: 20 minutes later –

The guard knocked and opened the door slowly before Miles pushed him aside, "Really, I started the Militia you are a member of… you're going to make me wait to be announced?"

"Let him in." Charlotte called out. Lifting her head she watched as her father stepped around the scared, young guard carrying a tray of food. Giving him a puzzled look, Charlotte waited for him to explain.

Placing the tray onto her desk, Miles sat before he spoke, "I thought we could have a father-daughter dinner? You know… spend a little time together."

Smiling at her father, Charlotte lifted the cover off the closer plate and smiled, "I am really going to hate it when Danni is no longer in charge of the kitchens. I'll lose 20 pounds, but I'm going to hate it."

Confused Miles asked, "What? Why would she stop being in charge of the kitchens? She loves it…"

A sad smile crossed Charlotte's face before she answered, "Yeah, but she loves John far more and he wants to go home to North Carolina and be a farmer. We're not talking right away, but sooner than either Bass or I will be ready to let her go."

Nodding Miles grabbed the filo dough that was wrapped around grilled center cut Angus beef, he dipped it in a brandy mustard sauce before popping it in his mouth. "You'll be ok. You have Maddie and the idiot twins…"

"Hey," Charlotte interrupted angrily, "How many times have I told you not to call your grandsons 'the idiot twins'?"

"Relax," Miles said as he popped in another bite before lounging back in his chair. "We both know I say the same thing about your brothers, and it is only because I am struggling to find any of your or Nora's good qualities buried in the pile of bad ones those 4 inherited from Bass and I."

Charlotte finally reached for some of the food and sampled the offerings. They sat in silence for a few moments before she asked, "What do I do if they all leave me someday?"

"You're asking the wrong man. My little girl chose to stay, but I would suggest if that day ever comes, you Bass spend your time with each other." Miles replied.

Waiting a moment Charlotte asked, "Did Bass tell you I tried to convince him that we should have another child?" Lifting her head, she guessed by the look of confusion that the answer was 'no'. "I tried to explain that I was still young enough, but he refused. He said a 64 year old man had no business fathering a child."

Smiling, Miles responded, "Well the idiot is finally maturing."

Shaking her head, Charlotte continued, "Yeah, a few hours later he added that he would be too scared; that too many things could go wrong. Then he really pissed me off talking about how he needed to die first because he wasn't strong enough to live without me – I nearly hit him for talking about dying."

"It's not the worst thing in the world when a father knows that his daughter's husband thinks she is his whole world." Miles said. "And don't worry, at least one of your children will have to be living here… someone will have to step in when you retire."

Chuckling, "Great, so I just need to figure out who will inherit and then I am all set."

* * *

\- Courtyard Gardens –

Bass pulled out the wrought iron chair and waited for Claire to sit before sliding it forward and then taking his seat. He waited as the meal was served before smiling before opening his mouth; "So tell me the truth… when the painter was here today to sketch you for the official portrait in your dress, did you really force your poor cat to sit with you?"

Laughing hysterically Claire looked at her father and smiled, "Yes, I've had Cuddles for 14 years – she's been in every portrait of me since I got her…" her voice drifted off and tears started to fill her eyes. "I've had her for as long as I can remember…"

Reaching across the table Bass took his little girl's hand before speaking, "You are going to be a beautiful bride tomorrow; and I am so proud that you and Robert are following your dream. You have dreamed of traveling for so long, I can't remember you ever talking about anything else. You found a man to love you that supports your dreams, that puts you and what you want first – that is how I know everything is going to be ok. Granted, I should have gotten rid of him back when you were 12 and he gave you those books on China and Italy, but clearly I let your mother convince me it was all very innocent."

Wiping away the tears, Claire rose and moved to hug her father, "I love you daddy. Promise me you and mom will take care of cuddles until I get back?"

Nodding as he held his daughter, and then in a choked voice, "She can sleep in our room." Holding her tightly Bass fought his tears before finally asking, "Promise me you will come back?"

Lifting her head off his shoulder, "I promise – hey, I have a surprise for you…". Confused Bass waited for Claire to explain. "Robert decided we would do the Peru adventure and then, when the boat returned to New Orleans, we would ride the train here to visit you before joining a different boat crossing to London out of Boston. We should be back shortly after our first anniversary."

Bass stared at her hopeful look and grinned. Stretching up he kissed her forehead before responding, "Thank you for making an old man happy. I love you and your siblings so very much, and now I have something to look forward to during this year!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding Day

Hello - I will start with an I'm VERY VERY sorry for the delay - my boss seems to think she should be my priority... anyway. I hope you enjoy this story and I warn you ahead of time it has been a while since Charlotte and Bass had alone time, so this chapter DEFINATELY includes some of that. I would love to hear your thoughts! - B

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Wedding Day**

Yelping Danni rolled over confused for a moment at the source of the kick. Smiling, she looked at the body next to her, softly snoring as the sunlight started to light the room. Stretching her arms above her, Danni repositioned herself against the backboard before gently tapping her sister's shoulder. "Claire – Wake up, Claire." Rolling her eyes, Danni decided that it was easier to share a bed with your twin when they were 5 and small. Watching her sister start to respond she said, "Does Robert know you snore and kick?"

"I don't know? Does John know you hog the covers and you like to sing in the bathtub?" came a snarky, sleepy voice.

Danni wrapped her arms around her sister and kissed the crown of her head, "Nope, but not for lack of trying on my part." She responded.

Claire shook her head and grinned, "Be careful, or dad will kill him before you can marry him." Quietly the twins watched as the sun continued to rise through the massive, east facing, floor to ceiling windows. Nearly 10 minutes had passed before either spoke. Without looking, Claire spoke softly, "I'm really glad we decided to have a night for just the two of us last night. You'll probably be married and settling into farm life before I return – I hate that I am going to miss your wedding."

Danni nearly rolled off the bed laughing, "Are you kidding? At the pace John moves you'll have visited Peru, come back, gone to London and Italy, and had 2 kids before he makes a move to speak to dad."

Rising from bed, Claire moved to the table that held the breakfast trays, "I doubt it – besides, Robert told me Dad already gave John his blessing before you two left for Lancaster… something about hating the idea of you married to Frank."

Chuckling Danni rose to join her sister at the table, "Frank? You have got to be kidding? Did Dad and Grandpa really think I was seriously considering Frank?"

Looking up into her sister's eyes, "We were all a little worried you might settle if John didn't wake up." Reaching toward the plates, Claire served herself half a baked peach filled with granola crumble and drizzled honey in a circular pattern across the top. She watched as Danni reached across the table and used a small, metal microplane to grate nutmeg and cinnamon atop the honeyed peach. "I love you big sis! And I swear that I will bring some amazing ingredient back for you to play with on that farm of yours."

Danni handed a skewer of melon wrapped prosciutto to her sister before serving herself a healthy helping of the summer vegetable frittata that she had instructed the kitchens to cook this morning. "So, I have baked and packed granola for your trip – it will hold up better than anything else I could make."

Claire grinned before standing up and hugging her sister from behind. "Remember, wherever I am you are with me."

* * *

\- On the opposite end of the Hall –

Bass snuggled up behind Charlotte and nuzzled his lips at the base of her neck. "I was thinking…"

A gruff and sarcastic voice emanating from across the room spouted, "Well that must be a refreshing change of pace for you…"

Bass leapt out of bed, startled by Miles presence in his and Charlotte's room, "What the hell? I was having alone time with my wife!"

Shaking his head, Miles supposed he should be happy Bass had clothes on, "My daughter needs to get out of bed and go help your daughter get ready or no one is going to be ready to start this event on time."

From beneath the covers a mumbled, "Get out and I'll get up." Was Charlotte's response.

"Fine, fine, I was just trying to help." Miles added as he rose and walked out of the room.

Charlotte looked at Bass and said, "Ya know, he said those same words after I yelled at him when he offered to assassinate you on the morning of our wedding?"

Then through the closed door came a loud, "I still maintain assassinating Bass before you married him would have helped – it would have saved me years of torment."

Bass flopped down on the bed and scooped Charlotte up before rolling her on top of him, "Thanks for defending me that morning, and for putting up with me all these years."

Smiling down, she kissed his nose and replied, "Well, you had your uses; and it has been a good life."

Squeezing her tighter around the waist with one arm, Bass' other hand slid down and grabbed her ass, "I still have lots of uses and we still have many good years in our life."

With a devilish grin, she smiled and added, "I know. In fact, I arranged for the new president to take a little business trip to the Poconos – thought we could reenact our honeymoon…" Charlotte watched as Bass seemed to drift into the thoughts of their own wedding night.

* * *

\- Charlotte and Bass' wedding day –

Bass stood along the side of the carriage door and grinned. It was mid-afternoon but they needed to leave now if they intended to make the trip to the cabin in the mountains for their weeklong honeymoon. Miles had hated the idea, hating spending Christmas away from his daughter, hated being left in charge, and most of all seemed intent on expressing his extreme hatred for the idea of what would happen on the honeymoon. Watching as Miles gave Charlotte a tight hug, Bass grinned broadly before feeling the slap up side the back of his head, "Hey, what the hell?"

Jeremy moved from behind his friend and said, "I just figured Miles might kill you if he saw that look, so I was saving you."

Bumping his shoulder, "Thanks so much." Bass added then reached out for Charlotte's hand as he helped her up into the covered coach. Turning Bass stuck his hand out to Miles, "Thank you for trusting me, for knowing me enough to know I will always put her first."

For going the hand shake, Miles pulled his best friend into a hug and whispered, "We've been best friends since we were 5. I know what family means to you and I know you love my little girl." Stepping away, Miles turned slightly to motion to the driver as Bass hopped up into the seat alongside his new wife. Miles watched as Bass adjusted the thick woolen blankets to keep he and Charlotte warm in the winter weather. Seconds later the door was closed and the carriage was pulling away, when a young enlisted man appeared with two missives before quickly saluting and departing.

Confused Jeremy looked at his envelope before asking, "When did they stop waiting to see if we had a response?"

Miles scanned the writing on the envelope and groaned, "When Bass instructed him to deliver and run." Tearing open the end, Miles yanked out the letter and unfolded it before silently scanning the page, ' _I, Bass Monroe, being of sound mind and incredible body officially promote my drunk of a best friend to the office of president for the duration of my honeymoon_.' "You better read yours." Miles added before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

Confused Jeremy opened his letter and unfolded the paper before seeing the looping scrawl; ' _Congratulations! You are now commanding general of the Militia._ ' "God, I really hate that moron."

* * *

\- 3 ½ hours later –

Bass peered out the carriage window as it slowed to a stop in front of the slope side condos at the long abandoned ski resort. Grinning he watched as the men that had been sent up the previous week to secure the location and ensure that the home was cleaned, stocked and warmed by fires scattered from view. Bass pushed open the carriage and dropped down before reaching up and scooping Charlotte into his arms. Swinging around, he marched toward the door of the unit directly in front of them.

Charlotte laughed when he kicked the door shut behind them and started directly up the stairs and into a large room with a king sized bed and a wall of windows facing the snow covered mountains. As he plopped her on the bed she noticed the glow of the massive fireplace that made the room feel quite toasty; and the incredibly soft and fluffy fur blanket. "Straight to bed… really?"

Growling Bass moved forward and reached for her; sliding her hips to the end of the bed he smiled a possessive and decidedly predatory grin, "I've waited a long time to make you my wife; naked week begins right now."

Unsure if he was serious, she questioned, "Naked week?"

Slipping the buttons out of the loops on the long cape, Bass kissed the side of neck just below her ear. Then in a soft whisper, "We have so little time alone that I am advocating we spend the entire week naked and in bed."

Smiling Charlotte responded, "How about a counter offer, 2 hikes in the snow, 1 meal each day clothed in the dining room, 1 snow ball fight and 1 happy snow family – snowman, snowwoman, snow baby and 2 snow cats."

Shaking his head, Bass moved on to unbuttoning the buttons down the back of her travel dress, "1 hike in the snow that includes the snowball fight and I let you eat wrapped in a blanket while I feed you…". Standing between her legs, Bass' words drifted off as he slowly unwrapped what he had come to think of as 'his best Christmas present ever.' He slid the fabric down her arms, leaving her enticing chest covered in a lacy camisole. Lifting her hips he slid the dress completely off her body and stepped back to gaze at his wife. Wow, she was his wife. She sat there in a tiny pair of cream colored panties that matched the silky top, white stocking held up by a very sexy garter belt, and a completely Charlotte pair of fur-lined, practical boots that made his smile broaden. Leaving her sitting there for a moment, Bass moved around and grabbed two large pillows that he propped against her back. Returning to his previous spot, he noticed she had kicked off her boots and was sliding off her stockings, "So nice of you to help; but I like the stockings." Bass said with a pout.

Rolling her eyes, "You would! But I hate wearing them and they itch."

Laughing at an answer that was so completely her, Bass kissed her nose, "I love you more than you could possibly imagine." Pushing her back so she was leaning against the pillows and could watch his actions, Bass finished removing the stocking and reached for the panties. She seemed hesitant and placed a hand on his, but Bass just looked up at her with his reassuring smile before responding, "I will never hurt you; I will love you and cherish you for the rest of my life. I need you to trust that, even if you don't understand, that I will make you feel amazing." He waited for her to nod and remove her hand before removing the little swatch of fabric and then sliding his hands up to grasp the bottom of the only remaining fabric. Bass slid it up, intentionally ghosting the sides of her heavy breasts as he lifted it up and off her body. Looking down he was amazed at her stunning, naked beauty – she was finally his. Bass took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. He continued to mold his lips to hers until he felt the moan escape her lips. Knowing she was responding to him, that she trusted him he moved a hand to cup her breast and stroked the pad of his roughened thumb across the tip. Bass grinned as her body bowed into his touch and her eyes closed at the unfamiliar sensations. He continued to manipulate the weight of her breast with his left hand as his right moved a path down the center of her body. His fingers gently slid between her curls and slowly he manipulated the nerve endings, sending her spiraling and clenching and calling out his name. Bass reveled in the feel of her body and the sight of her response to his touch. Hearing his name escape her lips, Bass shed his sweater and t-shirt and began unbuckling his belt, before dropping his pants. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "You need to know, I love you. I will try to move slowly, but I want… I need to make you mine." Bass felt her nod against his head as she continued to quake from the aftershocks of the orgasm. Slowly he stepped between her legs and pushed into her waiting core. He tried to remember baseball stats, or plays from his high school football team, anything to slow his desire to bury himself inside her, to thrust with abandon. "God, you are tighter than I could have imagined." His hands grasped at her hips and he continued to push, pausing only to bend forward and take her lips in his before fully embedding himself. Despite every desire inside him, Bass held still, allowing her to adjust to his size and intrusion, as he continued to kiss her – to engage her senses. When he felt her relax into him, Bass began thrusting. Keeping his eyes centered on her, waiting for her to respond to feel the pleasure build and her respond. Knowing he needed her to feel the explosion before he could finish, Bass moved a thumb around from her hip to flick and tease her until he felt her contract and then he thrust with abandon. Moments later, as he rode out her orgasm, Bass buried himself and found his own release in her warm body. Bass collapsed atop of Charlotte and suckled at her neck beneath her ear. "God, I love you and we are going to be doing a whole lot of that…"

* * *

\- present day –

"BASS! Are you paying attention?" Charlotte yelled.

Startled, Bass looked away from where his thumb was teasing her nipple. He looked up with a grin, but didn't release her from his fingers. "Oh, yes! I am paying very close attention."

Slapping his had away, Charlotte stood and grabbed her robe, "Get dressed; I will meet you in front of Claire's room in two hours."

Grumbling Bass watched her leave the room, "This sucks! I want alone time with my wife." He yelled.

* * *

\- Two hours later –

Eve, Sophia and Maddie laughed and danced around the room in their dresses while Nora and Charlotte continued to work to tie the laces down the back on Claire's wedding dress into the small bow. Nora banged her shoulder into Charlotte's and whispered, "This bow is far more tasteful than the one you stuck on my ass."

Charlotte laughed, but acknowledged, "I think I owe you an apology…"

"No." responded Nora, "without that bow drawing attention to my ass and your father's preference for a nicely rounded butt, I might never have gotten him to notice me – I owe you a thank you."

Shuddering Charlotte added, "You can thank me by never discussing my father's 'interests' again."

"I wouldn't mind never hearing about grandpa's 'interests' either" added Claire. Holding the high back of the chair that sat in front of the fire, Claire tried to be patient as they worked on her dress. The layers of flowing fabric made her think of a scarf flowing in the wind along the beach. "Are we ready? Because, I really want to get married!"

Giggling Danni tossed a buttercream into her mouth and smiled, "Mom, I thought we agreed during your lunch talk that we would not over share. Clearly grandma is over sharing…"

Groaning, Charlotte actually thanked God, when the knock came at the door before the conversation could continue. From the other side of the heavy wooden door she heard her husband call out, "Are you ready for us?"

Smiling Danni popped up and threw open the door to greet her father and grandfather. "Daddy! Can I have a big wedding with lots of guests? I mean a small wedding is so 10 minutes from now and I just love the idea of a wedding in the same church as you and mom."

Miles laughed and at the green look on his brother's face and he slapped his back. "She is so your daughter."

Bass grumbled and looked between Miles and Danni, "We will discuss your wedding when someone proposes, until then I am here to see your sister."

Charlotte stepped around the side of the door and shooed everyone out passed her father and husband. Before Bass could move, she patted his chest and softly said, "Honey, enjoy the moment with your little girl."

Bass remained standing in the door, as he watched Miles escort the women and girls that filled his world down the hall to wait. Turning, Bass stepped around the door and gulped, he couldn't remember seeing anything so perfect as his little girl. "You, I… WOW! You look so perfect, so grown up. It's like you became this amazing grown up version of your mother, from my little girl…". Moving toward her and smiling, Bass smiled broadly, "You are an amazing woman; you're beautiful and smart and brave. And today is the first day of an amazing adventure, but… I hope…" Bass' voice trailed off and Claire waited before she took his hands and waited. Long moments later he continued, "…family can be an adventure; I hope someday you come back – you decide to stay here. I think running the Monroe Republic could be an adventure for you, if you wanted it to be…"

Leaning in, Claire kissed her father's cheek, "I love you, daddy."

For a long time Bass held his little girl, "Let's get you down to that man of yours before I change my mind."

Starting into the hallway Claire watched as Danni flirted with John and Ross entertained Maddie, Eve and Sophia, while it appeared her mother, grandmother and grandfather were attempting to get the twins and her uncles to stop fooling around and line up. Squeezing her father's hand she smile up at him, "I'm gonna miss all this, daddy. I'm gonna miss Ross and Maddie and Eve at dinner, and the boys when they come home from school. I don't even want to think about being away from Danni, but more than anything… I am going to miss you and mom and how much you always loved me and made me feel special and safe."

Bass hugged her tightly, "Now it is someone else's turn to make you feel special and safe, and always love you… and I am confident he is up to the job." Turning to the mass of chaos, Bass called out, "ALRIGHT! LINE UP." Miles smiled at him as he moved a teary eyed Charlotte and Nora toward the stairs, while the children took their places. When the music started a few minutes later, he watched John whisper something in Danni's ear and kiss her forehead before proceeding down the stairs.

Leaning into her father's shoulder as she watched her siblings, uncles and aunt head down the stairs, "He loves her."

Petulantly, Bass mumbled, "fine"; but then started down the steps himself. He could do this, all he had to do was smile and keep walking. As they reached the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later Bass was jolted to a stop when Claire stopped moving. He turned and looked at her, she looked scared and in that moment he remembered Miles' words; "Claire, you look stunning and your mother and I have had a wonderful marriage, so I know what I am talking about when I say this… He's the one, he loves you and you love him, you will make each other happy the same way your mother and you kids have made me happy. Now, let's go marry you off." Bass moved into the doorway to the family room and looked once more at the woman his little girl had become, he remembered holding her wrapped in a blanket on the day she was born, he remembered playing with her in the snow and reading her stories and most of all he remembered being her prince charming when they played princess. Looking up he saw Robert standing next to the priest in front of the fireplace, he remembered that stupid, happy grin, he remembered that first look from across the room at Charlotte and that was how he knew he could do this – he could trust Robert. Stepping forward Bass quietly walked toward the opposite side of the room wishing the aisle of chairs was longer. When he reached the wedding party he looked at the young man that was stealing his little princess. "I'll always love her, and someday you will know what this moment feels like from my side – take care of her always." Bass turned and kissed Claire before taking his seat next to Charlotte.

She leaned into him and took his hand, "I love you. You are an amazing father and perfect husband – and, I… love… you! Now, let's enjoy watching our daughter get married."


	14. Ch 14: Let's Party

Hello - The joys of a day off mean time to write! Yeah! I hope you enjoy this last set of moments before the time jump that sees Claire and Robert leaving. I have two songs in this chapter and the words are in italics - neither of which I own, but both are beautiful: Ends of the Earth by Lord Huron and Gracie by Ben Folds and in fairness you will see I did a little of creative editing to the Ben Folds song... I hope you enjoy - B.

* * *

 **Chapter 14** : Let's Party

Robert examined the plate that was placed on the table and leaned into his wife – WOW! His wife… whispering he asked, "What exactly did your sister have them make? Every course seems to be wrapped in dough… at this rate I will need a nap just to get through this reception."

With a giggle Claire explained, "We decided if my dad was happy then you and I could escape sooner, so these are all of his favorites. This is brown sugar fire baked ribs that are then baked in dough."

Nodding Robert lifts her hand and kisses each knuckle before speaking, "Great, so we can go now?"

Rolling her eyes, Claire patted his chest, "I realize this is a small wedding, but we have a band so you and I can dance together, so I can dance a dance with my father. We haven't even had cake yet." She heard his good natured grumbling and giggled. Looking around the tables in the ballroom, Claire smiled. This was exactly the wedding she had pictured; a few local political guests, the Blanchard brothers that had stayed on for the festivities, and family – her family and extended family, Robert's family; even John's family, which was wonderful for Danni as they seemed quite happy with the relationship.

Glancing around Claire smiled, at a table, close to the window, sat her mother and father, her grandfather and grandma Nora with Robert's parents, John's parents and Jeremy and Duncan. There were broad smiles and fits of laughter coming from the table; it made them look younger than she remembered them ever looking before.

* * *

\- Across the room –

The Mark Pike looked around the table of smiling people and wondered at the surreal direction his life had gone. He had allowed his son to attend the academy all those years ago to keep him out of trouble, he knew his son wasn't meant to be a farmer – if the world hadn't fallen into darkness he would have been a farmer, but it had never occurred to him that his boy would marry into this family. The genuineness of Bass and Miles; and even referring to these two fearsome leaders by their first names was a little bizarre; was what had allowed him to develop a true friendship with men he imagined he shared nothing more in common than a love for their children and wives. He tried to key into the details of the story that was being told; they were discussing their plans for retirement.

"… I figure I will spend most of the first semester just getting into the swing of being listened to; God knows it has been forever that anyone in this house listened to me" grumbled Bass.

Stroking his shoulder, Charlotte offered comfort that seemed to be deeply laden with sarcasm, "Poor baby!"

Interrupting Miles laughed, "Please, he is thrilled because he gets to talk for hours about the Civil War and all those students will pretend to listen like he is this brilliant; instead of just being a pretty face that could charm people while MY MILITIA and I did all the real work."

Tossing a roll at his brother's head, "Yeah, this coming from the man who has decided to start a band and play the local bars. Besides, I will also teach about the founding of the Republic, so you need to be careful or I will tell people you were – at best, a dull as a butter knife."

Enjoying the banter the Gray Grant asked, "If you had always loved history so much why didn't you go to college to be a teacher initially?"

With a sly smile, Bass responded, "Miles wanted to be a Marine. Someone had to make to protect his weak ass; he has always been my best friend, I guess it just seemed like that was the plan. I couldn't quite picture being on campus without having my best friend to get into trouble with…"

Before Miles could respond to the jab, the soft voice of Allie Grant asked, "I have to ask... " directing her look between Nora and Charlotte, "…what was it like, I mean, if Miles and Bass are anything like my Gray and Mark, then this house must have been a crazy place to grow up without a woman?"

Jeremy choked on the sip of water he had taken before jumping in to respond, "Don't give either of them the chance to make up some fiction – Charlie was in charge of this place from the first day she took up residence and after she demanded to have Nora brought in the two of them ran rough shot over everyone in their path. My poor Duncan was almost executed by an irate 15 year old Charlotte who got it in her head that Duncan had flirted with Bass…"

At which Duncan chimed in, "… which couldn't have been further from the truth, because she had caught me on my way toward a rendezvous with Jeremy, so you can imagine my surprise when this little slip of a thing with an angry scowl and a red face demanded her guards put me under arrest for… what was it exactly…uh…" Duncan pause clearly pretending to think, but simply waiting to see if Charlotte would try to jump in; when she didn't speak Duncan began again, "Oh Yes! That's it I was plotting to assassinate the president by passing along a disease through my saliva when I kissed him."

The entire table erupted into laughter, even Charlotte had to chuckle at the combination of a little knowledge and a lot of jealousy. When she got herself under control Charlotte added, "There had been an outbreak of mononucleosis and people were dying. We were being kept isolated so we didn't catch it and Nora's mother had explained that it was spread by kissing…" turning her head toward Nora before continuing, "…likely she was attempting to scare you into stopping before you kissed every boy in the republic; so I figured kill the competition."

Charlotte's explanation actually brought on more laughter then the original story. But the table of friends really lost it when Nora patted Miles' chest and added, "I was just practicing so I would be ready when I got my chance with this hunk."

Cringing Charlotte replied, "That never gets any easier to hear," before making a choking sound. A moment passed and she looked up to see Danni approaching the table, "Hi sweetheart. What are you up too?"

Danni moved between her parents and turned to her grandfather, "Grandpa, don't you think it is time the music started? I mean no music means no first dance and I thought you said you had a special song?"

Miles stood and moved to hug Danni before whispering in her ear, "You really are so very thoughtful. I love you." Miles motioned toward the members of the band to grab his guitar and Danni walked back toward the table she was sharing with John, her sister and her new brother-in-law at the center of the room.

Allie Grant took her husband's hand and, after looking at him for a moment, nodded. Gray turned toward Bass and Charlotte and spoke, "Allie and I are really quite proud that our boy was able to find a young lady as wonderful as your Danielle. I know they have been talking about coming home and running the farm – I promise you we will take real good care of her, we know it's hard to watch your daughters grow up, but we promise you she'll be happy on the farm. Our boy will provide for her, always put her first."

Bass stood and moved toward the man he had come to consider a friend. Then offered his hand, "You raised a good boy – very respectful – I know he loves her and I know they will be happy; plus I my last official act in office was to commission a railway extension from Richmond to Fort Bragg. I'm figuring it ought to be done just about the time the first grandchild arrives." Gray stood before taking Bass' hand and they both smiled at the thought of grandchildren.

Before either could speak again they heard Miles calling for everyone's attention as he picked at a few strings. Once the assembled guests were quiet Miles garbled "Today is a very special day for my beautiful granddaughter Claire and my new band and I have been working on a little something special for her first dance with her new husband."

Bass leaned toward Jeremy before faintly muttered, "Wanna guess who he stole this song from?"

Jeremy shook his head and replied, "That man is so lucky no one exists to enforce copyrights."

Whoever it had belonged to the song had clearly been meant to be done acoustically and as Miles strummed the beloved, worn guitar and warbled an "Oooh, oooh…"; Robert stood and offered his hand to Claire. Rising she beamed at the man she loved and let him lead her into the center of the floor. Taking Claire in his arms, Robert pulled her close and began to twirl her around the floor, as they listened to the words her grandpa Miles sung…

" _Oh, there's a river that winds on forever; I'm gonna see where it leads. Oh, there's a mountain that no man has mounted; I'm gonna stand on the peak. Out there's a land that time don't command; Wanna be the first to arrive. No time for ponderin' why I'm-a wanderin', On while we're both still alive_."

As the first verse ended Robert looked at the tears that filled his brides eyes and listened as the music crescendo into the refrain, " _To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see. To the ends of the earth, would you follow me? If you won't, I must say my goodbyes to thee._ " He laughed, before responding "He really knows how to write a hell of a song. So, 'to the ends of the earth, would you follow me?'"

As the tears streamed down her face Claire nodded, so touched by the beauty of the song that Grandpa Miles new was so completely was made for his granddaughter. She listened to the words as his gravelly voice moved into the second stanza, " _Oh, there's an island where all things are silent; I'm gonna whistle a tune. Oh, there's a desert that size can't be measured; I'm gonna count all the dunes. Out there's a world that calls for me, girl; Headin' out into the unknown. Wayfaring strangers and all kinds of dangers; Please don't say I'm going alone_ ". She looked at the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember, and finally found the words she wanted, "I am so happy to know I am not going out their alone, because we are going to see amazing things." Pausing in her steps, Claire strained up to kiss her husband. Robert smiled before leaning forward and taking her lips in a deep, all-consuming kiss.

As the song continued, John stood from his seat next to Danni and stretching out his hand asked, "Would you like to join them?" Grinning, she jumped up quickly and they headed toward the floor. The song transitioned into the next song and the two couples were joined by other friends and family.

On the sidelines Charlotte stood and leaned back against her husband's chest. They swayed to the music and she felt such incredible joy at watching her girls with the men they loved. "We were them like a second ago, and now somehow more than twenty years have passed."

Bass kissed the side of her head and tightened his hands around her waist, "You still look as beautiful as I remember you being that day… actually, maybe better." Bass waits and she looks up at him confused before he continues, "well, your boobs got bigger and your hips are a lot better cuz' they're not so boney…"

Giving him a more hostile look, Charlotte grumbled, "So I got fat?"

Shaking his head, Bass yanked her back so she could feel his reaction to being so close, "No, you have one hell of an inspiring body; all woman. I'm just saying that I find you have continued to get better with age. Speaking of being inspired, you wanna sneak away and have some fun?"

Laughing Charlotte turned in his arms before responding, "NO. I want you to go dance with your little girl. Dancing with my father was one of the best memories of my wedding, Claire needs that too – you both do…". Stepping away from her husband, Charlotte watched as he moved toward the dancers. She waited until she had her father's attention and nodded for him to change to the pre-arranged song.

Instead of beginning to sing, Miles stood, and saying something to the band members, he put down his guitar and started toward his daughter. The backup singer began to play the same song he had danced to with Charlotte and as he moved passed Bass, Miles patted his friend on the back and said, "Enjoy this moment – it's one of life's best memories." Then Miles continued on toward Charlotte.

Charlotte listened to the opening strands and just knew what her father had arranged. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, but walked straight into his open arms. "I love you dad." She choked out as he pulled her close. They swayed to the same song from two decades ago, " _You can't fool me, I saw you when you came out; You got your momma's taste but you got my mouth. And you will always have a part of me, Nobody else is ever going to see, Claire girl._ " Charlotte immediately started laughing as she realized the words had been changed from Charlie girl to Claire for her own little girl, though since the original song was Gracie she shouldn't really complain. She hugged her father tighter and heard him softly sing in her ear, " _Life flies by in seconds, You're not a baby Charlotte, you're my friend. You'll be a lady soon but until then;_ _You gotta do what I say_."

Moving alongside came Bass and Claire and Charlotte could hear him singing to her, " _You nodded off in my arms listening to grandpa's songs. I won't move you an inch even thought my arm's asleep; One day you're gonna want to go; I hope we taught you everything you need to know. Claire girl_."

Seeing her mother so close and hearing her father and grandfather sing, Claire just let the tears fall and as the final words crossed her ears she smiled both at knowing this was the song that her grandfather had sung for her mother's dance with him and at her father's words, " _And there will always be a part of me; Nobody else is ever gonna see but you and me, My little girl, My Claire girl._ "

As the song ended Bass pull back and swiped at his little girl's tears, then kissed her forehead before speaking, "I have loved you since the moment I knew you existed. The moment your mother told me you were the reason for the glimmer in her eye and the smile on her face. You will always own a piece of me."


	15. Ch: 15 - Letters

Hi all! So this is my longest chapter ever... I guess my characters found a lot to say to each other! I hope you enjoy it and I love the feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter 15** : Letters

Miles ambled up alongside Bass and held out a tumbler of Jack, but said nothing. He watched as Bass quickly grasped the glass and tossed back what should have been several shorter swallows, before handing him the glass back and quietly saying, "More." Miles smirked and nodded as he turned, but stopped cold at the sight of his daughter's grimace.

Tilting her head, Charlotte asked, "Really? How is feeding my husband alcohol at 11 o'clock in the morning helpful?"

"He's… well look at him…" Miles said as he motioned toward his best friend. "He looks like a sad 5 year-old that lost his favorite toy. It's like someone broke him. I'm just trying to help."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at her father, "And you believe getting him drunk will help?"

"What I believe," Miles replied, "… is that he has been standing here muttering for the last hour since the carriage departed for the train and it is starting make people wonder if you took over because he wanted to retire or because we realized he was senile…"

"Come on dad," Charlotte sighed, "He had a hard night."

Sniggering Miles added, "Yeah, that's why I got him a drink; because he said 'Only a lot of alcohol would help him forget the trauma of knowing what happened last night.' And it was get him a drink or fall down in hysterics that he now knows what I have had to deal with all these years he has been defiling you."

Bass turned and smacked Miles' shoulder, "Shut up moron. My little girl just left and I told you I was positive that no one was having sex last night."

Taking a drink from his own glass, "I was having sex last night and it was great."

Pushing at her father's shoulder, "Yeah, you are done helping; besides I believe it is your turn to deal with Marcus and his minions. Last I heard the Militia was holding them in the stables, something about borrowed horses and a race through the city streets at dawn that ended with an overturned milk cart."

Grumbling Miles started to walk off before turning and asking, "When did they say we could return them to school?"

Without turning, Charlotte laughed, "They said the next semester would start after the harvest, mid-September; though they did say if we wanted to home school them there would be no objection."

"Aww shit." Miles grumbled, "It's May 27, mid-September is more than 3 months away; and you better believe that that school will take them back – I started that damn school."

Charlotte snickered as her father moved toward the stables to solve the latest in a series of issues her brothers and sons had created. Stepping up alongside her husband, she slid her arm around his waist and leaned into Bass. "If you hadn't told me that Noah, Nate, Marcus and Jake were like looking into a mirror for you then I might be worried; as it is those four will age me 10 years. I just don't get it; Ross was never like this… ok, so he has his father's charm and an obsession with activities that will likely make me a grandmother, but he was never into this level of mischief…"

Squeezing his wife close, Bass spoke, "It was easier for him. Ross was surrounded by women and adult men – no one to get into trouble with... plus, he wanted to be a grown up since he was five." They continued to stand on the step for a few minutes, then he pronounced; "I think having that Troy Blanchard around will do him some good, loosen him up a bit." He heard his wife mutter something, but was distracted by their carriage pulling up. As the door opened, Bass looked up confused and waited for an explanation.

"Madam President, are you and General Monroe ready to depart?" The solider asked.

Nodding Charlotte stepped toward the open door without releasing Bass' hand, "Are you coming?" He looked up at her confused and she responded, "I thought we might take a quick trip. Just a few hours up to the Poconos; Ross said he would help Nora and Miles gather up the children and everyone will join us for the weekend."

Confused, Bass asked, "But we don't have anything with us?"

Smiling Charlotte said, "If memory serves me you enjoyed the last naked week vacation we had…". She watched as her husband hopped up into the carriage and claimed the seat next to her before calling out for the driver to depart.

* * *

\- Independence Hall Stables –

Miles gritted his teeth as he paced in front of his sons and grandsons. If he were honest, Miles would have to say that these antics were humorous and no worse than the trouble he and Bass got into at that age. Marcus clearly led this crew of troublemakers, so he spoke to him first, "Do you have any idea how much work goes into procuring and preparing milk for market? How early that farmer had to wake? How hard he had to work; only to have you and your followers destroy his efforts and prevent him from earning a living?" Miles waited as the boys looked at each other and considered a response.

Marcus looked at his father, "Dad, it was just a bit of sport. Can't you just use the money to pay the farmer?"

Grumbling Miles clarified, "The money? If by 'the money' you mean the taxes we collect to run this country and provide for the citizens, then – NO! I CAN'T USE SOMEONE ELSE'S HARD EARNED TAXES TO CORRECT YOUR MISTAKES." Ending his rant, Miles looked at Jake and Noah, they seemed genuinely remorseful. "You two, Noah, Jake you will spend the next two weeks cleaning these stalls; caring for these horses – I will pay your portion of the debt only after that time is done." The two nodded, but remained quiet. Miles turned to Marcus and Nate and motioned, "While those two begin their work, you two will come with me." Leading them back to the wing that held his former office, Miles remained quiet. He had to remember that he had not made the brightest decisions at 13 and the advantage is that without electricity there was no need to worry about the instantaneous news cycle – he suppose he should be happy that there was no internet, no Instagram, no camera phones or TMZ following them around and reporting the news of their irresponsible behavior across the Republic. Without all those 'modern conveniences' this would spread no farther than the farmer wanted to take the time to share it, and he had that under control.

"Uh, Dad… not that I want you to yell and all, but we have been standing in front of Uncle Jeremy's desk for like, a while now and you just keep making grumbling sounds." Questioned Marcus.

Miles looked at his son and then around the room again before speaking. "I know you boys just think you are having fun, but you need to understand that Bass and I did not start the Republic because we were bored, or we wanted to just have power to do whatever we wanted, when we wanted. The world went crazy and we wanted to help, we wanted to make people's lives better, safer… while everyone else was trying to figure out how to live without power someone had to protect the people. Someday the four of you are going to run the Militia. Ross or Claire will become the next president, but running the Militia is every bit as important as being president. You need to learn to protect the people and to keep the Militia in line – today was not a good example of you understanding that." Miles paused and stared at the boys, they seemed to be listening, which was good. "Starting immediately and continuing until you earn enough to pay the debt, while Noah and Jake clean the barn and care for the horses, you two will go work on the farm of the man you robbed of his profit. You will sleep in tents, you will work all day without complaint; your 'pay' for the work will be used to pay for your food, your rent on the ground you pitch your tent on, the wood for your fires and after all that the remaining will go to paying off the debt you created when you robbed that farmer of his profit. I expect that you will be respectful and you will work hard and make your family proud." Miles held up his hand to prevent an argument before continuing, "and your brothers will also be sleeping outside in tents until you return from your time on the farm." Listening to the groans, Miles rose from his chair, no… wait… Jeremy's chair and turned to face the window to prevent the boys from seeing the self-satisfied grin bloom across his face. This punishment was brilliant! He and Nora would join Bass and Charlotte on vacation for a few days with the children they could control and these morons would be safely tucked away under the watchful eyes of someone else. Miles supposed it wasn't right to pawn them off on someone else, but they were very tiring and he was too old to deal with this shit.

* * *

- Steam Train headed south –

Scanning through the items in his pack, Claire wondered if she should really be surprised before she considered seeking out to her husband and questioning him – her husband… WOW! It was so weird that she was married. Robert was totally hers and the very self-satisfied smile on her face clearly attested to that fact. She stopped leafing through the bag; it would only be 3 days by train she supposed that unpacking was not necessary; and plopped down on the seat to watch the countryside whisk by. Leaning her head against the window Claire thought about what an amazing night she and Robert had…

* * *

- 12 hours earlier –

Claire laughed as Robert guided her into their room for the night, her old room. His hands encasing her hips, Robert kicked the door closed and pulled her back against his chest. "So wife did you enjoy your special day?"

Confused Claire tilted her head back to look up at Robert. "I thought it was 'our special day'… but, yes, I loved every bit of today." She looked around the room. Danni had clearly worked hard, several vases of flowers and dozens of lit, honey scented, thick pillar candles decorated her room.

Kissing along the side of her neck, Robert mumbled, "Your day… our day; I am much more interested in our night…"

Unsure how to respond Claire simply stood there as her eyes searched the room. She definitely wanted this; all these weeks of kissing and touching – it just… even with her mother's technical explanation, she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do. "Do… I… um… would you like me to…" Claire stopped unsure what to say.

Robert simply smiled against her skin and started to unhook the eyes on the back of the dress. "Trust me, relax and we will figure out what will make us both happy." Robert finished unhooking the last of the tabs and yanked at the beribboned bow, before raising his hands to push the dress off her shoulders and down to her waist. Sliding his hands around the front of her body he cupped her breasts and resumed kissing the pulse point beneath her neck. When she relaxed into his touch Robert pushed the dress down over her hips and started walking her toward the bed.

* * *

- 4 days later: below deck aboard the RSS (Republic Steam Ship) Jasper –

Claire looked around the cabin she and Robert would have as they made their way south to the port of Cartagena. Traveling with your Colonel husband and a traveling party of Militia guards made for an interesting boarding party. Robert had explained that this Navy ship was transporting replacement Militia that would rotate into the port at Cartagena to replace the current soldiers that had spent the last year deployed there to protect our trade interests. Claire looked around the room from the seat on their bed and started to unpack. They would spend only 5 or 6 days on the boat, but it was a good opportunity to reorganize her pack, make sure she was ready to set out when they arrived. After half an hour pawing through the items she found what felt like a book wrapped in brown paper and string on the bottom of the pack. As she unwrapped it Claire watched the pages of a letter float to the floor, before reaching to pick them up.

 _Dear Claire,_

 _I am hoping it will be at least a few days before you find this, maybe you have even made it to the ship. I remember the only time your father and I traveled to New Orleans, my favorite part was the food. Well actually my favorite part of any trip is your father, but that is another story that you don't want to hear. The day we arrived your father tried to tell me New Orleans was special, that I couldn't understand. He explained that the people deserved respect because they loved life, in the face of death and destruction, they loved life. I had no idea what he meant and trying to explain what your father told me about rebuilding might not make sense second hand so I am turning this letter over to him for a few paragraphs._

 _Hi Baby Girl,_

 _Your mom thought I could help you understand persevering in the face of obstacles by explaining New Orleans. I almost laughed, but then she would stop kissing me and you know I don't want that to happen. Your spirit is a lot like my memories of New Orleans. Your mom wants me to tell you about the terrible hurricane that destroyed the city, but not the people_ _–_ _they fought back; instead I think I will tell you about how they love life, because that's you! I visited New Orleans a few times in my life. You've heard me talk about before the lights disappeared, the first time I was there your grandpa Miles and I were on leave from the Marines and we went to Mardi Gras. I was basically your brother Ross back then, I had one priority and it was women and your Grandpa was no better because at 21 boys are stupid. Mardi Gras was parades and parties and crews and beads and well other things; for days people celebrated life before Lent began. Everything was insanely good food, incredible music, bright colors and laughter. I am pretty comfortable you understand perseverance_ _–_ _you waited for that Pike boy of yours to wake up, you kept me in line and you always stayed focused on your dreams; so instead of telling you about something I am confident you understand, I am going to tell you to: ENJOY THE MOMENT! This is the moment you have dreamed of for years_ _–_ _enjoy it, celebrate, smile, laugh. You will taste new foods and see incredible things, embrace the colors and the memories._

 _I love you_ _–_ _Daddy_

 _Ok, so your father, who clearly is trying to push my buttons_ _–_ _husbands do that from time to time, has decided to do his own thing. But after reading what he wrote_ _…_ _he didn't do so bad, so I won't punish him_ _–_ _much. Make sure to write us letters, even if you can't send them until you return. It is not the same to tell the story afterward, you need to write it in the moment. And remember to make good use of all of those art classes your Grandma Nora gave you_ _–_ _I want to see all the places you see through your eyes. Finally, the journal that this is attached to is for you_ _–_ _some stories can't, or maybe shouldn't be shared, but you will want to remember them; and someday when you are old like me you will want to reread and remember. I have loved you every minute of your life._

 _\- Mom_

Robert entered the cabin to find tears streaming down his wife's face as she clutched a letter to her chest. Moving to her side he asked, "What's wrong beautiful?"

Between tears Claire mumbled, "Hold me…"

As he listened to her sniffles, Robert removed the pages from her hands and placed them on the table before lying down next to his wife and pulling her into his arms. He stroked his fingers along her arm and nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck before softly whispering, "I can make you forget whatever it was that made you sad."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You seem to have only one setting and based on that thing that is poking me in the backside I would describe it as turned on."

Laughing Robert rolled on to his back and pulled her on top of him, "So… wanna try something new?" He asked as he pulled at the bottom of her shirt.

Smacking his hands Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Everything is new to me; well except what we've already tried…". She pushed apart his uniform shirt and bent forward to kiss his chest. Stopping her exploration of his muscled chest for a moment, she allowed him to push her shirt over her head and removed her bra. As he shifted to remove her pants, she started kissing the well-defined ab muscles, while her hands fumbled with his pants.

Stopping his efforts to disrobe her, Robert groaned and took hold of her hips, "You need to stop before I embarrass myself; work on removing your own pants." He barked as he slipped the button loose and pushed his pants and boxers down. When he had removed his own clothes Robert looked over and saw Claire no further along – she appeared to be staring at him. Raising an eyebrow, he reached to remove the garment himself as he said, "I am sure you find me an impressive specimen, but sweetie you just can't get distracted like that, not when we can both be naked."

Smacking his chest at the cocky attitude Claire settled herself back across his hips. "So, we are both naked and you mentioned… something new was it?"

Laughing and grinning up, Robert gripped her hips and pushed her back, "Well, I've seen you ride… and based on the smile that usually graces your face while we race; you see to enjoy it; so I figured I could watch you ride…"

"Ooooh!" she murmured, "Are you going to help me find my seat?"

Moving his hand to smack her ass, Robert stared up in awe, "You are one amazing woman and I am going to love this – you see, from this position I get to watch those beautiful breasts bounce; while you get to feel what it is like to be in charge." Claire levered her hips up and slowly started to settle herself on to his very hard shaft. Robert watched her eyes close, watched her head loll back; when Claire moaned he used the leverage of his grip on her hips to thrust up. The movement startled Claire and her eyes popped open searching for his; "You like that?" She simply moaned before lifting up and crashing down again. Robert listened as her sounds became inarticulate garble with each movement. Her hands glided up his chest as the movement became for erratic. He tried to control his reactions and thumbed at her center, needing to push her toward completion before he lost himself inside of her soft, warm body. When she screamed out his name a moment later, Robert rode out her orgasm before pushing her off to take himself in hand and finish. Seconds later Robert collapsed alongside her, breathing heavily. "You are one incredible woman…"

Snuggling up to his side, "You aren't so bad yourself." Claire whispered sleepily.

* * *

- Day 4 aboard the RSS Jasper -

Claire sat deckside looking at the horizon as the sun rose. It was early, but it seemed the perfect time to write Maddie. She could leave the letter with the captain and he would post it upon the Jasper's return to New Orleans.

 _Dear Maddie,_

 _I miss you! I know you promised to take care of my cat, so I hope you are giving her lots of cuddles_ _…_ _now that I think about it, you might want to give dad a few of those cuddles too, he might be a little sad. The train ride was so amazing. Watching the countryside fly by was so much fun_ _–_ _all the trees and flowers, the views of small towns. We had several stops each day and the trains don't travel at night, so it took a little more than 3 days before we arrived in New Orleans. We stayed in the Garden District at a rooming house for the night. It was so cool, the name of the house was the E. Burton White, Jr. house and it was originally built in 1842. You would love this furniture and they had several cats so I felt right at home. After walking around the neighborhood the owners served us jambalaya. Jambalaya means throw something together and it basically seemed that way, a whole bunch of different things thrown into a pot and slow cooked all day. Danni really needs to learn to make it. I will instruct the Captain to have his wife purchase some Andouille sausage_ _–_ _Danni will never find it at home, and some Creole seasonings and I have included the recipe with this letter. Just tell her not to go nuts, because it can get spicy, and you drink milk while you eat it. For breakfast before we left for the ship we ate Beignets. They are so good, it's a fried dough treat with lots of powdered sugar. Today I am writing you from the boat. One of the 4 cats that roam the Jasper is curled up on my lap and the sun is just coming up so the sky is pale blue and the sun looks fiery orange. The ship doesn't move fast, but unlike the train we keep sailing, no stopping at night. We hope to be at our destination tomorrow, the next morning at the latest. It is so cool sitting here so I am wrapped in the sweater you picked for me. The mist of the ocean water feels nice against my skin. Yesterday we saw a whole school of bottlenose dolphins that came up alongside the ship_ _–_ _they were jumping and playing and were so beautiful. I drew a picture below and used the watercolor paints so you can see the colors._

 _Give everyone hugs and kisses from me and Robert._

 _Love, Claire_

* * *

- 1 week after the wedding –

Danni sat in Claire's bedroom in the big soft chair near the window to write her sister about the events of the last week.

 _Hi C.,_

 _Mom and Dad took a vacation after you left. I stayed behind. For the first few days, we all stayed behind, as you could imagine no one needs to hear what they were up to_ _…_ _Anyway, when Grandpa packed everyone up_ _–_ _well not everyone, because, in news that will shock no one_ _…_ _Nate, Noah, Marcus and Jake are in trouble and got left behind; I also stayed behind. John wanted to stay and spend time with his family before they returned. And wanted to stay with him; I told Grandpa that if I was going to be a farm wife I needed to spend some time with my future in-laws and learn what I needed to do. But really I just wanted to stay here alone with John. I really love his sisters and parents. I cooked for them and they seemed to really like it._

 _After while John and his dad went for a walk, I told Mrs. Grant about how she is the reason I became a cook_ _–_ _she cried and hugged me. When his sisters interrupted they dragged me off to do a little shopping, something about not having access to so much fabric. It was nice to have girls to spend time with and I am hoping we will become friends. I've never needed friends beyond you, but I would like to be friends with John's sisters. I am afraid of being lonely on the farm_ _…_ _I won't know anyone. After shopping we stopped at the tea house we like. We were laughing and talking about planning the wedding and my moving to the farm, when that awful Neville girl came in with her friends_ _–_ _god she is just like her mother. I never understood how such a nice man as mom's friend Captain Neville could have such a psycho daughter. Mom said it was because she was raised by her grandmother after her mother died and Captain Neville took a position along the border. I suppose it must not have been fun, mom said her grandfather was a lunatic before he died. Not the point of this story_ _–_ _they must have heard me talking about living on the farm because she actually walked right up to me and started laughing. She said a pampered, spoiled princess like me would never make it on a farm. She laughed at me. I just sat there stunned and embarrassed. She kept sniping about funny it was to think of me going from the presidential mansion to a dirty farm, and how John would throw me out when his family realized I have no skills other than looking pretty. I don't think I even realized I was crying, until the oldest of John's sisters, you remember Abby she's our age? Well, she stood right up and defended me! She said that John worships me, that he and his whole family were thrilled I was coming to live with them. She slapped that awful girl which made me stop crying and laugh. I love Abby! But in fairness I am scared to live on the farm. The night before John's family left, I sat with his mom for hours asking her a million questions about how to be a farm wife, what my life and responsibilities would be like on the farm. Mrs. Grant was so great! She told me about how she was 10 when the lights went out. She said she remembers stopping going to school and her parents trying to turn their little garden into a real source of food. Mrs. Grant said her dad had been a soldier at Fort Bragg and that she had wanted to be a chemist so she could make medicines to cure people; and then one day everything changed. She hugged me and told me not to worry, because she didn't know anything about living on a farm_ _–_ _she said she learned. Then she held my face and asked if I loved her son and when I told her he was the most important person in my world; she said that was all that mattered_ _–_ _that he loved me and his family loved me, so I would be perfect._

 _I'm still scared_ _…_ _and I know I am going to miss you and this home and our family, but I think with John and his family I'll grow into it. I don't know when you will get this. I can't mail it. But, if you are reading it now that means you are at home and you found this in your dressing table. I wondering what things will be like when you are reading this_ _…_ _I know one thing for sure, whenever you read this, wherever I am you will still be the best friend in my life._

 _I LOVE you sis!_ _–_ _D._


	16. Ch 16: Stops Along the Way

Hello - After 3 weeks of LOVING reading all of the new stories, I realized I needed to update my own story. Hopefully, people will enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying seeing where these characters take me. I am off again tomorrow, so I will promise to do some additional writing. I want to say 'THANK YOU!' to all those who read and to those that comment I am **INCREDIBLY GREATFUL ** \- your encouragement and kind words help me to continue to work to develop as a writer. I apologize in advance for any errors I missed during the proofing process - B

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Stops Along the Road**

Early July – Boston

Miles and Nora wandered Haymarket pausing periodically to examine early local season veggies and cartons of fresh picked fruit. The table full of strawberries and blueberries catching her eye, Nora sprinted forward and started to pick over the options. Miles laughed before joining in on the selection. "I'm glad you suggested we do this. The kids will love the beaches on the Cape and we can enjoy some quiet time together away from the heat of a Philadelphia summer." Miles watched as Nora handed over several recently stamped coins, his daughter Charlotte's newest idea – standard currency. He wasn't certain how well this would work, he and Bass had never really considered it an option, but he supposed that in a time of peace this was one of many decisions she would have time to consider. In the years since Sophia's birth they had helped Texas defeat California; and for their troubles had taken control over what was formerly Colorado, Wyoming, the Dakotas, Idaho, Oregon, Washington, and Alaska. Texas had taken control of big chunks of the wasteland, southern plains and California before they had shifted their attention to conquering Mexico. They had carved up North America and, due in large part to his and Bass' relationship with Walnut their peace treaty was more than simply coexistence – it was codependence and that was fine with him. He barely caught the packages as Nora thrust them toward him and he continued to follow her along as she selected food for the boat ride to the beach.

Moments later a young soldier approached and saluted before speaking, "General sir… I have a message that arrived from President Monroe this morning."

Taking the paper in hand he wondered what his daughter was up to, they had barely been gone a few days. It seem thicker than simply a single sheet and he debated opening it now or saving it for later.

"Open it Miles." Nora commanded. "Charlotte wouldn't have written without a reason."

They moved off to the benches on the side and he waited for Nora to instruct one of the servants to complete their list of meats, cheeses, and vegetables. Leaning into his shoulder, Nora waited for him to rip into the envelope. Miles tapped it against his thigh before tearing off the top side. Turning it over, he shook out the contents and looked at the leave of paper. Lifting the thickest sheet, Miles unfolded it to find another, previously opened envelope addressed to Marcus, Jake, Nate and Noah. Looking back at the paper wrapped around the envelope he smiled before reading it aloud, "Dear Grandpa and Grandma, Claire wrote the four of us this letter. We read it and now we are sending it on to Marcus and Jake. Bring us back something fun. Love, Noah and Nate". Kissing the top of Nora's head he asked, "Would it be awful if I read this?"

Shaking her head, Nora smiled, "No. She's our granddaughter and you miss her, but I wouldn't expect much if she was writing to those four – likely it has something to do with either the Militia or the Militia's Navy ships…".

Picking up another sheet, Nora started to read, "Dear Dad, I wish you were still here to speak to. Reports came in today of control issues in the ranks of the Militia stationed in cities along the Pacific coast. I can't travel out there right now, I'm not sure if that is ever going to be realistic – it is more than 3 months by steam train just to get to Seattle, and then we would have to make multiple trips up and down the coast. Jeremy and I spent the last 2 days, since the news arrived attempting to decide a plan of action. True to his word, Bass simply says he knows I'll figure out what is best to do. I feel like this test is happening because you have stepped down. Clearly, there was never going to be a good time to transition power, but how can I maintain control of a region that it takes me months to travel to, months to get news from? The plan Jeremy and I have is to send word for Jason Neville to continue from his post in the border town of Kansas City north to Sioux Falls. He'll have to select his replacement, and we are promoting him to lieutenant general, but he can pick half of the troops he currently commands to go with him."

Nora paused and Miles nodded before responding, "He's a good man. Nothing like those power hungry parents of his, and he'll be loyal to Charlotte.

Nora smiled, "He always liked her… I sort of felt bad for his wife. She had a horrid mother-in-law, a psycho for a father-in-law and a husband that was in love with another woman – it had to be a sad way to live…". Miles simply nodded; the boy's love for his daughter was no state secret. They sat there for several moments before Miles prompted Nora to continue reading.

"We've decided the recent graduates from the academy will split into two divisions, one will meet him in Sioux Falls; the other will divide into 5 groups and step in to replace the Militia we send to refresh Kansas City from across multiple locations. Jeremy says it's a good plan and Bass liked it too, when he heard it over dinner. Funny thing is, the person who liked it best was Danni!?"

Confused Miles reached for the paper and started to read, "Danni, showing about as much subtly as I did at her age immediately suggested that she was sure Captain Neville's daughter would want to join him. Bass nearly spit out his cold peach soup, but I can't say I will miss either Neville woman, so I included the family's transportation in my presidential order. I'm not sure why I am writing all of this, except maybe just to say… I'm starting to get how hard this was for you and Bass, so is Jeremy – though I suspect he had a better idea than I did."

Nora gazed up at her husband; he had such a look of undeniable pride in his eldest child. She paused to let him process what they had read before asking, "Ok, so there is a letter for the boys, a note from our grandson's and a business update from your daughter, so what's the final sheet?"

Miles reached down and flipped the paper open before perusing it and shaking his head. "A shopping list from Bass – moron; I'm on vacation and he thinks it is his chance to have me return with lobster." Nora laughed at his words, then simply reached up and kissed his cheek.

\- Hours later –

Watching her children running around the deserted beach in front of the large home they had selected for their vacation; Nora giggled as her husband struggled to get the bonfire started. He was clearly frustrated; and when he motioned several minutes later to a nearby Militia soldier to finish, Nora beckoned his to join her under the blanket. As he slid in behind her, Miles wrapped her in his arms and they quietly watched as the sun set to the west into the ocean. Miles laughed "You realize the advantage of Sesuit Harbor is that these beaches on the north side of the cape face Boston, but are far enough away we can't see land – I don't imagine too many other places on the east coast will let you see the sun set into the ocean." She said nothing, simply relaxing deeper into her husband's arms and sighing in contentment. Miles slipped his hands under her blouse and nuzzled her neck for a few moments before he heard his daughter Eve shout, "Look! Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Caught by his children, Miles thanked god for the blanket and, as he removed his hands whispered to his wife, "When they go to bed we are so having sex on this beach."

* * *

\- 22 miles north of Quito, Ecuador -

Dear Danni,

It has taken our traveling party 19 days to ride from Cartegena to La Mitad del Mundo. We stayed mostly to the coast; our guide said the deeper we go into the interior the harder the travel will be as the jungle is dense and tribes have taken hold of the area. La Mitad del Mundo is a small village north of Quito, Ecuador and I had no idea this was here or that we were stopping. And, I love Robert! But, I will explain that later.

The horses the Militia Coronel who serves as port master had procured for us are beautiful and made travel both easier and faster – well, faster is a bit of a stretch, because there is only so fast 25 Militia soldiers and a honeymooning couple can travel, but we are here at Robert's surprise. You see late last night we set up camp, and I have to be honest I was more than a little frustrated as we settled into our tent. I think this is what Mom meant when she said writing letters would mean I would be able to express emotions I might forget if I waited to tell the story… anyway, 19 days may not seem like a lot to travel 1100 miles across Colombia and parts of Ecuador, but it is basically 58 miles a day or like 9 miles an hour and now that I am so close it is impossible to deal with waiting.

Ok, so I have drifted off the task of telling you about my surprise. After changing for bed, Robert noticed my mood and was stupid enough to ask, and after listening to my rant he had the nerve to smile at me… can you imagine, he smiled. In that moment I had decided I had clearly married the stupidest man alive and our spat got worse when he decided that my mood could be improved by having sex with him – clearly he was mistaken. This, of course, led to our first fight as a married couple, when he had the nerve to ask if my mood was because it was 'that time of the month'. I swear to god I wanted to beat him – I mean that is why I'm in a mood, but he shouldn't ask that question.

Anyway, this morning when we woke up, I was somehow wrapped in his arms – he is a cuddler and my sleeping self clearly knew I was being ridiculous. When he kissed my neck, I apologized and that was when my perfect husband told me about the surprise. Robert had spent time researching out trip – looking for other things we might see along the way and he had found 'the middle of the world'! That is what La Mitad del Mundo means – the middle of the world. This place is truly fascinating and it shows how completely Robert gets me! There is a painted line in the middle of the village to indicate the location of the equator, basically the center of the earth and so I got the opportunity to be in two places at once! Both the southern and northern hemisphere! Pretty cool! I love my husband!

Tomorrow we will continue on to Quito, the capital city of Ecuador. The guide thinks the elevation there of 9,350 feet above sea level will help us prepare for our destination. The guide says the city is located on the eastern slopes of Pichincha, an active volcano in the Andes mountains, in the Guayllabamba river basin. At this point I am just writing these things down because he could be making this up and I wouldn't know. Having said that everything is so different here – they keep saying this is winter, but that means it is the dry season, and the daytime temperatures fall as low as 80 degrees – yeah, I know what you are thinking.

I am going to wrap this up, I want to do some sketching and watercolors so you can see all of this when I return.

I LOVE YOU – Claire

* * *

\- Philadelphia: Mid-July –

Duncan and Charlotte wandered down the main hall toward where Jeremy stood at the doorway of the family room. Confused they looked around him to see Charles sitting at the window quietly watching. Softly Duncan asked, "Is something wrong with my little boy that he is sitting inside on this perfect summer day?" Jeremy simply nodded, but chose not to respond. Rolling her eyes, Duncan pushed past him and moved to sit next to her only child. "Hi sweetie; are you ok?"

Charles sad eyes looked up at his momma and asked, "Will Sophia ever come back from the beach? I was mad at her when she left, but what if I never see her again?"

Relief spreading through her, Duncan attempted to console her sweet little boy. "Yes baby. She will be back tomorrow and I am sure she misses you too." She had barely finished speaking when he launched into her arms and hugged her tightly.

From the door Jeremy muttered to Charlotte, "My boy needs to man up and play hard to get or your sister will run rough shot over him."

Charlotte simply patted his back and chuckled before reassuring her friend, "Oh, don't worry it won't matter how much he 'man's up', as you put it – Sophia's reign is unlikely to be stopped by anything is simple as someone else's opinion…"

Banging his shoulder against her, Jeremy said, "Yeah, you are probably right… but I think I will try anyway." Then he stepped toward his wife and son and said, "Hey little man, I got a special treat for you… your momma and I are taking you on a trip to Washington, D.C. to visit the academy. I thought you could help your old dad with some work?"

Duncan sat their confused, but watched as he son got excited by the idea of helping his father and decided to say nothing.

\- Late that night -

Leaning against the frame Charlotte watched from the door as Bass eased into the hot water of the claw foot tub – he was still the sexiest man she knew. As he finally settled, Charlotte untied her robe and dropped it off her shoulders, "Hey sexy, do you need someone to wash your back?"

Startled Bass looked up to see his naked wife standing in the doorway grinning invitingly. She was so beautiful and soft in all the right places. "Please tell me you are real and not just my over active mind creating a fantasy?" She slowly stepped toward him, grinning broadly as she watched him skim his eyes over her breast and down across her rounded hips. In an effort to tease him a bit more, Charlotte added a little extra swivel to her hips and allowed her ego to take in and enjoy the look her husband was giving her – being loved by this man could do wonders for a woman's self-image.

Stepping over the ledge Charlotte settled herself between Bass' legs and teasingly wiggled her ass into his quickly hardening shaft. She watched as he soaped the cloth with the pine scented bar she had come to associate with her husband's scent. Pushing her forward, Bass brushed circles around her back and shoulders as he helped her relax into the bath. After a few moments had passed he slipped his hand around her waist and started to caress her stomach with the wash cloth. As she settled into him again, Bass abandoned the pretense of cleaning her and slid the fingers of his left hand between her legs. Kneading her breast with his other hand Bass asked, "Weren't you the one offering to wash my back?"

Sloshing water over the sides, Charlotte rolled in his arms and settled herself onto her knees splayed around his hips. "I'll wash whatever you want… or maybe we could get a little… dirty?"

Chortling with laughter, Bass reached for her hips and settled her on to his rigid member. Thrusting up Bass watched a moan escape her lips as her eyes closed and her head sagged back. As Charlotte settled into a rhythm guided by his strong hands; Bass leaned forward and captured a tight nipple in his teeth. The mix of a little bite with the soothing of his tongue sent her spiraling and Bass continued to thrust his way through her pleasure, before lifting her and finishing himself off. Pulling Charlotte against him they settled there, wrapped in each other's arms, for long moments. Choosing not to move until the water had cooled and Charlotte was nearly asleep, Bass stood and carried her toward their bed to settle for the night.


	17. Ch 17: Fulfilling a Dream

Hello - I am hoping people are enjoying this story and I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to those we read and to those that comment. This chapter is super short, but I didn't want to wait to post it until I got the next part that I am struggling with correct. Hopefully you will enjoy - B

* * *

Chapter 17 – Fulfilling a Dream

Wandering down the back flight of stairs, John listened to see if the room was empty as it should be this time of night. Hearing nothing he slowly pushed the door open and looked around the jam before entering the room in relief. Smiling he looked around the empty room, light from the low fire in the hearth gave the room a soft glow, but neither the fire, nor the heat from the late August day had never touched the massive, brick basement room. Moving toward the outsized island work table, John started lifting towels from the baskets that covered the cooling baked goods for tomorrow morning's breakfast. On the fifth try he uncovered the raspberry scones that he had watched Danni bake a few hours ago, but before he could grab for a few to take back upstairs for his rendezvous with his perfect little chef, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking from side to side he searched for a place to hide, as he heard the door push open John slipped into the pantry cabinet and closed the door almost a sliver.

"I can't believe you convinced me to sneak into the kitchen of my own house." Grumbled Charlotte.

Laughing Bass grabbed her around the waist and spun his wife, "You know a little midnight snack is the perfect way to get my strength up for round two."

John cringed from his spot in the closet and started praying they would take some of the food and leave. Moments later when he heard President Charlotte moan he decided he needed to try to sneak out before he heard anything else, but before he could slide the door more than a few inches another door crashed open from the opposite side of the room and he heard what sounded like the drunken singing of Ross and Troy, and the giggles of what were likely two scantily dressed girls. Slowly stepping further into the closet, John listened to the laughter stop and waited for the yelling to begin.

Ross stumbled as he stepped down into the kitchen from the courtyard and pulled the redhead with him as he reached for the table closest to the door. Unaware that the room wasn't empty he loudly pronounced, "We'll just grab a dish of the whipped cream from the icebox and then Troy and I can show you how much fun the office of the president of the Republic can be…"

"Oh, HELL NO!" Charlotte push her husband aside and hopped off the counter before moving to round on her son. From behind Bass grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back against his chest, as she screeched "Put me down! My son will NOT use my office to have an orgy!"

Taking control of the situation, Bass started barking orders, "Troy, you and Ross go upstairs to your rooms and sleep it off. Charlotte calm down, and ladies go home, NOW!"

From the closet John heard grumbling as Ross and Troy stomped by his hiding place; he heard Bass move toward the door and calling out instructing he guards to see the ladies home. Then listened as President Charlotte demanded her husband let her go.

Smacking his chest, Charlotte stomped over toward the stairs. "You can forget needing energy for another round! I can't believe you just sent our son to bed! What did I tell you the last time those two got into trouble – I told you I am not prepared to be a grandmother! I am not old and you need to deal with that boy's overactive libido."

"Wait…" Bass called out. Charlotte paused and moved back toward her husband, but chose not to respond. Instead she took a seat at the island and remained silent until he started to talk again. After a few minutes Bass spoke, "Do you remember our first fight?" Instead of waiting for a response he continued, "I remember… you were tired and frustrated because you said I had made you fat when all your friends we laughing and shopping. After months of throwing up you had started to outgrow your clothes; you were tired and everything smelled funny to you, and all that I could do was smile – my beautiful, perfect wife; a woman I adored was having my baby; to me everything was perfect. I was ready the minute we married. I was 44 years old when we married, I wanted you, but I also desperately wanted us to have a family… and right now I'm little more than a month from 65 years old and I want grandchildren; and before you argue – No, I don't want Ross to be the one to provide them. He needs to grow up and I am hoping college will help him do that; and yes I will talk with him, but I think we both know that it will be more productive if he is sober when I do it. Regardless, I am thrilled Claire is married; and, although I hate the idea of them moving to the farm, and I fully intend to demand that she return to the capital for any pregnancy – I am thrilled Danni is marrying John. I want grandkids to play with; I want to hold those little babies that will see a world that I won't and make sure that they know they are not just loved, but absolutely adored – I can just picture a beautiful little girl who smiles at me and hugs me and calls me poppop; or a little boy who likes adventure and I can play dinosaurs with and let him tackle me…"

Charlotte stood and moved to wrap her arms around her husband, "I love you so completely, and you deserve that – we both do." Taking his hand, Charlotte stepped back toward the stairs, "let's go curl up in bed and you can tell me all about what you will do with these grandchildren you dream of…"

John waited until he was sure that they had not just cleared the steps but were at least on the second story headed toward their room before he stepped out of the pantry. He hadn't considered how much their move to the farm would impact the general. For more than seven years now he had been a part of this family and it was likely going to be a lot harder then he thought to make this move and not just for Danni. Grabbing a pair of scones, John started up the stairs and considered how angry Danni was going to be that he had taken so long. As he moved into the hallway sighed in relief when he noticed it was clear. Moving down the hallway, John quietly slipped through Danni's door and softly closed it behind him; before being hit in the face with a pillow.

In a very angry whisper Danni demanded, "Where have you been?"

John grinned and in that moment realized the best course of action was tossing Ross under the rug, "I had to hide, your parents entered the kitchen from the stairs then Ross entered with his buddy and a pair of girls – god did he get blasted by you mother!"

Pulling on his arm, Danni led him to her bed and jumped on it before pulling him along, "Oh, YES! You so have to tell me everything!"

* * *

\- Aguas Calientes, Peru -

 _Dear Grandpa and Grandma Nora,_

 _It has been 41 days since we left Quinto and tomorrow when we wake we will climb the more than 1000 steps to Machu Picchu! I am so excited! I can't believe we are here. We spent 33 days traveling along the coast toward Lima, stopping to move inland toward Cusco when locals in a small town indicated that Lima was wild and lawless. Cusco seemed to be safe, people were safe and we found a wonderful place to stay on the square across from the local Catholic Church. The priest introduced us to several locals that could be trusted and they have taken us the 8 days following first the Inca Trail and then an abandon train track through the Andes Mountains. The trail was quite stunning_ _–_ _it continues through the mountains, moving through the high cloud forest, weaving through dense forest, rising up into the cold of the high mountains and then down again with incredibly studding and dramatic views. One guide mentioned that the trip used to be only 4 days, his grandfather had been a guide, but in frequent spots they needed to clear the path and then toward the end we moved to follow the tracks so we could stay in the small town in the valley at the base of Machu Picchu. I am not sure why, but we were all more than a little stunned to find Aguas Calientes abandoned. I suppose without tourists, there is no reason to live here_ _–_ _there is no land to plant, although they do say that the Inca had built the terraces to grow food. It is kind of creepy to be in an abandoned town, but we also found a market at the train station. It seemed that people just left everything behind as they moved to a better location. I convinced Robert to let me take several Peruvian dolls. They are made of cloth and have black yarn hair and each is dressed in rich colors. The dolls are wearing hats and each holding something in their arms. I grabbed two holding llamas, one holding a drum and another holding a flute of some kind, and five that were holding a baby or two. Robert didn't quite understand, but it just seemed right, I told him we might have a daughter one day that would need a toy and he just shook his head. Robert and the men grabbed several blankets made from alpaca fur_ _–_ _that was what the guides said the animal was named. We are staying in a nice hotel, it is raining now, but it is beautiful_ _–_ _everything is so green! I am so excited to be doing this._

 _I miss you both and I Love you! Claire_


	18. Ch 18: Moments and Changes

Hello! After a few weeks of all work and no play, I got to spend today writing! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading! - B

* * *

Chapter 18: Life Changes

Grumbling Robert rolled toward the noise without opening his eyes and felt around the opposite side of the bed to discover it empty. He supposed he should be worried, but his best guess is that the noise is coming from his over excited wife. "If I open my eyes and it is the middle of the night you are going to be in serious trouble." Robert grumbled. Hearing an overly cheerful giggle, Robert opened his eyes and gazed around the room to locate the origin of the sound. The light from the fire place cast the room in soft shadows, but it was the torches on the veranda that backlit the frame of Claire. She had one shapely leg propped up on a bench and she appeared to be adjusting her boot, which means she was already dressed… "Damn, no morning sex." he mumbled.

Shaking her head Claire responded without looking, "Nope, that is so not true. If you get a move we can have sunrise sex while we overlook the entire Machu Picchu site from the Citadel." Claire moved back into the room and patted her husband's blanket covered legs as she moved past the bed.

Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, Robert stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his face. "You can't possibly be the woman I married, what did you do with my sleepy, cuddle loving wife?"

Finishing the final check of her pack Claire turned and placed her hands on her hips as she look over the well-toned bare chest of her very hot husband. She guessed it might be a little out of character for her to be up and bouncing around this early, but really… he's known this was her dream for years and she is 90 minutes worth of steps up a mountain away from seeing the site in person. Moving back toward the bed, Claire situated herself onto his lap and took Robert's face in her hands, "I promise for the rest of the week or more that we spend here I will let you sleep until the sun rises, but today I want to be there when the sun comes up." Claire kissed the pulse point behind his ear before continuing, "I promise it will be worth it…".

Digging his fingers into her hips, Robert growled, "You better believe you will make this middle of the night hike worth it!"

An hour later, as the guides continued to hack away at the undergrowth of Amazon Rainforest that had reclaimed the stairs up the side of the mountain, Robert began to wonder how long the trip would have taken before the vegetation had taken over; the hundreds of years old steps were slick with moss and wear and appeared to be hidden between centuries of tree growth. He watched Claire reach up and glide her fingers along the petals of a stunning and fragrant flower. "What is it?"

Turning her head back, Claire smiled, "It's one of dozens of different orchids I have seen as we've been hiking, I am trying to guess what the colors would look like in daylight; but even with only these torches the colors are so bright and the smell almost seems headier without being able to see the colors."

"That book you gave me to read said there are hundreds of different orchids here on the site. I would guess that will mean that we will have opportunities to see others." replied Robert; before giving her butt a firm pat and grinning up at Claire. When she smirked at him Robert smiled and added, "Come on, you can't expect me to spend the last hour watching that cute bottom wiggle directly in front of my face and not give it a swat…"

Rolling her eyes, Claire turned and continued up the mountain.

Another 30 minutes had passed before Robert heard the gasp come from his wife's lips as he crashed into her motionless form. Passed Claire's left shoulder Robert could see Machu Picchu's City Gate. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but from this angle it looked like to large pillars of carved stone, several feet wide and at least 9 feet tall. There was no roof, simply the 2 stone columns and the grey pre-morning sky beyond. Looking down Robert saw the tears streaming down Claire's face and wrapped her in his arms before pulling her against his chest. Barely above a whisper, Robert heard her say, "We're here… we are really here." As he held her, Robert knew this would be a moment he would remember forever. Turning toward the Militia that trailed him, Robert signaled to take up post there as he continued on with Claire.

It was still grey and foggy when Robert and Claire stood between the pillars of the city gate and surveyed the entire site from above. The air was brisk at this elevation of the Andes, and the surrounding mountains continued to block the direct path of the sunlight, but he would have to acknowledge that it felt… spiritual. For the two of them to stand alone surveying the ancient city from above, the silence and beauty made the experience intensely moving. Sliding his arm back around her body, Robert soaked in the view and silently said a prayer of thank you that Claire had wanted this enough to make it happen. "Are you happy? We're here, you have finally made it."

Claire looked up at him with a wide grin, "I never imagined it would look this perfect. Thank you for making this real, for making it possible." For a long while they just stood and watched as the fog burned off and the sun's rays shifted the colors from grey tinged greens and blues to vibrant Kelly greens and warmer hues. "I told you it would be worth it!"

With a chuckle, Robert nodded and said, "Yes, you did. This is not what I thought you meant but you definitely did…" Pulling an envelope out of his pocket, Robert held it in front of her face, "Your father asked me to give you this when we got here. Do you want to have a moment to read it?"

Shaking her head, "No, the minute I said those vows I committed to sharing everything with you – hand it over." They sat together looking down over the site as she slid her finger into the end and unfolded the paper.

 _Dear Claire (and probably Robert, too),_

 _Today you are standing in a place that is one of the wonders of the world. The Inca were a powerful empire that faced the same fate as every other empire, but behind them they left these stunning places. Please remember that I love you, your mother loves you and we are proud of you! More important than that, I want to share something I found on a bookmark in the office that I believe fits this moment_ _–_ _twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines, sail away from the safe harbor, catch the trade winds in your sails_ _–_ _Explore, Dream, Discover!_

 _Love, your Father_

After a few minutes of thought Claire said, "He's right. I would have been so disappointed if I never did this, but more than that; I will remember this in 20 years… because I was thinking that this might be a good place for us to try and make a baby?"

Confused Robert asked, "You… are you saying… I mean, you want us to… here? We have months before we are home and safe, but you think here is the perfect place."

Grinning, Claire pulls at his arm and heads down along the path, "Actually I was thinking more over there, in the main square – surrounded by everything."

Laughing, Robert followed her as she weaved her way deeper into the mountain top city. He laughed as she came up short when they moved into the Temple of the Three Windows and were surrounded by several grazing alpaca. Dropping his hand briefly, she slowly stepped toward the creamy white animal and ran her hand along the fluffy soft fur. Claire turned back and flashed a wide grin, before sneaking around the animals and taking off in a run. Realizing she wanted to play, Robert chose to disregard the grazing animals and took off after the darting figure. He could hear her laughing and through windows could see where they were headed. As he passed a grove of flowering trees, Robert stopped and reached up to pluck a few hanging white blossoms off the tree. They felt soft, smelled incredible and where larger than his hand; Robert was sure when he caught up with Claire she would love them. Hopping down the terraces that lined the large grassy center of the complex, Robert watched as Claire tossed her pack on the ground and reached up to free her hair from the tie.

* * *

\- Journal entry Macchu Picchu –

As I write this we are back at the Inkaterra Machu Picchu Pueblo Hotel and Robert has fallen asleep after we have made love in front of the fireplace. Today was an incredible day, surprisingly he was really on board with my baby idea – I just felt like this was the right time and place. He was so tender and made me feel amazing. If we have a little girl I'm going to name her angel because he gave me a handful of stunning white Angel's Trumpet flowers. They were huge and so soft to the touch and smelled incredible. I spent a chunk of time drawing a grove of the trees covered in the flowers. We walked all over the site, exploring the temple of the sun and room of the three windows. I folded a map into these pages that we had found in the hotel lobby, there were stacks of them and I plan to bring a bunch back. Actually I intend to pack up as much as I can from this place! There boxes of scented bars of soap, and these little bottles of shampoo and creams and conditioner; I am even going to find a way to sneak 4 of these thick, soft robes back for mom and grandma nor and Danni. I would try to bring more, but I am positive Robert would not be happy.

We have 4 more days here to explore the complex and allow me to draw and paint everything I can. Earlier today I was sitting on a rock in the Houses of Factories and drawing; I must have been really absorbed because an alpaca snuck up behind me and bent forward to sniff my drawing. Really! I sat so still and he just stood there for a few minutes before wandering away. I think my favorite moment was actually sunset. The sky was a beautiful warm pinkish orange and there were condors flying overhead; the small herd of llamas and alpacas had gathered on the main center to rest and everything was so silent; Robert just sat with me and held me for a long time as the evening fell.

* * *

- 2 days later –

Dear Ross,

This morning we hiked back up to Machu Picchu from Aguas Calientes and I decided, with how much you love history, I would write you a letter. The abandoned town of Aguas Calientes is a pretty one, right along the Urubamba River with deep green canyon walls on either side. The town is generally covered in a fine mist, but that would only make sense since we are in the Amazon rainforest. In fairness, I know all of this from a combination of listening to our guides and reading a few of the books I found at the hotel we are staying at. The building we decided to stay in is a sprawling, beautiful white stucco series of buildings. I would guess that the Inkaterra Machu Picchu Pueblo Hotel was a resort years ago. It is set on the edge of town, away from where the crowds would be and abutted the forest. Actually, this Inkaterra hotel feels like it's in the forest: narrow stone paths cut through thick greenery, and colorful birds populate the trees. The spacious rooms feel very warm with large fireplaces.

Each morning we hike up the mountain – after the first day we have been able to drop the time from 90 minutes to 75 minutes. I enclosed a picture map I found of the site – it is in Spanish, but it shows how many animals can be found in the area – condors, bears, llamas and alpaca, bobcats, 12 different species of frog and 22 reptiles, butterflies, more than 400 birds, 125 spiders and thousands of different plants and monkeys. Thankfully, we have avoided some of the more aggressive on that list. As we explored on the second morning I found some background on Machu Picchu; and since I know you love history I include some of it here. The polished dry-stone walls were built in 1450 – I saw that on the plaque on the side of the stone wall that was almost covered over by vines. Seeing this makes me wonder if 600 years from now some explorer will wonder about dad the way I wonder about the Inca emperor Pachacuti that his was built for… when this place was rediscovered by Hiram Bingham in 1911 did anyone even remember him?

Throughout the complex there are vantage points that offer dramatic views of the whole complex, with the deep gorges and towering Andes Mountains surrounding everything.

I know you are starting college this fall, maybe you could learn to be a writer, someone, someday will need to know the history of the Monroe Republic and Dad and Grandpa.

Love you little brother, Claire

* * *

\- September –

Looking around the center of campus, Charlotte shook her head and turned to her husband, "No, this is unacceptable! It is not secure or even remotely safe. If you think I am leaving my son here alone you have lost your mind!" Bass rubbed her back and attempted to calm the mountain panic in his wife's voice. Charlotte turned to face her husband before speaking again, "You realize that in the 4 months I have been in office we have seen a dramatic rise in rebel activity? This can't happen, if you think he has to stay then I will just reassign a garrison here."

Shaking his head, Bass worked hard not to laugh. Clearly Ross beginning college was not something she was prepared to deal with if she was grabbing at straws. "If by rebel activity you mean the report that Texas is still having trouble keeping the California territory under control and Tre thinks that the rebels are using the southern part of our Oregon territory to hide, then sure there is a serious problem…" pausing to kiss the top of her head and take her face in his hands, "of course, this 'increase in rebel activity' as you call it is only a little over 3000 miles away from your almost fully grown little boy, but sure we can see what he thinks of a couple 100 Militia joining him here."

Pushing away from her husband, "But he will be here all alone…".

Confused Bass turned and pointed to the housed that they had just moved Ross and Troy into with several other friends who were also starting at the university. "That is the house our son will sleep in." Then turning he body 180 degrees, "and that building over there that looks directly over the common and toward the house is where my office is, and the classroom I will teach in; and Ben's office."

Grumbling Charlotte said, "I don't think you are taking this seriously! Our children are leaving us!"

Bass took her in his arms and held her close for a long time before whispering into her ear, "I was very serious about keeping both Claire and Danni locked up, but you said I had to let my girls grow up… you don't get to have it both ways. If I have to accept that my little girls are getting married, then you have to let your son go to school. Plus, if there are less of them at the house there will be more locations for us to have alone time…".

Smacking his chest, Charlotte cuddled into her husband before asking, "Actually, I would love to see this office and classroom of yours. I never got to go to a real school; do all the professors look as hot as you?"


	19. Ch 19: Thankful

Hello all! Happy Thanksgiving! I had a lot of fun with this chapter because I used a bunch of prompts and mini-prompts from the Cornicopia/Pornicopia challenge. Separately the lullaby Golden Slumbers in not mine - googled lullabies and found it. Hope you enjoy and would be totally thankful for your reviews - see how I did that... yeah I've had way to much sugar... -B

* * *

 **Chapter 19: I'm thankful for…**

The crisp, cold, autumn air and the startlingly vibrant colors of the leaves made the decision to ride out this morning seem like the perfect family day. Bending forward in her saddle Nora kissed the top of Sophia's dark head, then gazed over at Miles as he rode with Eve and pointed out the animals along their route. His relaxed, broad grin was a clear sign that he was enjoying both the morning and retirement. In the valley just below he was gesturing to the farm they were headed toward. Making their way closer Nora pointed out the apple orchard set off just behind a large white washed farm house and the pumpkin patch directly in front of the aging, but clearly sturdy barn, before Sophia focused in on the fenced paddock with several cows, a pen with pigs and a large hen house. From behind them she could hear her sons laughing as they drove the wagon that would haul their purchase back home. This summer home had been good for them and their cousins. They had seemed to outgrow the worst of their antics and looking back Nora decided it was a good idea to keep them home for a few years – spend more time as a family.

"Mommy look!" shouted an excited Eve as she slid off the mount she had shared with her father and headed toward a pair of barn kittens rolling in the grass. Sophia wiggled in an effort to be let down, but Nora held strong until Miles dismounted and came to reach up for his youngest. Holding her even with his face, Miles kissed her nose and then said, "No touching, just watch them play. The farmer needs to keep his barn kittens here to protect the animals from mice." Smiling Sophia nodded before wiggling down and chasing after her sister. Miles turned back and offered his wife a hand.

Rolling her eyes, "You realize I am completely capable of dismounting my horse?"

"Yes." Miles replied grinning and reaching up to span her hips with his strong hands. "But, if I don't offer, then I don't have the chance to put my hands on you; and what fun would that be?" Scanning the area, Nora noticed that Marcus and Jake had backed the wagon onto a small grassy area so the horses could graze a bit and wedged a wheel. She reached down and fell into her husbands arms. Miles bent his head and nuzzled her neck, before slowly working his lips up the column toward her lips.

Marcus snuck behind and grabbed the reins of his mother's horse and moved it in the direction Jake was taking Miles' horse to let them graze as well. After ensuring neither was going to wander off he turned back and elbowed his younger brother, "Guess dad has still got it…".

Rolling his eyes Jake groaned, "Totally gross dude, that is our mom."

"What? Like it is a bad thing that the old man still loves our mom?" Marcus argued.

With a disgruntled sigh, Miles pulled away from his wife, "Aren't you two just so funny." But even as he said it, Miles realized neither was listening as they ran toward the old, rusty, green tractor sitting alongside the barn. Miles laughed as his sons climbed all over the useless, metal relic with the kind of interest he used to have for his mustang when he was 17. Before he could call them to attention, Miles felt his thigh being slapped by the small palm of his youngest. Looking down he groaned at the sight of Sophia cuddling a tiny kitten under her chin.

Eyes wide, she grinned up at her father and pronounced, "The farmer said this one was saved just for me. He said it was too small to be a barn cat because it was the runt; we can keep her warm and safe in our house and she is the perfect size to be a princess cat." Not waiting for permission or even a response she trotted back toward the farmer and plopped the kitten into the basket he was holding before curtsying and thanking the smiling man.

Nora shook her head and patted his chest, "If you had wanted to say 'no' to her you should have started years ago."

"We came for Halloween pumpkins, pie pumpkins and apple picking; we did not come for another house cat." Miles whined.

"Sure," she said as she walked over to greet the farmer.

* * *

\- half an hour later –

Nora watched as Miles lifted the girls to help them pick apples and drop them into baskets; while Marcus and Jake worked as a team climbing trees and alternating tossing apples down to each other as they moved from spot to spot attempting to find the most perfect apples. "Careful up there you two!" she called out, only to seconds later hear laughter as they called out in response, "No worries mom, Danni offered us a reward for the biggest reddest apples we could find and anyone knows those are only found at the top." Ignoring the careless behavior, Nora turned toward the woman escorting her through the orchard, and asked the farmer's wife, "So, were you able to gather the pumpkins you felt were unsellable?"

Confused the younger woman responded, "Yes, but we have many wonderful round pumpkins that they children will love. I am not sure why you asked for the ones that will be hard to sell."

Nora walked for a time smiling at her husband playing with their children, "Oh, we will let the children take more than a few of the nice ones, but for cooking the seeds and making pie filling pretty isn't a requirement." Nodding in agreement the two women continued to walk and watch the baskets fill with apples. After a while, when the baskets were overflowing and the boys had started to focus their energy on moving the 5 large bushels toward the waiting wagon, Nora called for a nearby guard to get the picnic basket and spread it out near the pumpkin patch. "Girls it's time to pick your pumpkins so we can have lunch" she called, before smiling as they ran off in search of the perfect pumpkin.

* * *

\- Late November –

Bass grinned as he snuck back in through the kitchen after a long day at the University. He was barely two steps into the door when he smelled the evening treat. Moving toward the table next to the ovens, Bass noticed the cooling mettle pot giving off the dreamy smell. Gently he slipped a finger into the pot to test the temperature. "Hot, but boiling; this could be fun." Rooting around in the cabinets, Bass found a bowl and ladled out 3 scoops of the hot dripping caramel before pausing to look in the bowl, "one more for good measure". Then licking the spoon, he closed his eyes and savored the taste before dropping it in the sink water and grabbing the bowl. Slowly he ascended the stairs and made his way toward the President's office. Stopping briefly at the door he asked the guard, "Is the president in?"

"No sir." He replied before explaining, "She headed up to the residence to check on your daughter Danni, something about her not feeling well." Climbing the stairs Bass left the bowl on their bedroom table before starting toward his oldest daughter's room. Halfway down the hall, he noticed Charlotte stepping out of Danni's door. Smiling Bass approached and asked with clear worry, "Is she ok? Should we call a doctor?"

Leaning into her loving husband, Charlotte smiled "No, her stomach is upset, nothing that won't go away… eventually."

Weaving his arm around her back, "Oh, she must have caught Maddie's stomach bug."

Nodding Charlotte replied, "Something like that."

Bass squeezed her hand and then stepped toward the opposite side of the hall, "Speaking of Maddie, I am going to check in on her and then I will meet you in our room for a special treat."

Charlotte laughed and headed down the hall, but stopped and asked, "Will you also tell me about your classes today?"

Nodding Bass reached for the handle of Maddie's door. As he entered, he noticed the soft snoring of his youngest. It wasn't too late in the afternoon and she appeared to be full out, so he would guess the nap was only half done. Quietly he shut the door and crossed back to Danni's room. Gently knocking Bass pushed the door open and moved toward the bed. Reaching down, Bass brushed aside a soft blonde curl and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Smiling up at her father, "Thanks daddy, but no I just need to rest."

Grinning, Bass sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "How about the lullaby I used to sing to you and Claire to help you sleep?" Continuing to rub her back, he waited for a response.

Lifting her head Danni responded with a smirk, "Don't you think I am a little too old for a lullaby?"

"You're never too old for a lullaby." Bass corrected before he began singing. " _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not; Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, Pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby."_

Tears filled Danni's eyes and she threw herself into his arms, "I love you daddy." She declared.

"And, I really love you blondie! I have since the first moment I saw you." Bass kissed her forehead and rose to leave, "Sleep well."

Minutes later as Bass pushed the door open to their suite he forgot his worry for his daughters. Sitting before him, naked on the bed was his perfectly amazing wife. And as he pushed the door closed behind him, Bass nearly lost control at the sight of her swiping her long, slender index finger into the bowl of caramel and slowly sucking it off. Before he could get his feet to move she slid the finger in again and then drew circles around her left breast until her nipple was covered in the warm treat. Growling in excitement, Bass stripped as he stalked toward the bed that held the sexiest woman he had ever met. As he tossed his shirt to the floor and pushed off his pants, Charlotte asked, "Is this what you had in mind for dessert?"

His deep growl reverberating as he moved, "Yeah, this is definitely what came to mind when I smelled that cooling in the kitchens." Sliding onto the bed, Bass latched on and sucked the sticky treat from her body. Charlotte moaned and arched into his lips as her eyes drifted shut. When she felt him reach across her and then coat her other breast in the sticky, sweet indulgence she melted into the mattress and selfishly decided to enjoy the ride.

* * *

\- A week later –

Miles looked up the stairs just as Charlotte started down to her office. Grumbling he asked, "Where is your husband?"

Smiling sweetly, "Good morning to you too daddy. It is so nice to see you this beautiful day, and before you ask again, I let him sleep in. He was tired after gorging himself on those wild turkeys you too caught for yesterday's meal."

Barely acknowledging Charlotte as he hugged her, Miles attempted to move passed his daughter. "Well, his lazy ass needs to get up, because clearly he is going to want to deal with this immediately."

Cautiously Charlotte asked, "What are you taking about?"

Thrusting the earthenware mug into her hands, "Hot cider!" then pausing to say it slower, "Hot Cider! Not hot coffee, but hot cider. You know what that means! I know what that means, and he will know what that means."

Muttering Charlotte press a hand to her father's chest and pushed him back down the stairs, "You will not wake him up. You will not say a single word. The wedding is less than a month away, and it is unlikely that she will be showing; so you will keep… your… mouth… shut! Am I clear?"

Starting to argue, Miles considered his daughter's face, "He'll notice. He is not stupid, and every time you got pregnant you banned coffee from the house – evidently this is a case of like mother, like daughter."

Continuing to push him back toward the main floor, "You are right, he is not stupid; but here's the thing… I don't know if Danni realizes what is going on yet; she sure hasn't mentioned anything to me. And, I since I don't know if she knows, I don't know if John knows and they need to be able to enjoy this together not worry that John should run for his life." Pausing she looked up at her father, "I know you are concerned, but they love each other and they are getting married very soon. Don't ruin this! I will go downstairs and talk with her; and I will make sure coffee gets made – ok?" When Miles only nods, Charlotte says, "Promise me!"

Rolling his eyes, "Fine." He grumbled.

Charlotte pushed past her father and headed toward the stairs to the kitchens. Moving down the stairs she groused, over the last week Charlotte had been so sure that she could keep this quiet. Mumbling to herself, "I mean really, all they had to do was wait a lousy 6 months between the engagement and the wedding and somehow that wasn't possible." Blowing out a breath of frustration, Charlotte pushed through the door and commanded, "I am going to need to have everyone clear the room. I need to speak with my daughter." The kitchen staff scattered out doors and upstairs to avoid what clearly appeared to be an angry president.

Smiling Danni ladled steaming cider into the second of two mugs and then moved toward the island. Pushing one of the mugs toward her mother she smiled broadly, "What's up?" Confused by her attitude, at first Charlotte said nothing so Danni tried again, "Is everything ok?"

Sputtering Charlotte shook her head before finally saying, "Is there something you think we should talk about?"

Confused Danni took another sip and then placed her mug down in front of her; "I, ah, I learned to make hot mulled cider? What do you think?"

Shaking her head Charlotte nearly yelled, "No! That is not… I want you to know you can talk to me; you can trust me."

Puzzled Danni said, "Yes… I know. You're the best mom anyone could ask for, Claire and I are very lucky; but I have no idea what you are talking about."

Losing patience, "You made hot cider instead of coffee!?" Danni just shook her head in confusion, clearly starting to wonder if her mother had lost her mind. When it was clear she would not say anything Charlotte reached out to take her hand and said, "Sweetie, I know you are pregnant. It'll be ok, John loves you and you are getting married; and I made your grandfather promise not to tell your father…"

Interrupting with a start, Danni yelled "What do you mean, 'I'm pregnant?'" just as John stepped into the back door. Shocked John stood there sputtering and glancing between the woman he loved and the woman who would be his mother-in-law.

Rising Charlotte moved toward Danni, "Honey, it's ok. If you didn't realize it we can talk and John won't be angry."

Rolling her eyes, Danni said, "He might be mad because we haven't had sex; but since I am still a virgin, I would guess your, and grandpa's theory that I am pregnant is impossible."

From the stairway they heard her father yelling, "You better damn well believe she is still a virgin" as he glared at John from the opposite side of the room.

Finding his voice John sputtered, "Sir, Madam President – I would never disrespect either of you or Danni by taking advantage of her virtue. I love Danni and we are completely ok with waiting until we are living under a different roof; by which I mean after we are married."

Stepping out from behind his best friend, Miles slapped Bass on the back and declared, "Oh, ok, good! I guess I was wrong. Something else to be thankful for… I mean she did make hot cider…"


	20. Ch 20: As time goes on

Life in Your Years

* * *

Hello all! After struggling along with this chapter, I found that it seemed to work better as a short introduction to the epilogue that I wrote before I even started this third and final story in this trilogy. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read these stories and has been so supportive. I love hearing your thoughts and hope that you will consider leaving feedback on this final chapter. I have already begun a new story as a part of the Charloe Christmas Exchange, so it seems timely that this one is wrapping up. I truly hope you enjoy this wrap up and thank you for reading - B

* * *

 **Chapter 20** : As time passes…

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas had moved quickly for the entire family. Final plans had been put in place for Danni and John's wedding. John's family had come to spend the holidays at the Hall and as Bass wandered toward the family study he tried to accept that tomorrow his second daughter would be married. He had Danni and John entertaining in the dining room – a dinner party for friends and decided to search out his wife for a cuddle. As he passed by the front vestibule he was startled by the main doors being swung open. Turning toward the clattering noise, Bass was stunned to see his heavily bearded son-in-law Robert carrying a bundled, sleeping Claire into the hall. Startled by the arrival, Bass stood motionless for a long while, mouth agape.

John smiled and looked down at his wife saying, "Wake up Claire; we're home."

His words seemed to spur Bass to action, and he called for the guards to find Charlotte and Danni before he ran toward his little girl. When he reached her and noticed she was still sleeping, he worriedly asked, "Is she alright?" Before Robert could respond, Bass started barking orders, "Get a doctor and get the fire started in Robert's old bedchamber." Then turning toward his son-in-law in a panic, Bass demanded "What's wrong with her?"

Charlotte and Danni came running from opposite sides of the house to converge on the weary travelers. Pushing passed her husband, Charlotte started to examine her little girl as Robert laughed, "She is fine; though I wouldn't turn away a doctor. She just gets so tired now that she is in her 4th month of her pregnancy." As the words sunk in, Claire started to wake and Robert gently set her on her feet. Charlotte and Bass' gaze dropped to the now obvious bump and began to cry before hugging each other and then swarming their very sleep daughter. While from the top stair Danni laughed and said a silent prayer of thanks that her sister had somehow returned just at the perfect moment…

* * *

 **Epilogue** :

\- Year 2115 – 100 years after the founding of the Monroe Republic -

Looking at the reporter from the Post, Charles Baker smiled before responding to her question. "Sophia and I are the last of our generation and, at 72, I can't rightly say I am surprised. I was born 28 years after the blackout, when things were mostly settled and people had started to forget electricity or think about it as if it were some fantasy from another time. I was named after our second president, though at that point she was still running the show from behind the scenes." Pausing Charles watched the young reporter write and smiled before adding, "I've known my wife, Sophia Matheson my whole life; it just seemed like the most reasonable thing in the world that we would fall in love and marry – she always was a real stunner, plus she's got spunk. It's good to have a wife with spunk, keeps you from getting bored. But, I guess that wasn't your question." The grey haired man grinned and tried to circle back to the topic, "Today marks the one hundredth anniversary of the Monroe republic. I came along at an interesting time - I was born years after the founding and life had been stabilized throughout our nation, people had begun to adapt to life without electricity." He knew he was repeating himself, but that was the prerogative of the old he supposed. "Today it would be impossible to find someone alive that remembers what electricity actually is. To us it is simply a word, a story as fanciful as any fiction that can be found in a library. I have only vague memories of Sebastian Monroe as our president, I remember him as a college professor, a grandfather, and a wise, kind mentor. Today we have texts about the founding and history of the Monroe republic because Sebastian Monroe taught his eldest son to love history and Ross Monroe became a historian and an author. Because of Ross Monroe we have interviews and first-hand accounts of how our nation began; how it thrived and how we became who we are today. I have more memories of Charlotte Monroe as a leader of our nation. I remember my parents saying she benefitted from being a leader in a time of great prosperity, who could focus her energies on ensuring education and healthcare were available to all citizens. I say she just had different priorities – she was no push over, but she believed healthy people were happier and she ruled our country through a time of peace. When we transitioned power again, it went to a woman who brought back an understanding of the rest of the world outside of our borders - Claire Pike was more than simply the daughter of Sebastian and Charlotte Monroe; she was adventurer who insured that everyone knew there were countries and people beyond the borders of our nation. She spent her time in office focused on developing trade routes and ensuring relations with foreign nations were at their greatest level of development."

Charles paused again, as the pencil flew along the page making notes from the conversation, "Today generations of Monroe's and Matheson's live and work throughout our nation as both members and leaders of our country. Because of the choices of Miles Matheson and Bass Monroe at a time when the world was falling apart, generations of young men have come through this school and learned to be militia leaders; our medical school is a model for other countries; and the renewed university system insurers children of our nation will have the opportunity to grow and challenge themselves. My youngest is a professor here at the Militia Academy – you should think about stopping into his office…"

* * *

\- In a small office across the quad –

At 39, Bass Baker was an attractive man. His older brother was a doctor, his younger sister worked as a designer for royal ball gowns when she wasn't on her farm with her husband and children. But he had stayed in the family business - the militia. Of course the last few years he had been teaching, but he supposed you made compromises based on the wants of a wife… Really, most days, teaching at the academy was interesting and he got to be home in the evenings to spend time with his boys. But today was different, reading final exams was his least favorite part of the job. Regardless of what he did the answers seemed to sound stupid. But as he tossed the paper down on the pile and considered the response, he had to give the recruit credit. He found himself laughing at the answer to the final essay question on Miles Monroe's paper.

 _Essay: 25 points_ _–_ _Choose one leader of the Monroe Republic and use a primary source account or text to explain how their personality impacted their leadership_.

As the grandson of Ross Monroe, a former leader of the Republic the boy could of chosen any number of close relatives and likely had access to a whole pile of source material that others would not; yet this one seemed to want to follow in the footsteps of his great great-grandfather. Picking the paper back up, Bass didn't question the veracity of the story – just how the boy had come to know the information. Starting to read the essay again, he wondered...

 _My great grandfather loved his family. When defining characteristics are considered in leadership choices, Bass Monroe's love of family is at the essence of every choice he made. He followed his best friend, Miles Matheson, into the marines instead of going to college; and he walked north in search of Miles family because family was all that mattered to him. My father gave me a chance to read some of the journals kept during those early days and everything he did was somehow impacted by either Charlotte or Miles Matheson; and that tendency was even clearer when he and Great Grandma Charlotte had children. As I read story after story and remembered the stories from my childhood, I wondered how different things would have been if Bass Monroe had had no family_ _–_ _had been abandoned by Miles, had never met Charlotte_ _…_ _but a person can't just be ruled by a love of family. In examining my options, the primary source I have chosen is the oral history of the reading of Bass Monroe's will_ _…_

\- 15 years after retirement –

Miles stood by the door and watched his daughter play with his great grandchildren. She looked happy for the first time since she had discovered Bass had not woken up from his nap. At almost 80 both he and Bass had lived long beyond the years they likely deserved, but he had to feel for his little girl – clearly she was not ready to be a widow at 56, he would guess she would never have been ready. The arrival of Danni and John with their children and the already present grandchildren would clearly help her to move forward. Knowing there were people waiting, Miles called out, "Charlotte it's time." He watched her look up at him before rising and taking the offered hand.

Charlotte said nothing as she let her father walk her toward her office, and when they entered she took a seat at the large work table instead of behind the desk. Miles settled himself next to Nora and waited as Jeremy escorted a portly main to a seat at the far end of the table, before ensuring that the guard had closed the door behind them.

Lawrence looked around the room at the assembled members of the family he had served as solicitor for and tried to give a comforting smile. He would have to agree that it was a good decision to do this without the children. "I have a stack of letters here for each of the children and grandchildren," Lawrence began before passing the envelopes toward Charlotte. "The will itself has several contingencies – in fact there are actually three separate wills. One will to be read if Miles is alive and Charlotte is alive, one if Charlotte is alive and Miles has pre-deceased General Monroe, and one if Charlotte had pre-deceased the General. As both Miles and Charlotte are alive I will read the first of the three." He paused then long enough to push the other two envelopes toward Charlotte, "Having previously read these I was instructed to let you know that you might enjoy reading these as well, but that they are not executable."

Again he paused before unfolding the document and beginning to read, "I, Bass Monroe, being of sound mind and one hell of an incredibly hot body leave this as my last will and testament. As I write this we have just found my beautiful 16-year-old baby and narrowly avoided war with Texas. Maddie's decision to run away and follow Troy Blanchard back to Texas, after his graduation, because she believed herself in love was the scariest moment in recent memory and I was certain that invading Texas to get her back would likely get me killed. Then to find out that, during her adventure, she had caught the heart of the newly installed, and way too old, 28-year-old Frank Blanchard, IV. Of course, upon learning that they had already married, I had considered I might have a heart attack."

Rolling his eyes, Miles grumbled, "What a drama queen…"

Pausing at the interruption for a breath, the solicitor turned as he heard Charlotte ask, "That was nearly 10 years ago now. Frank has been a good son-in-law and made Maddie very happy. He never updated these?"

Looking up at her, Lawrence responded, "The letters were rewritten each July, and the 2nd and 3rd wills were added four and three years ago respectively, but this first will was only reviewed without being altered." He waited for her to nod that he should continue; then said, "The greatest love of my life has been my wife and family, so I begin by asking that I be buried in Charlotte because I have always believed it was the best place to be buried." The lawyer coughs at the very off color words and Miles mutters 'ass'; before Charlotte giggles at her husband's lame joke. Lawrence continued, "if Miles has finished swearing that I got the last word and I used it to remind him how much and often I have loved my wife, then I would ask I be buried under the dogwood in the courtyard…".

\- Present day -

Bass Baker found himself stopping at the same spot each time he read the paper by young Monroe. He had to give it to him, that was one hell of a story, but then he supposed that that was just it – Miles and Bass and Charlotte had but an enormous amount of life in their years…


End file.
